Nancy
by Katarina Sparrow 19
Summary: Titled simply with her name, this is the story of the dashing young woman from the moment Fagin discovered her to the day she drew her last breath. Within lies nothing more and nothing less then the story of the one and only, Nancy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: In The Alley**_

Disclaimer: First I'd like to give credit to an amazing author on here where I got the name for one of the boys in this story. All rightful credit goes to Ash Light for the name "Ace", but it was so amazingly cunning I borrowed it. She's an amazing author people, check out her stories!! ...I'm only saying this on this chapter and after that forget it, because by now you should know, I own nothing!

A/N: Alright a fic that I wrote to pass the time between school and rehearsals before track started. Basically telling Nancy's story, from her childhood in the gang to her dying day. Some of these chapters may get a little intense, I'm not sure yet, I'll warn you if it'll be worse then the others. All characters based on 1968 version of Oliver! (except the boys on Fagin's gang, never paid much attention to them so they all got their own names and descriptions). So without further ado, I present to you Nancy's story. R&R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fagin went walking as inconspicuously as he could through the back streets of London. His hands were jammed deep into the pockets of his dark green waistcoat. He was whistling a stich of "pick a pocket or two" as he continued to let his boots tread the dirty streets. He was on his way back to his gang of boys. Small but humble, the thieves held a distinct place in his heart. Each one in their own gentle way had become like his family. Especially Bill Sikes, that boy was a right down genius. Fagin told all the boys he'd never seen a sharper lad, but with Bill he meant it. Fagin gently kicked a pebble before him, listening to it's echo clinking down the alley.

"You've got to pick a pocket or two boys..." he sang gently to himself.

"Talkin' to me?" Fagin stopped dead in his tracks and looked down to see who had addressed him. It was a girl who couldn't be more then six. She had her knees tucked up to her chin so Fagin could see her dull black stockings, hole ridden and well worn. Her tangled auburn locks framed her dirty face as she slid her wrist rather ungracefully below her running nose. She blinked her stunning crystal blue eyes at him twice in her waiting for a reply. The young girl's dress was wine red and twice as tattered and dirty as the rest of her.

"No my dear, no. Just singing an old song, one of my favorites as it so happens," said the merry old gentlemen. The girl's head shot up from the place where it was resting on her scuffed up knees.

"I like songs," she said smiling. "Would you teach it to me?" Fagin was about to tell her no when a thought crossed his mind and he smiled a smile full of gold fillings and rotted teeth.

"You'd like...to learn that song my dear?" he said eying the girl greedily. They'd never had a girl in the gang before, and someone that adorable would most certainly be able to pick a pocket without suspicion. She'd be grand for business. The girl was nodding vigorously in response to his question. "Are your um....parents about then my dear?" The girl shook her head and sniffled slightly.

"Got no parents." Her voice was sweet but raspy, like the crunch of a foot on new-fallen snow.

"Lodgings?" Fagin inquired. Again the girl shook her head in the negative. "Money?"

"Not a shilling to me name," she said with a small shrug. Fagin's eyes glistened happily at this news.

"Would you like to have some money, and a place to stay my dear?" The girl eyed him suspiciously for a moment, not quite sure how to receive the old gentlemen. "We'd sing fun songs like that one all the time," he added. The girl sat there and stared at him blankly for a good long while. Finally after mulling it over for what seemed like hours to Fagin the girl nodded her tiny head.

"Alright," she snuffed.

"Excellent! My dear, excellent! The boys will be happy to see you I'm sure, you'll be plenty welcome back at the flat. Come along then my dear." Fagin extended a hand, clad in a black fingerless glove to help her up. Gratefully she stood and laced her small fingers in his.

"Where do you live sir?" she asked curiously as they walked on. Fagin scratched his scraggly beard roughly before smiling at her.

"Where the bow street can't catch us my dear. Where the bow street can't catch us." It was very quiet between the two of them for a while before Fagin came upon a rather odd realization. "Do you have a name my dear?"

"Nancy," she said quietly.

"Just Nancy?" he inquired curiously as they approached the bridge outside Fagin's old flat. The girl shrugged gently and nodded.

"Just Nancy. Never knew me folks, ran away from the orphanage soon as I could use me legs good and proper." Fagin looked at the girl in a state of awe before he nodded somewhat absently.

"Yes I suppose you did my dear, I suppose you did." The old gentlemen opened the door quietly before allowing the girl to proceed him and entering his home himself. "Plummy and Slam!" he called gruffly.

"What?" the girl asked confused. The old gentleman merely smiled at her as they entered.

"A password my dear, remember that will you?" The girl nodded. When they reached the top of the stairs Nancy was greeted by the sight of six boys all gathered around a table with cards in their hands. One had a pipe clampt between his teeth and two had glasses in front of them. The rest were too absorbed in the game to be doing much else. They were dressed in rags and caked in dirt but being in not much of a better state Nancy decided to hold her tongue. The first boy to look up from the game wasn't a boy at all. He was pushing on eighteen now and his tall stocky figure was accented by strong muscles bulging everywhere. He wore a long black trench coat over heavily soiled pants and shirt. A kerchief was tied around his neck and a hat was placed gingerly atop his head.

"What the 'ell is that Fagin?" were the first words Nancy heard Bill Sikes speak.

"What is what my dear?" Fagin said as he moved about the flat.

"Don't be a damned fool! That! The thing in the skirt." Nancy's being shivered as she listened to his voice, it rumbled like thunder across the whole flat.

"Mind your language now Bill, there's a lady present." Now all the boys had turned to stare at her and Nancy felt herself becoming red beneath the dirt.

"A what?" one of the boys cried.

"'ave you lost your bloomin' 'ead?" came the shout of the next. Several cries of protest in the like followed before Fagin silenced them all with a loud shout.

"This is Nancy boys. And you will make her feel welcome or I'll box your ears you hear me?" Bill stood to his feet but Fagin merely glared at him in return. "Yes Bill even you! Now come say hello! The lot of ya!" Bill clenched his fists and in pure defiance he sat back down to his game.

"What fer? She can 'ear me from over there can't she?" Nancy nodded dumbly as she stared at the boys. Sikes chuckled. "Well then 'ello there Miss Nancy, _apparently _you're welcome to our 'ome."


	2. Clockwork

_**Chapter 2: Clockwork**_

A/N: A chapter in which we see how young Nancy fits in, or rather attempts to fit in with the gang. Also, I've decided to do a "warning" for each chapter, sometimes it contains things you need to watch out for, other times it'll just be me being silly (like with this chapter). Please R&R.

Warning: Includes screaming children, thieving six year olds and a severely ticked off Fagin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fagin!" Nancy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Fagin groaned and rolled over in his bed as he heard the large commotion in the main room of the flat, they were at it again. The girl had barely been here two weeks and while she had learned to fit in with everybody and become a surprisingly good pick pocket in her own right, the boys terrorized her on a daily basis. "Give it back or I'll bite your bloody legs off," he heard her shout. And then "FAGIN!" This time the cry was ear-splitting and none too easily ignored.

"Lord Bill!" one of the boys was shouting. "Give it back to her already, I think me blasted ears are bleeding."

"Here," Fagin heard Bill say "take it." After that the commotion seemed to die down but now Fagin was awake beyond repair.

"Lord," he grumbled as he pulled on his pants and waistcoat. "What was God thinking puttin' a pair o' lungs like tha' on a woman! It ain't right!" As Fagin walked out to greet the loud youngsters he saw Nancy pulling on her other sock and growling at the others.

"Do you see what ya did Bill?" she growled. "There's a bloody 'ole in me stocking!"

"There was 'oles in yer stockings before," cried one of the boys.

"Why you little-"

"Nancy!" Fagin screamed. He stopped gently and corrected himself. "My dear," he said chuckling. "Is it, at all possible you can stop yelling at these boys long enough to let me think straight!" he said thundering off the last two words. Nancy flinched slightly as she continued to yank on the worn black stockings.

"Alright quit yer hollerin'," she snarled. Fagin chuckled outright, he seemed more psychotic then normal this morning.

"Quit yer 'ollerin she says," Fagin said laughing. "She's been screamin' all bloody morning, and she instructs me to quit me bloody 'ollerin!" He walked into the kitchen continually muttering to himself. As soon as he was gone Nancy turned on Bill violently.

"You see what ya done Bill! You 'ad to go and take me stocking and now Fagin's miffed with the lot of us!"

"And by the lot of us you mean you," said one of the boys.

"Shut it!" she said chucking a shoe at him. That was a mistake. The boys then began to play a game of monkey in the middle with her shoe. Poor Nancy, short as can be was jumping lividly after them. "Stop it! Give it 'ere will ya? I said give it back!" One of the boys, who went by Ace was waving the shoe in front of her. She charged after him before he whipped it out of her way and jumped gracefully to the side. Nancy's eyes widened as she saw the table in front of her.

From the kitchen Fagin heard a crash. He jumped like he'd been shot and sent an entire pan of sausages rolling across the dirt blackened floor. Never one to waste food, Fagin had just finished throwing the sausages back into the pan when he jumped again at the sound of Nancy's screams.

"Ace you son of a-"

"ALRIGHT!" Every last one of the children present leaped at the sight of Fagin. Covered in soot, toasting fork in hand, and fuming beyond all reason. "I. 'Ave. 'Ad it!" All of the children visibly cowered at the sound of his voice. "Ace, give 'er the bleedin' shoe, now!" Ace immediately tossed it to Nancy's waiting hands. "Boys," he said gently "you will stop picking on her! And Nancy," he said stalking across the room to her. He reached down and grabbed her ear probably a bit harder then he should have. "YOU! Will stop screaming like everything is life and death because if I 'ear that blood curtlin' shriek of yers one more time I'll tear your ever lovin' throat out! Clear enough?" His voice was ragged and slow, but more then enough to frighten the lot of them. Nancy nodded vigorously and Fagin released her ear to give her a pat on the head. "Good girl, clever girl. Now on the job all of you!" he cried. Without waiting for much more direction the kids walked out of the flat and started through the sewer towards the upper crust side of London. Nancy had taken to chasing after Ace and Johnny, Bill being one to work alone and the other boys unwilling to drag her along.

"What was wrong with Fagin this morning?" she asked skipping along after them.

"Ah the old un's off 'is rocker. Don't you worry yer pretty little 'ead about it," said Johnny ruffling her hair. Agitated she batted his hands away.

"Would you stop doin' that," she asked angrily.

"Sure," Johnny said straightening his spine and acting as though he were a real gentleman. "Right after I give up pick-pocketing, peach on Fagin, and go get a respectable job!" Ace batted the hat off Johnny's head and sent it rolling down the sewers.

"Don't you even joke about peachin'. Don't you even!" With that Ace stalked ahead leaving Johnny to bend over agitated and Nancy to stand there curiously.

"What's wrong with 'im?" she asked curiously.

"Oh don't you worry nothin' bout' it little one," Johnny said as they walked on. "You see, Ace there, 'e don't take too kindly to the idea of peachin'. Fagin's is 'is only real 'ome. His ol' man was a regular right down bad un' an' 'e never knew 'is mum. Fagin's all 'e's got. Without 'im, Ace'll 'ave nowhere to go, see? So 'e really don't like it when people talk like it's some big joke, cuz' to 'im it really ain't." Nancy nodded as they continued after Ace down the tunnel. They came out in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the London streets. Women clad in long hoop skirts were twirling parasols over their shaded heads while gentlemen stalked along with a jolly air. The only children to be seen were finely clad and obviously well fed, skipping along to school Nancy was sure. She turned her head towards Johnny curiously.

"Cash or mash?" she asked him. Nancy did this every day. Mash was the gang's nickname for any sort of food at all and the gang was in charge of bringing home both food and valuables when they returned to Fagin's home. As he put it, the lot of them had to "earn their keep." Johnny smiled at her and ruffled her curls once again. Angrily she pushed his hands away. This only made him chuckle harder.

"I'll take the mash today Nancy. You always do better at getting the goods without getting caught." Nancy beamed up at him with pride.

"Can't have this face and be suspected of much," she said smiling. Johnny nodded and took off down the street. Nancy walked to a fountain in the middle of town and did her best to wash up. She checked her reflection in the rippling pool and did her best to straighten out her ribbon. Feeling down right adorable she headed off towards the center of town. It wasn't hard at all for Nancy to spot somebody ripe for the picking. As inconspicuously as she could Nancy walked over and began tailing a rather noble looking gentlemen by a shop. "Um...excuse me Mister?" she said attempting to sound innocent. She yanked gently at the tails of the man's waistcoat.

"Yes young lady can I help you?" Nancy smiled innocently as she twirled one of her messy red locks.

"Mommy sent me to go to the bookshop but I got lost. I've been looking for it but Mommy'll get worried if I'm gone much longer," she said. She still twirled gently at her hair and tried to look innocent. "Which...um...which way is it?" The man smiled kindly and pointed down the street. He watched the girl's eyes sparkled like a morning sun and she threw her arms around his waist. "Oh _thank_ you Mister!" Nancy quickly pulled out of the hug and skipped off merrily down the street. As soon as she was out of sight she tossed the man's wallet up in the air jubilantly. She smirked gently as she tucked it in a pocket under her skirts. "Like clockwork."


	3. To Every Queen Her Throne

_**Chapter 3: To Every Queen Her Throne**_

A/N: A chapter in which we see some remarkable talent from Miss Nancy. :-D R&R!

Warning: Contains thieving and lying six year olds and briefly bickering boys (say that five times fast.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've all been 'ard at work today then my dears?" All the boys and Nancy beamed up at Fagin as they gathered around the table. Nancy's smile it seemed was the largest but nobody for the life of them could figure out why. Fagin seemed to be in a much better mood since that morning and he even shot Nancy a smile as she entered the flat.

"Oh yes Fagin!" was everybody's assured reply.

"Alright then," Fagin said grinning. "Let's see it, empty out those pockets. Ace?"

"Two wallets," Ace said dropping them on the table.

"Very heavy, superb work Ace, superb!"

"The last one was from a real toff ya know tha'? Yer downright lucky I wosn't 'anded over to the bow street by now." Fagin muttered something under his breath that nobody could quite catch but to this day the surviving members of the gang will swear that he said that he was surprised Ace hadn't been put there years ago.

"And you Johnny?"

"Got the mash!" he cried beaming proudly. Johnny took off his top hat to reveal it full of biscuits and fresh sausages curled atop them.

"My eyes!" cried another of the boys. "That's like actual food that is!"

"Course' it's actual food," Johnny cried outraged.

"Not what you usually bring back," the other boy returned.

"Oh yeah?" Johnny shrieked. "Let's see what you got then Morice!" The other little boy scratched his flaming red hair under his hat before dropping a snuff box onto the table.

"Is that gold!" cried a little boy with jet black locks from across the room. His deep blue eyes were sparkling as he stared at the snuffbox over his freckled nose.

"Yup," Morice said proudly. "You bet your life that's gold James!" James smiled and eyed the snuffbox greedily. Noticing this, Fagin quickly reached out and pulled the pile quite a bit further away from the boy.

"And you my dear?" he asked nodding towards James. The boy dropped a couple of handkerchiefs in the center of the table and Fagin nodded his gentle approval. James was one of the younger boys in the group.

"I'll go next." Every spine in the room stiffened as Bill Sikes' voice echoed across the flat. They all turned to watch him with wide eyes. Nancy could feel anticipation rippling through her body, Bill always brought back the best stuff. Silently Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out a snuff box, followed quickly by six pocket handkerchiefs. Next he went into his other pockets and received what seemed like a whole pile of wallets, seven in all, lined and heavy. Fagin's eyes were glistening as Bill reached into his last pocket and distributed a solid gold watch on the table. Everybody applauded in Bill's general direction with fervor while he simply sat back meekly. The only other boy present, Marshall, quickly distributed his unimpressive three handkerchiefs and sulked back into his seat. Everybody was beginning to get up when Fagin's voice stopped them.

"Hold on just a moment!" They all turned and sat back in their seats. "Nancy my dear, what do you have for us today?" Nancy reached into her bodice and pulled out three snuffboxes, one engraved and two jewel encrusted. The boys' eyes widened as she laid them on the table, they'd never seen anything like that. Sure here and there but never that many that good all at once. Next Nancy pulled up her skirts enough that she could get at the pockets underneath and distributed seven wallets on the table. All lined and two of them twice as heavy as Bill's. Anybody with eyes could see she was doing nearly as good as Bill and the boys eyes widened further for she was not done. The little girl, no more then six and green as the grass in the countryside reached into her stocking and pulled out a gold pocket watch before laying on the table. Tied, by the look on Fagin's face the boys could tell that what she had produced was equal in value to what _the _Bill Sikes had put on the table. They were all staring at her in shock and awe when she extended a single finger indicating she was not done. The lot of them felt their eyes double in circumference as Nancy reached into her opposite stocking, the one Bill had taken that very morning, and produced a second gold watch. Fagin stared at the turn out of the day with greed while the rest of the boys just stared at her.

"That's more then Bill!" James cried in awe. All of them looked at Bill Sikes, their hero and greatest companion with a small twinge of disappointment. He'd been beat by a girl, a six year old girl! Bill looked completely crestfallen, and Nancy felt the greatest stich of guilt in her heart as she stared at him.

"Ace helped me," she said quickly. "We worked as a team on almost all of it, the only thing I got myself was the one watch. Bill steals nearly twice as much every day all by himself." The boys immediately turned back to their hero with a smile and Nancy chuckled to herself over her lie. Her first lie, and certainly her best. Let the boy be a hero, she knew the truth. And so did Ace, the boy could never look at her or Bill the same way after that. "I'm tired," she said yawning. "Mind if I get some fresh air Fagin?"

"Course' not," he said moving to go hoard the many items of the days take. However he seemed to be looking at the girl with a fine amount of suspicion in his eyes. Nancy walked out of the place and stood on the bridge staring at London. The sun was sinking down behind the buildings casting everything, including her face, in a rosy glow. Nancy started slightly when she heard footsteps next to her. She turned her head to stare through her crystal eyes at Fagin. "Enjoying the evening air my dear?" She nodded as she turned back out to look at London. Fagin was standing next to her now, leaning on the railing. "You know," he said in a much lower voice "you may have them fooled but not me. Ace, 'e ain't tha' clever you see? You got those things all by yourself didn't you my dear?" Nancy's spine stiffened as if it was made out of a broom's post before she nodded ever so slightly. "Might I ask...why, my dear?"

"Bill's the top thief. Period," she said looking at Fagin delicately. "Ya can't just go about one upping 'im, ya know? Especially if you're the new girl." Fagin detected quite a bit of bitterness behind the young one's voice and he stared at her curiously. There were no tears in her delicate blue eyes but the sorrow behind them was enough to pierce the old miser's very soul. "Bill hates me enough as it is." Her words were a whisper, and barely catchable, but catch them Fagin did. He knelt down on one knee and clasped his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Now you listen to me," he said in his raspy voice. "The boys, they may like to pick on people but they do not _hate _anyone. Save for maybe the beak but that's beside the point. What you did today my dear was nothing short of extraordinary."

"I didn't even take that much," Nancy mumbled.

"I'm not talking bout what you managed to thieve, my dear. The fact that you lied to save Bill's reputation is nothing short of astounding." Nancy looked up at the old man, his eyes dancing merrily. There were flecks of gold seeming to illuminate their usually muddy brown hue. Nancy looked away, unable to bear how proud he was of her at that moment. It was nothing short of overwhelming.

"To every king his castle," she whispered. Fagin nodded as Nancy made this reference to Bill being the leader of the pack amongst the young ones.

"To every queen her throne." Nancy's head shot bolt upright as she stared at Fagin. "I assure you the lads will not pick on you again after tonight." And with that the old man left her there, staring into the slums of London as the sun drained the last bits of color drained from the sky. With a heavy mind but a light heart, young Nancy returned re-entered the flat to find a plate of food waiting for her on the table amongst the boys. She sat down and smiled at them all with a feeling of pride swelling in her heart. She didn't need the glory of being the greatest thief of all time, that could be left to Bill any day. All Nancy had ever wanted was a place to call home, where she really felt she could fit in. And for the first time in a long time, Nancy felt right at home amongst this small but noble band of thieves. As discretely as possible Nancy looked up at Bill, the boy who's glory she had saved with one little white lie. The boys deep brown eyes locked with hers for a moment, and Nancy could swear she had seen him smile.


	4. Help!

_**Chapter 4: Help**_

A/N: A chapter where Nancy shows off her superb acting skills for the very first time. Hope everybody is enjoying this, please R&R.

Warning: Contains thieving, lying, acting six year olds (Nancy's list of talents just gets longer), some foul language (most of these chapters do), and a ticked off Bill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just want to know how you did it," Ace was whining as they walked off together the next day. Johnny was quite a few paces ahead of them but not so far ahead that they didn't have to mind their words.

"I just looked cute that's all," she said as they continued to walk.

"But why the bleedin' 'ell did ya lie 'bout it? I certainly didn't 'elp ya, and Bill 'e's a regular right down-"

"Shh," Nancy hissed casting a nervous glance forward at Johnny. "Bill's your 'ero 'e is," Nancy said trying to explain. "I couldn't just rip tha' out from under 'im." Ace rolled his eyes as they continued to roam the dirty London streets.

"No, 'course not. If ya ask me, somebody needs to put 'im back in 'is place." Nancy scoffed as they picked up the pace to catch up to Johnny.

"Well then be my guest, 'cause it certainly ain't gonna be me." The trio walked the dirty streets of London waiting to come across the good part of town. Finally they split up for the day, electing Johnny would be the one on the duty of mash, he'd never been the best thief to begin with. So Ace and Nancy split up, each reaching into separate pockets and marveling over the spoils they could find. Nancy had figured she'd just about done her job for the day when she noticed a rather posh man walking down the street ahead of her. He'd be perfect, she could see his handkerchief, silk no less, hanging out of his pocket a good couple of inches. It'd be tricky though, this was the kind of job that called for assistance, perhaps a distraction of some sort. Nancy looked about, none of the other boys could be seen from where she stood. She sat there tapping her foot trying to decide what to do. Finally she sighed and started towards the man. Well, had she out thieved Bill Sikes or hadn't she?

The man had his nose buried in a book and he was leaning backwards against a wall. If she managed to time this right she could snatch the thing and not look back. Carefully Nancy looked around to assure she was not being watched before she stood on her tip toes and gently let her fingers wrap around the cloth. No sooner had she done so then the man wrapped her wrist in his iron grip and dropped the book cold to the ground.

"Gotcha you little thief!" He had said that entirely too loud and now people were watching the scene with interest. Nancy, being clever even at her young age, did the only thing she could think of. She opened her mouth and screamed like it was her job.

"HELP! HELP! The big mean scary man's got me. Somebody help!" Now all the people were glaring at the man instead of she herself as she attempted to get tears to come to her eyes and continued to scream. She looked about and noticed Bill going to pick a nearby gentleman's pocket in all the confusion. He too, had stopped momentarily to watch her every move.

"Nonsense the girl tried to pick my pocket," the man said sneering at her.

"You let me go or my mommy'll have the bow street after you," Nancy protested. "Help!"

"If you don't believe me check the girl's pockets, I'm sure they're positively loaded." The man began to pull up the outer skirt she wore to reveal her pocket and that's when she really let him have it.

"_DON'T _you touch me there, help! Somebody help me!" Nancy was really giving him what for, thrashing and tearing up and screaming and kicking and the crowd was on edge about what to do. Finally, a one Mr. Bill Sikes, rolled his eyes, stepped away from the man he'd been attempting to rob, and stepped in to complete the act.

"Just _what _the bleedin' 'ell do you think yer doin' to my little sister," he roared. The crowd now turned angrily towards the man who had hold of Nancy. Bill's voice was simply booming as Nancy paused in all her hysteria.

"Help me Bill!" she wailed. "The mean man's got me an' 'e won't lemme go!" Angrily Bill scooped Nancy up in his arms right out of the man's startled grasp.

"You leave my little sister alone or I'll 'ave the Bow Street Runners down 'ere this instant," Bill snapped. "Creep!" he added for good measure as he walked away. Nancy was curled up in his arms and had her head buried in his chest as he continued to carry her towards Fagin's. Once they were well out of ear shot Bill looked down unhappily at her. "Do you 'ave any idea what kind of pickings were on tha' man?" he said angrily. "I coulda got twice as much as whatever the 'ell you were tryin' to swipe." Nancy wanted to point out she had saved his ass on numerous occasions and he had no room to be sneering at her in such a snide manner but instead his constant griping was met only by her meek...

"I'm sorry Bill," and not another word between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bill came bursting through the door to Fagin's flat the old miser was taking some sausages off the table. The other children had been long since back. Every body present froze when they saw Bill carrying Nancy in and even Fagin looked up with worry etched in his usually merry face.

"What 'appened, my dears?"

"This one," he said rather unceremoniously dumping Nancy on a bed "nearly got caught. If I 'adn't of been there I don't know what woulda 'appened to 'er! 'Ell if she 'adn't started screamin' bout bein' kidnapped and wot not it wouldn't 'ave been salvageable at all! She cost me the biggest pick of the day, you know tha'!" Nancy was lying numbly on the bed choosing not to move. After the both of them had relayed in full what had gone on they sat staring at Fagin waiting for him to make his next move. To everyone's surprise, said move was to fall into hysterical laughter. He reached over and wrapped Nancy in a hug rather jubilantly.

"Nancy m'dear! I couldn't of chose a better charge! Kidnappin', you! Ha, oh my eye I can't even imagine. And Bill," he added clapping the astounded lad on the back. "You comin' in with the 'away from me sister bit' oh what glory, what a yarn!" After Fagin's hysterical laughter had died down quite a bit he turned back to them in a more serious manner. "Alright everyone to the table, let's see what you 'ave for me, my dears." Once again all the boys emptied their pockets and Fagin was nodding in a rather bored approving manner until Bill emptied his coat out. Even without his finest pick he'd managed to take almost twice as much as he'd stolen yesterday. To everyone's far greater surprise, so had Nancy. Once again she was tied with Bill when she pulled out the silk kerchief that so much fuss had been made over and laid it down on the table.

"That's Bill's pickings that is," she said nodding to the thing. "I wouldn't 'ave got it without 'im." So once again their hero was restored to their rightful glory but Fagin found himself looking quite curiously at the young girl before him. His newest charge was proving to be nearly twice as beneficial as he had originally thought.


	5. Consider Yourself At Home

_**Chapter 5: Consider Yourself At Home**_

A/N: A funny/touching chapter. Really not much to say for this one except enjoy. Also pay close attention to how many times the line "consider yourself at home" is said in this story. I'm playing at something with the way it passes through the "generations" of famous pick pockets at Fagin's so stay on your toes.

Warning: Contains a thieving, lying, acting, gambling six year old, some ticked off boys, and a rather touching moment on the behalf of Bill Sikes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later that evening after dinner that Fagin began to put on his coat. All the boys went on with their activities in a somewhat passive manner, but Nancy paused to stare at the strange old man. She'd never seen him leave the flat before, she was beginning to think he was a total recluse as a matter of fact. Either way she noticed that he was ready to go out for the evening and that was strange, even by Fagin's standards.

"Uh....Fagin?" Nancy said curiously. The boys stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her with equal curiosity. "Where are you going?" All the boys snickered openly at how green she was, finding it quite amusing that she was questioning his choice to exit the flat. Quickly they turned back to their games and left Fagin to explain himself to the new girl.

"Just to run some errands my dear," Fagin said chuckling gently. "Bill," he said acknowledging the burly boy with a pipe hanging from his teeth. "I'll trust you to keep an eye on things shall I?" The boy nodded sharply and turned back to his cards. The boys waited until Fagin had exited and then utter chaos broke loose.

"Go to bed!" was the first thing Bill snapped at Nancy. Nancy immediately crossed her arms over her chest in an upset manner and Bill simply sneered at her.

"No! Why should I? Fagin let's us stay up way later then this!"

"And 'e left me in charge! Bed!" Nancy made no move to sleep and this enraged Bill severely. Ace had to remind him she was young and stupid and a girl and not worth the trouble. Finally Bill calmed down and Nancy drew a stool up to where they were playing cards at the table.

"What're ya playin?" she asked.

"Speculation," Bill said throwing a coin into the pot as he turned up a jack.

"Spec-u-what?"

"Speculation," he said not taking his eyes off Johnny who was laying down a card.

"Come on Nancy join us." Ace had no sooner said this then won the round. He hauled the pile to himself and smirked at the other boys.

"Don't know 'ow to play," she said.

"I'll teach ya," Ace returned. He handed her a sixpence, which she had learned the first day the old one didn't mind them keeping out of the wallets so long as they never took more then three at a time, and set her up with three cards. "See now," he said dealing three cards to everybody. "Everybody gets three cards, and the one I turn up, is trump." Nancy nodded and turned to play eagerly, not knowing that she'd repeat these words to many a boy including a little sandy blond haired child named Oliver Twist years later.

When Fagin returned to the flat that night he saw many miserable looking boys lying about as Nancy continued to rack up sixpence and take a swig from a gin bottle.

"That's eight games in all. Anybody else wanna 'ave a go at it then?" she asked smiling. The boys groaned with murmurs of 'beginners luck' and 'stupid kid' before leaving little Nancy without opponent as they walked off to bed. Fagin chuckled gently as he hung up his coat and took his hat off.

"Playing cards my dears?" he asked.

"Losing at cards," grumbled James as he rolled over in his bed.

"You always lose," said Ace smiling.

"Hey shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Shut it the both of you," growled Bill. He paused before looking over his shoulder at Nancy and then again at Fagin. "Beginner's luck, she walloped the lot of us at cards. Lost a whole week's earnings I did," he growled. He let his head sag lazily into his chest as Fagin smirked. He patted Nancy's curly red hair and smiled at her.

"Well done my dear," he whispered into her ear. Nancy nodded and dropped all the coins into Fagin's pocket.

"What the 'ell?" Bill said watching them closely. Fagin continued to chuckle and Bill set straight upright. "You set us up," he growled. Fagin nodded and smiled. "Tought 'er 'ow to play! You ol' devil! You cheat."

"No no Bill," he said smiling. "No cheating, just thinking." Bill looked mad enough to kill before he rolled over with mutters of 'avaricious old skeleton'. "Well done Nancy my dear," Fagin chuckled before going off to bed.

"Goodnight my dears, to bed all of you." The boys all went off to their separate corners of the flat before one by one they snuffed out their candles. Nancy had taken off her shoes so she could tread on silent feet over to Bill's bed without him hearing.

"Bill," she whispered.

"What the 'ell do you want ya she devil?" he groaned without turning around.

"I saved you your money." Those words made the burly thief turn about and stare at her in shock.

"Wot?"

"Your money," she said smiling. She reached into her dress pocket and held out all of Bill's coins. "I stiffed it from the old 'un when 'e wasn't paying attention, you can 'ave it back, 'ere." Slowly he took the money out of her hand and stared at her in shock. Suddenly he reached over and yanked his shoes on.

"Come with me," he said gruffly. He headed for the door but Nancy didn't follow. He stopped and turned before motioning at her to follow but she shook her head.

"I'm not wearin' no shoes," she said. He walked back over and picked her up in his arms. She buried her head in his chest as he carried her to the bridge outside the flat. He sat down with his back to one of the posts on the railing and set her on his lap so she could face him without having to sit on the ground.

"I need to talk to yer," he said. She hadn't heard his voice ever sound so soft before, there was something really comforting about it. "Now," he said slowly. "What is it 'bout me that makes you wanna do such nice things fer me, huh? Fagin told me you lied bout the pockets and that ya picked um by yerself, and now this. Wot fer?" Nancy shrugged as she picked absentmindedly at the end of her dress.

"You don't like me," she said. "All I've ever wanted is to feel welcome. The guys look up to you, I figured if I was on your good side I was on theirs."

"What is it with you women and feelin' at 'ome then?" he said more to himself then anybody else. He was startled severely to see her crying. "Come then wot're ya bawlin' fer?"

"I never 'ad a 'ome," she said with tears streaking her dirt caked face. "Me parents didn't love me none, and those orphanages, they're downright awful," she choked. "You boys 'ave fun, like a family. I just wanted to be part of it, but instead you acted like I'd ruined everything," she said sobbing. Bill froze for a moment, not sure how to respond, and then he pulled the young girl into a hug.

"Aw," he said dismissively "you didn't ruin anythin'," he said compassionately. It was quiet between them for a moment before he spoke again. "I never 'ad a family neither," he said. "Well I mean, I used to, but they didn't want me. Me mom, wasn't supposed to get pregnant, an' me dad was a regular right down bad un'. 'E was 'orrible to me 'e was." Nancy had stopped crying and she took her head off his chest long enough to pierce him with those eyes of hers.

"What'd 'e do to ya?" she asked. He chuckled in a strange manner and pulled her head back into his chest.

"Not fit fer young ears," he said quietly. "I know it wasn't fit fer me." They were quiet for a few seconds before he continued. "Ya know what Nance," he said smiling. "Consider yourself at 'ome." She looked at him curiously and he smiled as he gave her small hand a squeeze. "Everybody deserves to feel like they belong," he said quietly. Nancy never said a word, and even years later neither of them acknowledged it, but she felt a tear drop onto her head soon after that. That was the first and last time Nancy ever saw Bill Sikes cry. But it wasn't in a sad way, it was in a way understanding. She had made it to his good side, she was finally where she belonged.


	6. The Box

_**Chapter 6: The Box**_

A/N: Well a lot happens in this chapter, however short it may be. Please enjoy, and R&R!! And I don't know if they had delicious chocolate frosted cakes back in this time but I use one in this chapter so deal with it.

Warning: Contains a thieving, lying, acting, gambling, secret discovering six year old...and cake. :-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they came back inside, Bill didn't say much of anything. He simply disappeared off to her left and went back to bed. Nancy had just finished yanking her shoes off when she heard something very odd indeed. From behind the tiny alcove Fagin used as his kitchen there was odd muttering and a continuous clinking of jewels. On bare and silent feet Nancy tip-toed her way to the back of the room, pressing herself up against the fireplace so she wouldn't be seen. Then quietly she peered around the corner.

Fagin sat there, decked out in all his glory, with a box open on his knees. He had a pan full of coffee sitting next to him, but he barely paused to think as his hands moved continuously through the box, pulling up jewel after precious jewel. A gold crucifix, a ruby ring, a diamond earing, a crystal tiara...one by one he went through the finery. Nancy stood there awestruck as she watched the old man, muttering to himself different odds and ends of praise for his young wards. Finally, yawning and exhausted, he closed the box. Nancy turned sharply on her heels and ran across the dirt blackened floor until she was safely back in her bed and pretending to sleep. She didn't know how and she didn't know when, but one of these days she would find the time to ask Mr. Fagin about what on earth he'd been doing. When they were alone of course, she didn't want the other boys to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cash or Mash little one?" Johnny asked as they emerged into the London streets.

"Mash today as a matter of fact." Johnny eyed her curiously before shrugging and taking off down the London streets.

Nancy walked off in the other direction, knowing exactly where she was headed. She snatched sausages off of meat carts and some fresh biscuits from anyone stupid enough to be carrying a tray within her reach. Opening up her apron pocket she deposited the food in one by one until she had accumulated enough to feed the gang. She had worn the thing on purpose that morning knowing full and well she'd be taking mash, and for good reason too. Then she went down the street towards the baker shop, this was going to be too easy.

When Nancy stepped in the door a little bell tinkled over head. There was a large man with a blue cap on behind the counter. He had a large smile and cheeks as red as an apple that complimented his twinkling eyes. Amused he leaned over the counter and looked down at her.

"What can I do for you today little one?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh I'm just looking," she said pretending to take some particular interest in the rolls beside her. The man smiled and nodded before turning back to his work. Moments later another woman walked into the shop, and while the man busied himself with that customer Nancy went for the gold. A chocolate frosted cake sitting in a box on the back counter. She waited until the man was completely engrossed in the woman before snatching it up. Then, when he had turned his back to fill her orders and she was looking about at other various baked goods, Nancy slipped out the door, doing not so much as jingling the overhead bell. Grinning ear to ear, the girl walked back to Fagin's, knowing she had just successfully bought herself some time to speak with the old one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You nicked a what?" cried Ace staring at her in astonishment.

"A cake silly, with chocolate frosting, these kind are the best," she said grinning.

"Well that explains that don't it Morice," James said chuckling. "She must be the little one the baker was makin' such a fuss about when we went by there earlier, you remember that?"

"Now now my dears," Fagin said taking the cake from Nancy and cutting it into somewhat even slices for everybody. "Nancy's done a very generous thing for us, no need to pick at it." Bill wasn't quite listening to the words coming out of Fagin's mouth. He was too busy eying the cake with greedily. Even with the new girl business had been bad lately, food had been so scarce. A treat like this had never before been seen in Fagin's flat. Finally every last boy had a slice on their plate.

"Dig in," Nancy said beaming. She already had some cake poised on her fork that went into her mouth as soon as she had finished talking. It was delicious! Every last boy in the room made quiet noises of satisfaction in their throat as they bit into the treat Nancy had brought back for them.

"I should put you on mash duty more often," Johnny said raking in another forkful of cake.

"No no my dear, we must have Nancy snatching wallets and the like, where she belongs yes? Turning a profit is better then a full stomach any day."

"Speak for yourself," Ace snapped at Fagin as he continued to delve into the cake. Finally the lot of them had licked their plates clean and were sitting back with a contented air.

"Man Nance," Johnny said "you about deserve a reward for somethin' that good!"

"Quite right m'dears," said Fagin smiling. "Nancy should be rewarded." Those, were exactly the words Nancy had been hoping to hear. She swiveled in her chair to face Fagin.

"The day off," she said. "I want the day off tomorrow."

"Very well, but don't go thinking you get such luxuries every time you nick a sweet," he said with a look of warning to all his boys. Nancy was talented to be sure, but she was also instilling dangerous ideas in his young wards. "Now bedtime all of you!"


	7. Day Off

_**Chapter 7: Day Off**_

A/N: A rather sensitive chapter between Fagin and little Nancy, and yes I honestly put down the more thing in her story, who's to say Oliver's the only child so bold, plus pay attention it comes into play later. Also PLEASE pay attention to the last thing Nancy says in this chapter it is going to be VITAL in this story!!!!!

Warning: Contains ideas of betrayal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Nancy opened her eyes the next morning, sunlight was streaming into the flat. She hadn't the faintest idea in the world what time it was, all she knew was the boys were out and Fagin wasn't. Finally she sat up, stretching and yawning, as she walked over towards Fagin in his chair. Several cards lay before him on the table and every once in a while he would move one from here to there in an attempt to win at a game of solitaire.

"Good afternoon my dear, did you sleep well?" he questioned with a smirk. Slowly he moved a red six onto a black seven and snickered at his cunning.

"More or less," she said with a smile. Nancy wrinkled up her nose at the oddity of his game. "Is this what you always do when we're gone Mr. Fagin?"

"No no my dear, what I do while you're gone I can't do with you here," he said with a smile. Finally Fagin turned the last card on the table face up and smirked to himself. "You see," he said pointing "I win again." Nancy nodded and tried very hard to come up with a delicate way to approach the topic burning her brain. She watched silently as Fagin shuffled his cards and re-dealt to himself. He had moved a few cards around and then seemed like he was ready to re-deal as if he were out of moves. Silently Nancy looked at the game and then moved an eight onto a nine. Fagin smiled at her gratefully as his game proceeded splendidly after that. "Thank you m'dear."

"Not a problem," she said returning the smile. "I notice a lot of things others don't."

"That so my dear?" Fagin asked curiously as he moved a king into an empty space.

"Oh yes. Sometimes it's little stuff, like that there's one more move left on a card game. Other times it's not so little stuff like...that you 'ave a secret box full of jewels." Every muscle in the old man's body tensed and he didn't look up from his card game. Nancy watched Fagin very carefully while keeping an eye on all toasting forks and glass bottles in the room. No need to suffer unnecessary bodily harm in her opinion. Finally Fagin, very calmly, looked up at his young charge.

"'ow long 'ave you....known about this my dear," he said very evenly. Too evenly in fact, Nancy began to worry.

"Since two nights ago when we scammed the lads at cards." Fagin gritted his teeth and nodded very slowly.

"Did you see where I fetched the box from?" Fagin asked very quietly.

"No sir, just the jewels inside. I went back to bed after I saw you." Fagin bit his lip and stared even more intently at his card game.

"And the other boys...do they-"

"No," Nancy said. "I didn't want to say anythin' without talkin' to you first."

"And why is that my dear?"

"The way you looked at those things, it seemed like you need them to be kept a secret," she said in a hushed tone. She paused for a moment and then, she muttered her next sentence so gently Fagin barely caught it. "I know what it's like to need a secret kept," she whispered mournfully. Fagin looked up at the young girl gently.

"Did someone betray your secret once m'dear?"

"They were punishing me," she whispered. Fagin was surprised that what she was saying flowed from her lips so easily, but she wasn't in the flat anymore. Her eyes were locked on the cards but they did not see the game, she was looking at a scene from her distant past. "The folks in the orphanage you know? I asked for more food, just a bit more. So they decided that I didn't deserve to eat at all. It had been three days," she whispered. "I was _so _'ungry. I snuck into the kitchen and nicked a loaf of bread...I've always been good at filching things y'know," she added with a smile. "My best friend, 'is name was Rob, caught me sneakin' back in. I made 'im swear to keep my secret an' 'e said 'e would, but when the parish beadle threatened to take the food away from all of us until somebody turned in the thief, 'e was the first to speak up. Did it right in front of my eyes. 'E was my best friend, I'd saved 'im from trouble loads of times, an' 'e peached just like that."

"That's awful m'dear, I'm very sorry, truly I am." Sadly Nancy reached up and pulled down her right sleeve to reveal a dull scar that looked as though she'd been branded.

"They weren't," she muttered bitterly. Fagin's heart was tender for the young girl and he decided not to cause her any more grief over it.

"You won't tell anyone about the pretty things you saw my dear?" he asked just to be sure. She nodded sharply.

"An' I mean it too," she added. "I may've gone down a bad path so far, but mark my words, one thing I'll never be is a traitor." Fagin nodded and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"No m'dear, I suppose not. Come on then," he said scooping up his solitaire game and dealing her some cards. "Let's 'ave a round for fun huh?" Nancy nodded and it was this peaceful scene of understanding that the boys returned to witness that night.


	8. Tomorrow

_**Chapter 8: Tomorrow**_

A/N: The first time we see Nancy's sort of affection towards Bill. And we discover just how it is Bill Sikes comes to be in his more hyped up version of these children's trade. R&R!!

Warning: Little foul language, nothing too bad in this one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late that night, long after everybody had gone to bed that Nancy was awoke by the slamming of a fist on a table. Gradually her lashes fluttered against her pale cheeks as her crystal blue eyes pried themselves open. Slowly the young girl, making no attempt to move, strained her ears to catch strands of the hushed conversation filling the flat.

"I don't mean it in any mockery Bill," Fagin was saying. Nancy heard a low, gruff, angry growl that was unmistakably coming from Sikes.

"The hell you don't!" he snapped back.

"Bill, m'boy, I'm simply stating the facts. And the facts is that the girl is whippin' yer tail end at what you do best. Are you going to let that continue or do somethin' about it?" It was quiet for a moment, the sound of a mug clinking, and then Bill spoke again.

"And just what is it," he groveled slowly "that you propose I do?"

"Housebreaking my dear. There's a particularly posh residence on the other side of town wot doesn't do so much as lock the front door at night. Should be easy enough to get in to, to be sure."

"An' I go to the clink filching things for your scraggly ol' neck, is tha' it? You get the cash an' I take the risk hm?"

"No no my dear," Fagin was reassuring him steadily. "I'll split it even with you, fifty fifty. You can 'ave 'alf of everythin' you earn m'dear, _'alf._" All was quiet for a moment and Nancy supposed that Sikes was deliberating on the old man's offer. For some unimaginable reason she found herself holding her breath, the idea of Sikes risking his neck breaking into someone's home both thrilled and terrified her. Suppose he got caught? The little one had grown strangely attached to the boy and the clink was the last place she wanted to see him. But still, the idea of it was so bold, so daring, so handsomely brave that....

"Alrigh'," came the voice interrupting her silent concentration. "You got yerself a deal." There was the sound of mugs clinking as Nancy rolled from her side to her stomach, facing the wall. She kept her breathing as even as she could but there was hardly any use to it. Bill, the one boy she really looked up to, was going housebreaking..._housebreaking!_ She knew their line of work was dangerous but the thought was almost unimaginable. Her heart thundered so fantastically against her rib cage that she feared it would give her away to the two men at the table. Silently Nancy let her lashes clamp down once more as she focused soully on steadying her breath. Slowly, the ragged and sharp breaths she'd been heaving evened out. The less she thought on the idea, the easier it became. Nancy began focusing instead on her weeks earnings, counting up how much she should get tomorrow in her head. The anxiety and intense excitement that had originally seized her at the thought of Fagin's proposal was all but an echo when something else was picked up by her young ears. "When Fagin?"

"Tomorrow night my dear, tomorrow night." So Bill would do this tomorrow, risk being caught and jailed or transported or hung tomorrow. The boy she was so oddly attached to may never see her again after tomorrow. Bill, her Bill Sikes, was going housebreaking tomorrow.

Nancy's anxious breathing was still ragged with worry when the dawn broke on the ever impending tomorrow.


	9. Worry

_**Chapter 9: Worry**_

A/N: A sort of slow chapter but very vital in the developing of both Nancy's character and her and Bill's relationship. R&R. :-)

Warning: Contains slightly disturbing imagery (Nancy imagining Bill's housebreaking gone wrong) and a severely worried little girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was cold and raining outside by the time enough of the other boys had stirred enough to warrant Nancy's getting up. Bill was not amongst the children scrambling about the flat in an attempt to dress and eat before they had to be out for the day. He would be spending the day in with Fagin in preparation for the endeavor he meant to take on that evening. Nancy was the only one that knew the truth, the rest were all under the impression that Bill was not feeling well. Fortunately for Nancy, James had inquired as to Bill's state which had saved her the act. Quietly she finished off their pitiful excuse for breakfast and drew her tattered shawl tight around her shoulders.

A macabre sense of dread washed over Nancy like the rain pelting her frail frame the minute she exited the flat. Somehow, she knew, she must keep her head for the day. If she didn't, she'd be caught and in the clink which would be of no help to anyone. No, she decided, there was no use in worrying over what couldn't be helped. Quietly she wandered towards London, whistling to try and cheer herself up. Nancy was on her own this morning, Ace hadn't even been fully awake when she'd slipped into the chilly London air. As she exited the sewers and came into town she noticed the sun just beginning to put light into the sky. _Way early_, she thought as she walked along. Finding herself entirely too alone in the London streets unnerved the young girl. There were no toffs to rob, no goods to steal. With the lack of that much counted on distraction, Nancy's mind was instantly back on the idea of Bill.

Her mind's eye painted for her visions of a mansion, looming massively in a starlit night. She saw Bill, dressed in black step in the front door as if he owned the place. Nancy pictured something going horribly wrong after that, a dog barking perhaps, or the owners waking up, lights turning on. Then the traps were there, hauling him off like some hardened criminal. Then they were building the gallows, slipping the rope around his large neck. His eyes were wide as the executioner went to pull the lever. The platform dropped and...

"Watch where you're walking wretch!" Nancy's legs stumbled and her entire body slammed down against the cold wet concrete. The carriage that had nearly run her over was now disappearing around the corner. Nancy climbed to her feet unsteadily and winced as she felt a hot sticky liquid run down her leg. Carefully she stepped out of the street and examined her wound. Her stockings were sporting a fresh hole and blood was oozing from the scrapes on her knees. Finding it to be nothing too hard to live with, she wandered on, enjoying the warmth of her own blood as a wonderful contrast to the icy rain now pelting her skin.

Nancy looked around her and realized she was nowhere near where she had entered the London streets that morning. She was on the better side of London, where posh business men received kisses from their wives before climbing in a carriage under umbrella cover and driving off for the day. Nancy gazed at the houses, every one as large and intimidating as her imagination had managed to conceive them. Silently she wondered which of these men left their doors open at night, she took a sickening notice of the homes with dogs. She looked about her with nothing more then curiosity as to which Bill would be so brave as to break into....and maybe get caught...and then they would build the gallows...

Violently, Nancy shook her head and turned her back on the homes. _This isn't helping you no how,_ she scolded herself silently. With slow determined steps the young girl walked back towards the busier portion of London, full of people ripe for the picking. The icy rain that stung at her small face seemed to help clear her head as her thoughts turned to focus once again on the job at hand.

When Nancy emerged into London's crowded streets she could instantly tell how long she'd been gone. Children were hurrying home from school for their lunch hour and shop vendors were everywhere she could see. It amazed her that even in the nearly constant downpour raging outside, the streets were as busy as ever. Shoving all thoughts of the perilous evening ahead to the back burner, Nancy gained a smile on her face as she moved towards a man with his handkerchief hanging out of his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had just stopped raining when she entered the flat that evening. She opened the door, rain water dripping heavily from her multitude of skirts. The blood that had been oozing from her knee had finally ceased and the rain had once again proved it's usefulness by washing the cut clean. As she walked up the stairs under the tattered remains of England's flag, she was shocked to find most of the boys in various stages of undress. Shirts, socks, even trousers hung before the fireplace to dry and the boys sat about wrapped in their tattered blankets for warmth. The only boy not undressed was Bill, who was clothed in the darkest garments he owned. Seeing him that way made Nancy's stomach turn itself inside out and she looked away from him to avoid her sudden nausea.

"Nancy m'dear, you were out late." She simply nodded in response to Fagin's exclamations and hauled her wares out of her pockets, watching as the old man's eyes glistened with greed. It was more then she usually brought back, because she _had _been out late, enjoying how pick pocketing distracted her from her worries. "Excellent my dear, excellent!" Fagin crowed with glee. Nancy nodded numbly and slipped out of her heavy red dress before wrapping a blanket around her shivering form. All she had left on was her thin white under-dress. A few of the boys snickered at her boldness but she payed them no mind. Keeping the blanket tight around her she sat down to her place at the table.

Nancy's stomach felt so tight she wondered is she could down the food Fagin had laid out before them. Fighting the wave of nausea that was continually assaulting her thin stomach, she began to eat. She found only the strength to down a few of the sausages that tasted like ash in her bone dry mouth. Finally, with a miserable sigh, she pushed the suddenly revolting plate away and resisted the urge to empty the contents of her stomach as she got up. She knew the sudden sickness had nothing to do with the usual meals they were forced to stomach, but rather the idea of events she knew would take place very soon.

Fagin took notice of the odd habits of his youngest charge and slinked towards where her tiny form was huddled in a back corner of the room. Gently, the old man knelt down next to the trembling girl. Nancy lifted her face to look at him and Fagin was startled by her color, or lack thereof.

"Are you ill my dear?" he asked resting one of his grubby hands on her forehead. Nancy nodded her head twice in a very firm manner.

"Yes," she croaked. The words were true, poor Nancy was positively sick with worry.

"Is it your stomach m'dear?" She shook her head no feverently and fought against the tears stinging her eyes. Moaning, she rested her head against the wall of the flat, it's cool surface helping to relieve the harsh heat causing beads of sweat to spring up unexplainable on her pale face. "Are you hot my dear?" Fagin asked, his face contorting in confusion. Nancy pouted and shook her head no weakly. She was so conflicted on what to do....but suddenly she didn't care if she was supposed to know or not, Fagin wouldn't leave her be until she told him what was wrong.

"Worried," she mumbled. The words were painful, cracking violently against her throat like sandpaper.

"Worried?"

"I know about Bill," she whispered. Acknowledging the whole ordeal aloud was making her feel worse. Fagin's face lit up with understanding and he smiled kindly at the tortured form before him.

"Now listen to me," he said gently. "Bill's a good lad, clever lad. He'll be fine, no need to fret." Nancy nodded weakly but the old miser's words were of no comfort to her. "You'll see my dear," he added with a smile.

Nancy sat there in silence after the old man left her. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd spoken with him. Minutes? Hours? Time seemed irrelevant as she fought not to fall apart at the seams. The only thing to finally pull her from her tortured reverie was the sound of Johnny's confused voice.

"Where you 'eaded Bill?"

"The Cripples," he grumbled. His tone was enough that Johnny didn't question it further but Bill's words had really done it. Her head was swimming now, her stomach aching, every muscle in her body throbbed begging her to leap into action. She knew where Bill was headed, and she knew it was nowhere near the cripples. Finally, as if just then finding her strength, Nancy leaped to her feet and chased after Bill. Her bare feet pounded the wood on the steps and her tiny hands yanked back the latch on the door as she followed him into the night.

"Bill!" she cried. He stopped and turned, less then a few feet from her on the bridge. Nancy couldn't help herself and, not entirely sure of what was possessing her, she ran to him and engulfed what little bit of him she was tall enough to reach in a hug. Bill looked startled and pushed her away from him, but not in an unkind manner. He looked down only to meet her gaze as it bored up at him, searing into his very soul. Tears rimmed the amazing little blue eyes that were locked on him now. "I know where you're headed," she continued. Nancy was really battling tears now as she struggled to continue. "Please be careful." Touched by the compassion radiating from the young girl, Bill squatted down and placed both hands on her shoulders, which demanded she look him in the eye.

"Listen 'ere little one," he said with a painfully fake smile. "I don't want you to worry nothin' 'bout me, alrigh'? This was gonna 'appen no matter wot, Fagin jus' needs me to do a bit more ter earn my keep. Don' you go blamin' yerself for this, an' don' you go worryin' 'bout me neither, you 'ear?" Nancy nodded up at him dumbly and Bill smiled before giving her hair a playful ruffle. Then without another word he stood up and disappeared into the night. She watched him go until his burly silhouette was no longer visible against the darkened sky and then she turned and went back inside. Instead of reassuring her Bill had made the anxiousness bubbling inside her twice as bad. He may have been wearing a brave face, but somewhere in those piercing eyes Nancy could see...he was just as scared for him as she was.


	10. Of Kings and Queens

_**Chapter 10: Of Kings and Queens**_

A/N: Well a rather dark chapter but a bit of humor all the same. I'm quite proud of this one actually as a matter of fact. Dedicated to ScroogeMcDuck: Thank you for always reviewing, it makes my day. A lot of happy go lucky Mr. Fagin for you in here m'dear! :-D

Warning: Contains disturbing imagery, more so then the last chapter. And light implications of prostitution.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bedtime I think my dears," Fagin was saying when Nancy re-entered the flat. Johnny hooked eyes with Nancy if only for a moment, curious as to what she could've had to say to the newly appointed housebreaker but she simply shook her head to indicate she was in no mood to explain. For Fagin's sake Nancy went through the motions of pretending to lay down for bed, knowing full and well there was no way in hell she'd find any kind of sleep. And, if by some miracle she did manage to go to sleep, she'd be haunted by nightmares. Terrifying nightmares of a housebreaking gone wrong....and a rope.

Groaning as if attempting to expel the venomous thoughts from her mind, she curled up on her bed, not bothering to pull back on her dress, it was probably still wet anyway. Besides, she wasn't planning on laying there for long, not if she could help it. Even if she could find the courage to just lie there helplessly and wait for the sound of a door, she doubted her body would allow it. If she wasn't going to be sick very soon she would certainly go insane for having to lie still. Fortunately enough for Nancy the rain and the cold weather outside, being more or less barred by the warmth of the fire was a comfort to those without cause to worry. The other boys were snoring within a half hour. As soon as Nancy was sure that they were all asleep she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and walked out to the table. On bare feet, she was completely silent to the old man sitting there with a card game spread out before his person.

"Queen of hearts on the King of spades," she whispered. Fagin started slightly but then smirked as he moved the cards over. Nancy looked at the two cards she had chosen to pair up. A queen, hadn't she been referred to as one of those, and hearts, there couldn't be a more fitting suit to the young girl, she was all heart. And the king, Bill was king around here, hero to them all. Spades, hadn't the kids at the orphanage played a game where the person with the ace of spades won? So spades was a powerful suit, and Bill was powerful no doubt. Silently the little red head stared at the two cards...sitting there...together.

"Clever as always my dear," was the sound that yanked Nancy from her one brief moment of being care free.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Fagin looked up at her and, with nothing more then a slight nod, invited her to sit down.

"You're still worried," Fagin said. It wasn't a question. Nancy nodded, hearing him say it out loud started up the nausea again. She wasn't even making the attempt at looking like she was okay in front of him, there was no use in it anyway. "He'll be alright my dear," he was saying now. His voice sounded distant to her, nothing but an echo to the visions her mind was painting for her once again. Nancy laid her head down on the table and groaned, wishing something could get her out of her head.

"You don't know that," she whispered. She watched the old man, totally unaffected by her words, and suddenly something snapped inside her. Nausea, worry, anxiousness, all of it was thrown backseat to the new emotion that was driving her now. Fury. "You don't care," she accused, everything bubbling up inside of her at once. Fagin seemed to be ignoring her, still moving cards about on the table. "You don't give a damn so long as you get the cash is that it? Nevermind that your best lad might not come 'ome," she growled viciously. "That 'e might HANG!" Nancy spat the word like it was dirt on her tongue, and her voice was getting louder by the second. The young one's rage seemed to have some affect, Fagin was at least looking at her now. "He'd do anything you asked of 'im cuz 'e trusts you! And you...you don't care for 'im at all as long as 'e keeps bringing you the goods! So long as you might just retire respectable who cares who dies in the bleedin' process!" She was absolutely shaking now, her mind in overdrive. When Fagin did nothing but smirk at her in an almost amused manner, she lost it. Angrily she shoved his whole card game to the floor and then sat there brooding.

"Are you um...done now m'dear?" Nancy could've strangled him if she had any kind of strength left after that outburst. He was honestly biting back a smile! Knowing her anger would be wasted and finding worry overriding every muscle in her body, the young girl simply nodded. "First of all, I'm only gonna say this once so pay attention, I do care fer Bill, for all of you young ones. The fact of the matter is that taking care of ya ain't cheap. Bill is gonna be movin' out on 'is own soon, 'e ain't a kid anymore Nance. 'E needed to do somethin' to make 'imself some more money so 'e could afford someplace else to stay. My dear," he said clamping a hand on her shoulder "we all 'ave to grow up sometime." Now a new worry overcame Nancy, something worse then anything she'd ever felt before in her life.

"I don't ever want to 'ave to 'ousebreak to make my livin' Mr. Fagin." The young girl was absolutely trembling, her voice barely more then a whisper in the silent flat. Fagin looked forlornly at his young charge, if only she knew, but she was just an innocent little girl. Girl. With as much kindness as he could managed he reached out and ruffled her tiny red head. She didn't need to know now, there would be plenty of time for that later.

"I don't think," he said slowly "you'll ever 'ave to worry about that my dear."

"Why not Mr. Fagin?" The old man stared at her face, eyes wide with child like wonder. It almost killed him to imagine her in the profession he knew she'd probably wind up taking on one day.

"There are...other ways, opportunities even, open to you that there aren't for Bill," he continued cautiously.

"Like what?" Again those eyes, that childish curiosity practically breaking his heart. Not now, she was nowhere near needing to know all this now.

"When you're older my dear," he said with a half hearted smile. "Let us worry about that when it's time for you to move on to greater things eh? For now, just go on the way you started, you'll be the greatest woman of all time." Those words tasted bitter in Fagin's mouth, having lost all meaning to him a long time ago. "Can I get you to uh...pick up my cards for me now my dear?" Blushing, Nancy nodded and got down, picking up the cards that still lay scattered from her outburst. Nancy was counting to make sure she'd grabbed them all in the dark. _49...50...._Slowly Nancy reached down and grabbed the remaining two cards, the king and queen, still stuck together despite how anger and violence had tried to tear them apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy sat staring out the window towards London, the moon wasn't out tonight and only the stars left the outline of the city visible to the girl. Every once in a while she'd become vaguely aware of the sounds of church bells in the distance. One a.m.....two. Nancy was hardly aware of anything except that it was late and Bill had been gone for hours. With every passing moment her imagination became more cruel towards her, instilling her with visions a thousand times worse then the ones before. They were tying him to a post and starving him to death before the town...they were transporting him to a country where it was hot and miserable and he was forced to break his back for nothing. She could see his fingers and face turning purple from suffocation as he dangled for doing nothing more then try to live.

The bells were going off again. Nancy tried to strain her ears to listen, but sound would not reach them anymore. It didn't matter what time it was, it was too late for him not to be back. Behind her she was barely cognisant of the fact that Fagin was prodding the dying fire. She felt his hand drop down on her shoulder after a moment.

"It's late my dear," he said gently. "You should at least try and sleep." Nancy shook her head and Fagin let his hand fall, knowing the moment he had said the words they were wasted on her young ears.

"Not until Bill's back," she whispered.

"Why is it you worry for Bill so much my dear?" Nancy sat there a moment, not sure even she knew the answer. Her young mind searched for something, anything, but all that came out was her voice laden with defense.

"I'd worry for them all just the same," she said. "'E just happens to be the one that's out." Fagin smiled, deciding not to prod at the girl, and left her in her worried state. Nancy's spine stiffened at that moment, as though her ears had finally settled on the sound they'd been so finely tuned to. The soft creaking of footfalls outside the door. Finally the door opened, and Bill's gruff voice echoed through the flat.

"Fagin, 'elp me drag this stuff in will ya?" That was all the more she needed to hear, the ideas of death and pain had vanished from her mind as instantly as they'd appeared. Suddenly the exhaustion brought on from worrying and staying up all night washed over her. Nancy couldn't even get up and move towards her bed before her eyes fluttered closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you 'ave much trouble my dear?" Fagin asked Bill as he helped him drag the stuff inside.

"Just haulin' all this back 'cross town. You 'ave no idea 'ow 'eavy it was!" Fagin chuckled lightheartedly as he pulled one of the many bags up over the stairs and attempted to catch his breath. When his wheezing died down the frail old one sat down at the table gasping delicately.

"I can imagine my dear." He sat there a moment longer until he noticed Nancy, her head resting on the window sill, breath moving evenly. The fire light was flickering across her tiny frame, giving her the illusion of simply glowing in her peaceful sleep. And how peaceful she looked after the tortured expression her face had held for the last twenty four hours. One of the sleeves of her under-dress was sliding off her shoulder as she lay slumped into the wall. Bill followed Fagin's amused gaze and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong wiv 'er?" He asked confused.

"She was waiting up all night for you my dear. Little Miss Nancy was quite worried about your state of well being." Bill nodded quietly, he should've expected her to stay worried even after he'd tried to reassure her. She was a sweet kid, despite how she got on Bill's nerves sometimes. It was almost as if she was his little sister, he felt oddly attached to the innocent girl sleeping before him. Smiling at how peaceful she looked sleeping, not a care in the world, and touched that she had found the heart to wait up for him until all hours of the morning, Bill picked her up and moved her towards her bed. Ignoring the weariness in his arms, he carried her across the room and laid her down. Bill pulled the blanket up around the sleeping child and noted absentmindedly how fragile she felt in his arms, breakable.

"Give 'er the day off tomorrow Fagin, she's outright exhausted."

"No no my dear, we must 'ave 'er out on the job."

"I'll go out in the mornin' if ya want," he said yawning. "Jus' give 'er the day off."

"No, you need your rest as well Bill," Fagin said. "I want you to go out again tomorrow night." Bill nodded quietly, not having a problem at all with this news. He just hoped that after this first successful endeavor the worry Nancy had seemed plagued with would go away. She couldn't be like this every night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nancy woke up the next morning, she momentarily forgot where she was. Her breath came ragged until she was aware of snoring filling the flat. _Loud_ snoring. Nancy had only ever known one of the boys to cause such a racket. Instantly she was on her feet and she hustled to Bill's bedside. With a wide smile she pounced on his bed, sitting cross legged on his chest.

Bill woke with a start and stared up at the smiling little girl that had taken up residence on his chest. For a moment he was furious with the rude awakening, but when he saw her smile, so full of relief...so happy! Finally, the childlike nature of the happy girl sitting on his chest won him over and he could barely keep back a smile as he looked up at her.

"What the 'ell do you think yer doin' Nance?" he grumbled sleepily.

"You're safe," she cooed happily.

"And yer 'eavy, gerrof!" He ordered drowsily. Smiling, the young girl climbed down and stood next to his bed.

"Are you goin' out today Bill?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Fagin wants me out again tonight." He caught something on her face when he said that, just a little flicker of something. Pain...worry? No. Those words weren't strong enough, nothing short of agony would describe the emotion that had derailed her smile. "No worries," he said with a smile. "Ask real nice like an' I'm sure Fagin'll show ya the stuff I nicked last night. There was some real good stuff in there, jewels an' everythin'." Nancy nodded and tried to put on a smile to cover the pain already shooting through her. She walked away as though she was ready to go ask Fagin, but she had no desire to see the finery that had endangered Bill. Suddenly Nancy was aware of the fact that she and Bill were the only children in the flat.

"Where is everyone Fagin?" she asked curiously.

"Out already my dear. It's nearly noon." Nancy's eyes boggled as she pulled on her dress and went across the room for her stockings.

"I've been asleep all day?" she asked confused.

"You were up all night," Fagin said quietly.

"Well that's jus' all screwy and backwards ain't it?" Bill commented sleepily. That comment managed to put a smile on even Nancy's worried face. Finally she pulled on her boots and reached for her shawl.

"Bout' time I was out then isn't it?" Nancy asked wrapping up, she could feel even inside that it would be chilly again today.

"I should say so my dear." As she turned to go, Nancy paused at the top of the stairs. She clutched her hand to the post on her right as if for support and turned to face the flat behind her.

"I'm glad you're safe Bill," she said quietly. Then the girl slipped out the door before either of them had the opportunity to say another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy smiled as she skipped away from her first pick of the day, a strapping gentleman with a watch prime for the picking. As soon as she was around the corner she pulled up her red dress and slid the watch into the pocket of her underskirt. She stopped as she felt something rough brush against her fingers. Curiously, she released the watch in exchange for whatever else was resting in her pocket. It was the cards from last night. Shivers that had nothing to do with the cold erupted down her spine as she stared at the king and the queen in her hand.


	11. Bullseye

_**Chapter 11: Bullseye**_

A/N: In which we meet one of my favorite characters that is often overlooked, Bullseye! I love that dog, especially the way Dodger and Charley talk about him in the novel. Makes me smile! Anyways, R&R! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers as well, you guys are the best.

Warnings: Contains mentions of a dog mauling, and some disturbing imagery, nothing too bad though. Also some swearing, and a ridiculously bold Nancy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the weeks passed and night after night went without incident, the worry Nancy felt involving Bill's housebreaking subsided, although she doubted it would ever really die completely. Still, it was to the point now where she could go to sleep if Fagin promised to wake her when Bill had returned home. Being woke up early had never felt so good to the young girl. Every night around four or five a gentle hand would shake her shoulder and there would be a quick whisper of 'he's back, he's safe.' Nancy most definitely liked the sound of that, safe. That word was all the more she needed to hear to slide back into a much more peaceful state of unconsciousness. After about a week they had even revealed the secret to the rest of the gang. Nancy chuckled now as she remembered the moment they found out.

--

_"You've been where?" Ace cried in shock._

_"Housebreaking," Nancy repeated for Fagin proudly. Bill sat back modestly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. _

_"So you 'aven't been at the Cripples?" Johnny said._

_"Nope." _

_"An' you've been riskin' yer neck every night..." Ace continued for him. _

_"By housebreaking," said James picking up right where Ace had left off. _

_"Uh-huh," Bill said taking a drink of his gin. All was silent and Nancy figured they were all feeling the same way she had when she had found out. She was proved wrong instantly by little Marshall's cry. _

_"AND YOU 'AVEN'T TOLD US ABOUT IT?" Fagin and the rest of the lads burst into jubilant laughter after that little outburst. _

_"Yes yes my dears, old Sikes 'ere is well on 'is way to bein' the greatest man of all time," he said clamping both his hands on Bill's shoulders proudly. For once, Fagin wasn't just saying that. He'd always known Sikes to have a particular deal of promise, but this was better then even he had anticipated. Something upset Nancy about the whole ordeal though, none of the boys were sad...none of them were worried. They looked at Bill as if he had gained a whole new sense of hero status, did they not even consider he might get caught?! Nancy judged the look on their faces and realized...no, they didn't consider that a possibility at all. And why should they? To them, Bill Sikes was invincible._

_--_

Nancy was pulled from her reverie by the yelling of a very familiar voice not too far off. Turning the corner, Nancy saw Ace battling it out with a strange white dog. The thing was stocky looking and gruff, a stray, just like the rest of the kids in the gang. It had a strange black spot about one of it's eyes that reminded Nancy oddly of a bullseye in a game of darts. The thing couldn't have been more then a year old, it was more a puppy then anything else.

"Get away from me ya blasted mutt! I says get away!" The dog simply jumped about Ace's feet happily and barked loudly every time it was scolded by the boy. "Blast you, get away from me I says!" Nancy couldn't help herself, female instincts taking over, she ran in a full sprint towards Ace and the dog.

"Aww," she cooed kneeling down. Instantly the dog barked with glee and began licking Nancy's face and every bit of exposed flesh he could reach.

"Oh gross, get away from 'er! Nance get away from tha' thing, you don't know where it's been," Ace insisted. Nancy giggled and threw her arms around the dog's bulky neck.

"Don't be ridiculous. Looks to me like 'e's been in the streets, same as the rest of us."

"I'm serious Nance, you don' know where that thing's been. It could be...diseased or somethin'," he persisted.

"Oh yeah, 'e's real sickly looking," she said as the pup bounded around them happily.

"'E could be....dangerous," Ace tried again. Even as he said those words he knew they were ridiculous, the dog had Nancy tackled and was licking her relentlessly.

"Ho-yuss," she giggled "a right born killer this one."

"Oh come on Nancy don't encourage the thing I was jus' startin' to get it away from me."

"Away?" Nancy cried shocked. "Why?"

"What do you propose we do, bring it 'ome wiv us?" Nancy sat there indignantly as she nuzzled her face in the dog's neck and smiled happily.

"I don't see why not," she insisted.

"Oh sure that'd go over well," Ace continued. "I suppose we're just goin' to get the thing to follow us around, pick our pockets for the day, march through the front door with the blasted thing following us like it owns the place and cry out as if it's the most normal thing in the world-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

"Hey Fagin, look we found a dog! It's comin' to stay wiv us now, 'ope you don' mind!" Nancy closed the door as she finished the sentence, Ace shaking his head like she was absolutely off her rocker.

"I was bein' sarcastic Nance," he whined. In response Nancy stuck out her tongue and bounded up the steps, the dog following her loyally.

"A what my dear?" Fagin asked appearing from the kitchen. He was covered in grease and clouded by smoke, squinting his eyes to see through the dim light to see the thing barking at her heels.

"A dog," she repeated, the young puppy nipping at her heels. "Can we keep it?" Fagin sat there as if trying to collect his thoughts before replying to the smiling young girl before him.

"I told 'er not to bring it," Ace defended. "It was all 'er idea!" Fagin sat there staring at the little puppy as if it might carry the bubonic plague. Gingerly, the old man reached down and picked the thing up by the scruff of it's neck. Barking happily, the dog extended it's rough pink tongue to lick the old man's face. If there had been any doubt in Fagin's head, it was erased instantly by that one simple gesture. Chuckling, he set the thing down.

"Certainly my dear, certainly! The more the merrier, eh?" Squealing like a little kid at Christmas, Nancy rushed forward and wrapped Fagin's legs (the only part of him she was tall enough to reach) in a hug.

"Oh _thank _you Mr. Fagin!" Nancy took a side glance over her shoulder, Ace's mouth was flung open like a door in a wind storm, the child was dumbfounded.

"Yer lettin' 'er _keep _it?" He asked incredulously. Fagin nodded once and went back into the kitchen, more or less unaffected by the newest addition to the gang.

"Yer responsible for it Nance," he added over his shoulder. "You nick the food for it and such I mean." Nancy nodded and smiled as the puppy jumped about her heels yapping. As soon as Ace had walked away from Nancy she noticed that the dog followed him, and continued to follow him in fact. The dog would not leave the boy's side the entire night, much to the annoyance of his newly found master.

"What's that thing about 'is eye?" Morice asked as the dog circled Ace's feet at dinner.

"Looks like a bullseye if you ask me," James said, tossing the pup a bit of his sausages. All the boys, except Ace, had been tossing the dog scraps all evening long. Still, the thing would not leave Ace's side.

"We should call 'im that," Johnny said decidedly. "Bullseye!"

"I like it," Bill added groggily. He was just getting up to get ready for the evening. "Sounds intimidating." Nancy chuckled inwardly to herself, he would be the one to think like that.

"Alrigh' then, Bullseye it is!" Nancy cried smiling.

"I don't care what ya call the bleedin' mongrel, I just wish it would get the 'ell away from me," Ace said, trying uselessly to get the dog away from his feet.

"Whatcha got against the dog Ace?" Nancy said, throwing another bit of sausage under the table.

"Not jus' this dog, dogs period."

"Why, 'e's 'armless."

"Oh yeah," Ace said, his voice rising. "They're all 'armless, real cute and cuddly like until somebody gets 'urt!"

"What're you goin' on about Ace it's just a dog!"

"So was the one that used to live next door to me but that didn't stop it from landin' me a one way ticket to the 'ospital did it?" All was very quiet following Ace's words for little more then a fraction of a second before the dog barked and Ace jumped like he'd been shot.

"What're you afraid of it?" Nancy asked, understanding dawning on her face.

"Wouldn't you be?" Ace countered. Angrily he pulled up his shirt to reveal huge scars extending all over his stomach and chest. Nancy gasped in horror as she stared at the large purple and blue marks cutting all over his torso. There were distinct outlines of teeth, others were long like claws had been dragged the length of him.

"A dog did that to you?" she choked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes! I don' care 'ow little they are, they're still dangerous, the whole lot of um!"

"Come come my dears," Fagin said, immediately jumping in to preserve the peace. "Nothing to fear here, nothing to fear. Civil words amongst friends yes?" Reluctantly Ace sat down, the dog still moving about his legs, attached to him almost unexplainably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill had just exited the flat that night before all the boys and Nancy began to prepare for bed. Nancy moved across the flat towards where Ace's bed was, her bare feet barely making a sound. The boy had just finished re-arranging his bedding when he turned to face the little girl standing by him.

"Ace," she said quietly.

"What do you want Nance?" His tone was agitated, but not unkind. Nancy figured it was more exhaustion from the day then anything else.

"I'm sorry," she continued. "About the dog I mean. That's just plain terrible, really." Gently, Ace reached down and ruffled her head, so filled with innocent ideas about the world.

"It's alright Nance, I know you didn't mean no harm." She smiled and patted his hand away.

"Stop that," she said, unable to hide her smile. He smiled back warmly.

"Goodnight Nance."

"Goodnight," she said turning to go. As if having a second thought she turned back to the puppy still sitting very near Ace. "Come on Bullseye, come sleep with me yeah?" She walked away, and was all the way in bed before she realized the dog had not followed her. Ace too, seemed oblivious of this fact until he had laid down on the floor by the wall. Slowly, Bullseye climbed next to Ace on the bedding, while every muscle in the boy's body tensed. Quietly, he let out a whimper as he tried to push the dog away. He wouldn't show it so much in front of the others, but he was terrified of the thing. The dog, slowly, as if he understood that Ace was not comfortable around him, crept towards the young lad's face. Ace froze and squeezed his eyes shut, convinced he was about to be torn to shreds once again. Then something rough and moist slid across his cheek. Bravely, the boy opened his eyes to find the dog was licking him. It looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Tentatively, Ace reached out his hand and scratched the dog behind it's ears.

"Good boy Bullseye," he said as the thing curled up next to him to sleep for the night. "Good dog."

**A/N:** Now we all know who the dog's attached to now, and who Bullseye winds up being the dog of later in the novel. Hehe kind of makes you wonder what's going to Ace doesn't it? ....NO? Well it should! .....-ahem- anyways please review. :-D


	12. Clever Dogs, New Tricks

_**Chapter 12: Clever Dogs, New Tricks**_

A/N: Quick note here, I'm spelling Bulls-Eye's name a new way. Bulls-Eye. Yes my Virtual Fagin Buddy I got the hint. -smiles- Anyway on with the show.

Warning: Contains suspense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That good dog Ace had seemed to finally at least accept the presence of was completely attached to his hip. When Ace went out on a job, so did Bulls-Eye. When Ace went to bed, so did Bulls-Eye. While Ace may not have been to fond of the idea he certainly managed to keep a lid on his fears and soon he found that the dog wasn't half bad at all. Even Fagin began to take a liking to the thing, because as he soon found out, it was very good for business.

"Wonder if that thing can do any tricks," Morice pondered idly one night. Bulls-Eye was laying faithfully at Ace's heels as the boys, and Nancy much to their disliking, had settled down to play cards one evening.

"Tricks?" Nancy asked curiously. Suddenly with a grin she revealed her cards and raked in the pot for the third time that night.

"Tricks," Morice growled through his teeth, ignoring her newest win. "You know, roll over, sit, stay, that kind of deal." Ace shrugged in response to Morice's query as he dealt out the cards once again.

"Let's find out," Nancy cried excitedly. All the boys turned to face her with a look of sheer curiosity on their faces. "I'd bet he at least knows to come when called, especially if he was running off to Ace." Nancy was on her feet now standing over by the stairs. "Come 'ere Bulls-Eye," she called clapping her hands. The dog's ears perked up at the sound of it's name but it made absolutely no move to get away from Ace's feet. Nancy's small pink lips formed a pout as she stared at the passive dog. "Ace," she ordered "tell 'im to come to me." Rolling his eyes and wanting nothing more then to return to his game, the boy obliged.

"Go on boy," he said giving the dog a little nudge. "Go to Nancy!" Instantly, as if Ace's command was all he needed, the dog leaped to it's feet and scuttled clumsily to the young girl. The dog stood by Nancy, it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth as he waited for another command.

"Call 'im back," Nancy insisted.

"Come 'ere boy," Ace said. Instantly the dog took off at a break neck pace skidding to a halt by Ace's worn shoes. They soon found out the dog would do anything, so long as Ace was the one ordering it. With a satisfied smile Nancy returned to the table, the card games resuming where they had left off. Already though, the wheels were turning in her head. That dog would help her pick even more then usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cash or Mash?"

"Cash," came both Nancy and Ace's instant reply to Johnny. With a small smile and a tip of his hat Johnny took off in the other direction from the pair, off to what was sure to be another easy day of work for him.

"Say Ace," Nancy continued after he had gone. "How'd you like to get some of the credit for these wild pickings I'm earnin'," she asked curiously.

"Whatcha mean little one?"

"The dog," she said smiling. "Tell 'im to walk along wiv me, then, call 'im around the corner. I'll pretend it's my dog that's run off an' it'll be easy as anythin' to get somebody's attention for the pick." Ace seemed to contemplate what she said, it made sense. Fagin would be really happy with their new found way of business too. As if to prod him along his positive train of thought further, Bulls-Eye barked happily in the silence.

"Alrigh'," Ace said with a grin. "Let's try it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Four watches....three pocket books...twelve 'andkerchifs..."

"Couple of snuffboxes," Ace continued where Nancy had left off. "An' one very nice lookin' ruby broach!" As they finished talking the both of them dropped their wares happily before Fagin, who's eyes were absolutely glistening with glee.

"Excellent m'dears! Excellent!" It was quiet for a moment before he inquired after them curiously. "'Ow did you um...manage this m'dears?"

"Bulls-Eye," Nancy stated proudly. "We made it up like 'e ran away from me. You know 'ow many idiot toffs are liable to 'elp a little girl wiv a run away dog?" Fagin smiled as he stared at the wealth of jewels before him. His guess was, a lot.

"That's very clever Nancy, very. But...you musn't use this trick every day. No, people would stop believing you. 'Ave you ever 'eard a story about a boy that cried wolf my dear?" Nancy shook her head solemnly. "Ah, well I'm afraid you'd be following down that boy's footsteps if you kept this up. Once a week I think, yes that should do. The rest of the time by yourselves as normal yes?" Both Ace and Nancy nodded, with plans to go as a pair once a week. Affectionately Fagin reached down and scratched Bulls-Eye's ears.

"Clever dog," he said, smiling at the irony of his words. "Now," he continued, staring up at the pair before him. "Go get the mutt something to eat." Nancy and Ace responded immediately, tearing out the door towards town excitedly, a little white dog nipping at their heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And a couple of wallets," Nancy finished as she emptied out the last of her pockets. She and Ace had been at their little game for months now, and everything had been going swimmingly the whole time. She was looking around curiously now, it was late, Ace hadn't been home yet. They'd gone out early that morning together but he had said he wanted to make a few more picks before he came home. It was now sunset and all the boys had long since come back.

"Excellent my dear, now if we could-" But Fagin's words of praise were eliminated by the sound of paws scratching at the front door. "What is...what is that my dear?" Nancy froze and listened intently to the faint scratching sound echoing through the now silent flat. Cups of gin went untouched, card games were froze mid-deal, and a very wide eyed little girl with red hair was feeling panic seize her body.

"Bulls-Eye," she managed. Her voice was barely above a whisper. That dog never left Ace's side, if he had returned to the flat alone, then something was wrong. All was frozen in place for another second and then, it seemed, everything was moving at once. Nancy flew down the stairs and jumped for the latch. She had never had to unlock the door before, this would never do. "Johnny!" she managed to cry, but there was no need, the boy was right behind her. Instantly the latch was pulled open and Nancy stared at Bulls-Eye, barking as loud as he could. "Where's Ace?" she demanded. Bulls-Eye barked and took a few steps back from the door frantically.

"He wants us to follow him," Johnny said getting ready to chase after the dog.

"Leave it!" she cried darting in front of him "I run the fastest." And with that Nancy had gone flying out the door leaving a dumbfounded Johnny in her wake. Angrily Johnny was getting ready to follow her when a thick hand on his shoulder restrained him.

"Where's she off to?" Sikes asked in a concerned voice.

"Somethin's up Bill," Johnny explained to the freshly awoken Bill Sikes. "Bulls-Eye came back without Ace just now, Nancy took off after 'im."

"An' you let 'er go alone?" Sikes cried outraged. Instantly he was out the door and tearing down the stairs after the form of Nancy and the yapping dog in the distance. "Stay 'ere," he cried behind him.

"The hell I will!" Johnny shouted. And with that he too was chasing after Nancy, who by far had the head start on all of them.

Nancy was chasing after Bulls-Eye as fast as she could, listening to the pounding of her boots against the cobbled street below. Behind her, she was vaguely aware of more footsteps, somebody had undoubtedly followed her from the flat. Her breath was hot and searing against her throat, that begged her all the while to take in more air. Nancy's blood pulsed in her ears and her heart roared so loudly that she feared it would bust clean out of her chest. Once she fell and felt her face smack the pavement before running on, ignorant of the blood now leaking from a wide gash in her forehead. All the while the young girl was intent on only one thing, a small barking dog scuttling before her in the cool night air. She was all but worn out when finally she came to a halt behind Bulls-Eye.

Her eyes went wide in terror, her mouth dry in shock. She tried to speak, but absolutely nothing would come out. Behind her, Nancy had barely registered the stopping of two more pairs of feet as Bill and Johnny came to a stop as well. The three of them stared at the building looming before them and threatening life as they knew it. The Courthouse. Ace had been caught.


	13. Trial

_**Chapter 13: Trial**_

A/N: Okay wow a seriously sad chapter I'm not going to lie. This one was hard for me to write because I become SO attached to the characters I write about. But this is Dickensian London not happy princess fairy ville (wouldn't that be a cool place to live though?) Haha anyway, on with the chapter, please R&R.

Warnings: Swearing, Sadness, Drama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ACE!" Johnny rushed forward in alarm as soon as his brain could wrap around what must've become of his best friend.

"No!" Sikes cried. Again his hand flew out to restrain Johnny, who was instantly struggling against his grasp.

"Let me go damn you! That's my best friend in there!"

"There's nothing you can do," Sikes tried to reason pulling Johnny back.

"Somebody 'as to find out what's going on. Somebody 'as to 'elp 'im!"

"'E won't be on trial tonight," Bill said holding Johnny back. Furious, Johnny rounded on Sikes and spat his next sentence through gritted teeth.

"Damn you," he growled. "That is my _best mate._ We've known each other all our lives. We ran away from the chimney sweeps together, we lived in the streets together, an' we came to Fagin's _together. _If you think fer one second I'm going to sit 'ere while 'e rots in the clink then you, Bill Sikes, are daft!"

"See some reason Johnny, nobody's talkin' about leavin' the kid defenseless. Let's go talk to Fagin an' see what 'e thinks."

"We 'ave to find out when the trial is," Johnny continued frantically as if Bill hadn't spoken. Again he tried to pull away and go into the Courthouse but Bill's grip was too firm for him to manage it.

"Then _I'll_ go. You'll be of no good to any of us in this state. Take Nancy back, tell Fagin wot 'appened, an' I'll be back afore ya know it." Johnny seemed to calm if only a little and, noticing poor Nancy's bloody state, took her by the hand to lead her back to the flat.

Nancy walked numbly along the road next to Johnny, ignoring how her head seemed to throb. It was not bleeding badly anymore, she highly doubted it was anything to worry about. Instead, the worry came from what was going on with Ace right now. _I shouldn't have let him go out, _she thought. _I should've made him come back to Fagin's with me. This is my fault....if he can't get set free....my fault..._

"My fault," Nancy murmured. She jumped when she realized she had voiced her thoughts and quickly stole a glance up at Johnny. He was not paying attention to her. His eyes were locked straight ahead and his jaw was set in a tight line. If he was thinking, it was not of where he was right now. The boy seemed to be nothing more and nothing less then completely numb. She thought of the camaraderie between Johnny and Ace, how Johnny always seemed to know Ace's whole story. She couldn't imagine one boy functioning without the other. No matter what happened, they had to get Ace back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tomorrow mornin' then?" Bill asked, trying his best to sound cordial.

"Yes all trials are set for tomorrow morning," the policeman said.

"Thank you." Sikes turned away from the man, who was under the assumption he had been inquiring so he could study the proceedings of a trial. It had nearly killed him to say he was doing so because he was hoping to be a member of the Bow Street one day. Still, he'd lie any way he had to to get what he needed. At the moment, what he had needed was information about Ace's trial.

As Bill was exiting the Courthouse he nearly tripped over something just in front of the door. Bulls-Eye was laying there whining quietly. When he noticed Bill, the dog looked up at him with wide eyes. If at all possible, Sikes could've sworn the dog looked worried. Awkwardly, he reached down and scratched Bulls-Eye's ears before giving him a gruff pat on the head.

"Nothing more's 'appening tonight boy, let's get 'ome." To Bill's surprise, Bulls-Eye got up and followed him into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In the morning Bill, you're sure?" Fagin said. He hadn't moved from his place at the table since Nancy had come home to tell him what had happened. He was sitting staring at the woodwork with his hands folded before him almost in a way of meditation. Nancy was standing next to where Bill sat, staring at him with wide eyes as the conversation continued. She was not alone, Bulls-Eye would not leave his side. Johnny it seemed was the most affected, the boy wouldn't lift his eyes from the flames that were eating the wood in the fireplace. All of them left him be, they knew he had to be worried enough as it was.

"Positive."

"Alright then. Bill, in the morning you 'ave to go down there. We'll need adequate warning if Ace is going to p-"

"If you finish that sentence," Johnny snapped cutting him off. "If you so much as think of insulting Ace by suggesting that 'e would peach on you, I will come out of this chair and knock your teeth down your throat Fagin. Am I clear?" All of them stared in shock at the thirteen year old before the fire. He hadn't spoken since the scene in front of the Courthouse, and now he had exploded on Fagin himself.

"I know Ace is your friend," Fagin said slowly. "But that doesn't mean 'e's above-"

"Johnny's right," Nancy said. Every eye in the room turned to face her. The little girl didn't seem aware of that, she was still talking soully to Fagin. "Couple weeks after I came 'ere, tha' mornin' Ace stole my shoe do you remember?" Fagin smiled despite himself at the memory of that particularly chaotic morning at the flat. "Well tha' mornin' Johnny was jokin' around saying he'd as soon quit pickin' on me as 'e would peach on you. An' Ace, 'e got _furious._ I've never seen 'im so mad. Trust me, whatever's about to 'appen in that courtroom tomorrow, it's not going to be Ace peaching." The old man seemed to mull over her words for a moment before he nodded very slowly.

"Alright."

"We 'ave to find out what's going to be going on though," Johnny said frantically. "I'll go down in the morning and-"

"No," Fagin said. "You can't keep your head on enough to sit in court quietly I fear. Bill, take Nancy down in the morning. Nancy my dear, wait inside and run the information back to us as soon as you find out what's happened yes?" Johnny made a small choking sound like he was biting back tears and he didn't turn from the fire as he tried not to burst right then and there. He was shocked by the feel of Fagin's hands on both his shoulders. "Don't fret my dear, Ace will be fine." Johnny nodded wearily, because he wanted nothing more then to believe him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the next trial?"

"Young boy your honor, charged with picking pockets."

"Yes yes," the judge said in a stuffy manner. "Bring him in." Nancy's head jerked up as she realized it was Ace being brought in and being made to stand in the dock. "What's your name boy?"

"Alex Cook your honor." Nancy was shocked at the way Ace was acting. He was standing there bravely, acting as though he was almost honorable.

"Charged with picking pockets?" Ace nodded. "How old are you boy?"

"I'm thirteen sir." The judge nodded.

"Are there any witnesses in this case?" The policeman nodded and handed some papers over to the judge. The judge raised his eyebrows and stared over his spectacles at Ace. "Twenty-seven witnesses?" Ace winced at the number, he did not think so many people had seen him. He was cursing himself now, not sure how he could've been so stupid. The policeman leaned in towards the judge and muttered something that Ace didn't quite catch, he was too busy sulking over his stupidity. But that had been _such _a nice watch. "A member of the gang?" That much Ace did catch, coming from the judge's lips. His head jerked up and he stared at the old judge, who in turn was boring holes in him with his eyes. "Alex Cook, is it true that you are a member of Fagin's gang?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Ace replied before Bill even had time to so much as flinch in fear of peaching.

"A man by the name of Fagin runs a gang of young pick pockets, are you among the members?"

"Never 'eard of 'im," Ace insisted. Nancy was impressed with what she could see, Ace had his poker face on, and even she couldn't see through that. Let alone an old and probably half-blind judge.

"Boy, I think you're lying to me," the judge replied, his tone grave. In response, Ace did little more then shrug his shoulders indifferently. "If you reveal for me the whereabouts of Fagin, I'll cut you a deal. I'll set you free and you won't be tried with the rest of the gang. I mean it." Nancy could hear it in his voice, the judge actually did mean it. She was sure Ace could hear as much also, but still he stood there like a statue, his lips drawn in a tight line. The judge waited a minute and then continued on rather unnervingly. "Well if you won't respond to bargains...how about a threat? _Refuse_ to give up the gang, and I'll try you as an adult. Mark my words boy, you'll hang!" Nancy flinched at the word and she looked over with a chalk white face to Bill. He was sitting rigid in his seat, ready to run at any moment as it would seem. It was only then that she became aware that the courtroom was still silent, Ace hadn't so much as blinked in response. "I'll give you one more chance boy...." the judge was growling now "where are your accomplices?" Ace's face was like stone as he looked the man dead in the eyes.

"I acted alone."

And, as nothing more and nothing less then a boy that had become one of the most well loved and respected members of the gang, Ace was sentenced to hang at sunrise.


	14. Leaving

_**Chapter 14: Leaving**_

A/N: A short but powerful chapter of the aftermath of losing Ace. I believe the next chapter will be skipping ahead several years. I may do that two or three times in the next couple of chapters but nothing too dramatic, and obviously I'll inform you if there has been a huge time lapse. Anyways, please R&R.

Warning: Contains forshadowing, depression, and perseverance in the face of sorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny had gone into hysterics when he'd been told the news. No, hysterics would've been an understatement. The child, it seemed, had completely lost his head. When he wasn't crying, he was screaming and if it wasn't that he'd sit there muttering to himself in the corner. Everybody gave him a wide birth, they all understood, they were all grieving.

Bulls-Eye would not leave Bill's side now. It seemed that since he had been the one to take control while Ace wasn't around, that Bill was the one the dog was so attached to now. But Nancy would never use that dog for tricks again. That was her and Ace's bit. Ace. Just the name made a lump swell in the young girl's throat. She had to fight bitterly against the tears that always wanted to come out of her eyes now. She supposed that in her time at Fagin's she had come to understand that what they did was dangerous. She had just never thought that anything like this could actually happen, that anyone of them would ever really get caught.

Every night when the boys settled down for bed Nancy was totally unnerved. Ace had originally slept in a spot directly across the room from her. She could see the empty sheets now, left unmade as if he had just slept in them that morning. But it had been two days since the hanging, and he would never sleep in that bed again.

The whole ordeal had been front page news as far as the London post was concerned. She had been out on the job and it was already in the morning paper. The boy shouting 'extra, extra!' had not captured her attention, but the words following it had....

_"Suspected member of Fagin's gang hung this mornin'. More expected to follow!" Instantly Nancy's spine stiffened and she turned as inconspicuously as possible towards the paper boy. Was it really possible? Had they found out something else? Was everyone in danger? _

_Slowly Nancy crept up and waited until the boy was preoccupied with another customer to swipe a paper and take off running. She hadn't ceased her break neck pace until she'd reached the flat, somebody there had to know how to read. _

_As it turned out Fagin had, and he had rather grimly read out the information the paper entailed. Nancy was relieved to hear that Ace had not changed his mind about peaching, it was simply speculation as to their whereabouts (none of which were even close!) Still, the idea of Ace's hanging being front page unsettled the young girl, apparently they were all more wanted then she realized. _

It was well past midnight when Nancy became aware of church bells chiming in the distance. She wondered how many times the ring was going to pierce the silence of the flat. Silence. Nancy sat bolt upright, it had never been silent in here since Ace died. Johnny was always going on in one way or another, he hadn't paused to so much as sleep. She looked around curiously and saw Johnny by his bed, yanking on his boots. Quietly, she dropped out of bed and crossed the room to him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Johnny," she said, her voice extremely hesitant. "Where're ya goin' Johnny? It's so early."

"I'm leavin' Nance," he said. The boy barely sounded like a shell of her old friend.

"You're what?" she asked in a shocked whisper. Her voice had raised just a tad, but not enough to disturb the sleeping members of the flat.

"Please don't rat me out Nance, I've got to go. There's nothin' left for me 'ere, I don't know what I'll do, but I can't go like Ace. Hell Nance, I can't even bare the thought of it." Nancy looked as though she was ready to cry as she stared at the other of her partners in crime, was he really going to leave her here all alone too? Nancy felt that lump in her throat again and this time the tears refused to stop at the border of her lashes. "Don't cry little one, yer still the best pick pocket I've ever seen. I just _can't_ stay here anymore, especially not without Ace."

"Don't go," Nancy croaked. Her words were barely a whisper. Slowly, Johnny dropped to his knees and wrapped the tearful little girl in a hug.

"I wish I had the guts to stay here Nance, just so as I could be with you. You're not like the others 'ere, you're special you are. I want you to promise me somethin', can you do that?" Nancy nodded, not trusting her throat to be capable of words anymore. "The life we live here ain't easy, there's some things your gonna see in your lifetime that could really mess a person up bad. I want you to promise me you're goin' to stay good Nance, that you'll always be as happy and care free as you are now, no matter what. Promise me you'll never let anythin' break ya, can you do that?"

"I promise," she whispered. Johnny smiled and gave her one more quick hug before darting out the door and into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gone?" Fagin repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. Nancy nodded once more. "He didn't....talk like he was going to do anything that could get us into trouble...did he my dear?"

"No, he just couldn't bare what had happened to Ace I suppose. They were best mates ya know." Fagin nodded, he knew. His face was very solemn as he tried to calculate the loss of two of his favorite boys in a matter of mere days. Finally, he managed to gain some form of composure and he smiled at the young girl before him.

"I suppose you're going to 'ave to go out on your own now my dear. Think you're up to the challenge," he asked playfully. Anything to lighten the funeral procession sort of mood that had settled on the flat. Nancy nodded and grinned despite the night's events. "Good girl," Fagin said with a smile. "Clever girl."


	15. Of Shadows and Nightmares

_**Chapter 15: Of Shadows and Nightmares**_

A/N: Well I tried to put a more happy ending on this chapter. Skipping ahead one year, Bill now 19, Nancy now 7. Like I said these next chapters are going to be some time lapses. Anyway, enjoy, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are awesome! Keep it up. :-D

Warning: Contains an angry Nancy, some disturbing imagery, and ideas of abandonment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year passed, the seasons changed, and soon new boys joined to replace the ones that had fled. Edward and Benjamin, brothers Nancy thought but she wasn't too sure. They were nothing at all like her past partners in crime. They were crude and loud and sometimes annoying. Then again, they were even younger then she was, Edward being six and Ben being five. Nancy could remember enough about her old life to know that she was born in the winter, so she knew she'd had a birthday since she came to the flat. Seven years old, 'what a big girl' Fagin had commented merrily. They had held the celebration two days after Johnny left. Not a soul in the flat had felt like celebrating. For the most part things went without event, the occasional scare here, the noisy fight there, but never anything quite like the drama they'd experienced with Ace. Bulls-Eye grew too, grew attached to Bill's hip that is. The dog never left his side, Nancy had never seen one without the other.

Bill had gotten better and better at what he did, well enough that Fagin began to pay him for the goods he brought back. Vaguely Nancy could remember Fagin's words 'we all 'ave to grow up sometime'. He would move out into the world soon, especially with how good he'd become at the housebreaking business. Still, the better he got, the worse Nancy seemed to be worried for him. It seemed that after the whole ordeal with Ace, she sat up every night he was gone listening for Bulls-Eye's paws to once again scratch the door.

Something was wrong with her now, the events in her first few months at Fagin's had shaken her so soundly she knew it would take her years to get over it. Every time she saw dawn's light, it gave her chills to think of the last dawn Ace must've seen. Whenever she heard a paper boy shouting 'extra' in the street, it made her blood run cold. The worst of it all was the nightmares, yes, those were the worst. For the most part she could keep them from everybody, but they just kept getting worse as time wore on. The one she'd had tonight, had been extremely bad...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy woke shivering and gasping for air as she stared around the flat. Everybody was sleeping safe and sound, even Bill was back by now. She felt cold sweat pouring down her face as she looked around trying to get a grip on reality. Her breathing was nowhere near steady, coming to her in short, shallow puffs. It had all been so real, every last detail.

_Dawn broke over the horizon line as Nancy was brought out of her cell. Her dress was in tatters and her hair was matted with days of hands running through it distraught. They were all there, lining her walk to the gallows. Bill, Fagin, everyone. Every last face of the gang was looking at her with shame, clucking their tongues in disappointment that she had been so daft as to get caught. She looked up at the hangman, who seemed one hundred feet tall in comparison to her petite frame, and he sneered at her menacingly. Then they slipped the rope around her neck and pulled it taught. The fibers cut and burned against her delicate and pale skin. The hangman reached for the lever to drop the platform, she cried out....._

Nancy shuddered as she tried to shake the dream from her thoughts. Gagging at the memory of the noose she clutched her hands to her neck instinctively. She had felt the rope. _Felt _it burning into her neck, searing her delicate flesh.

"I felt the rope," she croaked. Nancy heard distantly the sound of distressed wails of agony, it took her a few minutes to realize the sound was coming from her own throat. There was another sound then, the sound of somebody getting out of bed.

"Nance?" Nancy looked over to see Bill. Bill. He was always there for her. She wasn't sure what on earth was happening, but she was so overjoyed to see his face in this time of darkness that she threw her arms around his neck in a hug while he continued to kneel by her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Nancy shook her head desperately against his chest.

"I dreamed they hung me Bill, hung me at dawn just like Ace." She began crying again as she spoke, her fear assaulting her cheeks in the form of hot salty tears. Bill didn't seem quite sure how to react, except for to shush her delicately and lay her back down.

"It was just a dream Nance, go back to sleep." Nancy's hand shot out and grabbed Bill's. Her tiny palm could barely wrap around one of his fingers but she held him there desperately with what little grip she had.

"Stay with me," she whispered quietly. She bore up into him with her innocent little eyes, "please?" Bill hesitated a moment before sitting down next to her bed and waiting for her to fall asleep. He was dead dog tired but something about the young one was so powerful he couldn't refuse her. He ran his thumb in delicate circles around the hand that still held his fast as Nancy drifted off to sleep. First her eyes fluttered shut, then her breathing slowed to a very countable pace, and finally, the hand holding Bill to her relaxed. Smiling, Bill went to lay down at last, just as dawn broke over the flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leaving?" Nancy gasped. Gin cups were held half way to mouths, cards had been dropped and scattered in a moment of shock, only Fagin seemed unsurprised by the news. "Oh Bill," she moaned "why?" He shrugged almost absentmindedly as he took a sip of his gin.

"It's just time fer me to go Nance. I've got enough to get a 'ouse not too far from 'ere. It's not as if I'm goin' away forever. There's just more opportunities fer me now wiv the pickings I'm earning."

"Bill," James gasped. "_The _Bill Sikes is leaving us?" He too seemed incapable of wrapping his brain around the idea.

"Not leaving, not really. I'll come back to visit a lot, still gotta get the goods to Fagin so 'e can get me my cash." Instantly, every child swiveled in their chair to look at the old miser. He was nodding calmly, unaware of the attention that had suddenly been turned to him.

"That's right my dear, that's very right indeed," Fagin said with a gap toothed smile. The air was laced with tension so thick you could've sliced it with a knife. All the boys' breath was ragged, some were wide eyed at the news they'd just received. You could've heard a pin drop and then...laughter! Hysterical laughter bubbled up from Nancy and she laughed so hard that she almost fell from the old chair she was seated in. Every eye turned from Fagin to face the little red head who was giggling so hysterically some were contemplating placing a bet on when she would stop. Finally Nancy's giggles dissolved into a few strained chuckles and when she regained her breath she looked up at Bill.

"That's hilarious Bill. For a second there I thought you were serious, leavin' us, cor! What a card!" She giggled again and all the boys looked even sadder at the way she was taking this news.

"Nance," Bill said gently to the giggling girl, "It's not in jest." Instantly Nancy's giggles stopped and she was sitting rigidly in her chair.

"You _can't _be serious Bill," she said in a painfully optimistic tone.

"I am Nance, I mean it. Every last word." All was quiet for a second, the boys had momentarily forgotten their own shock as they watched the strained scene before them. Deafening silence echoed around the flat and then the red head spoke again, this time in a tone that sounded nothing short of broken.

"You're really goin' to leave me too?"

"Nance, I'm not _leavin' _ya-"

"YES YOU ARE!" she exploded. Young Nancy was absolutely shaking with the intensity of her words. Fagin had seen her ill tempered before, but this was something else, something new. There was meaning behind her words this time, something had truly upset her. "They always leave me, always! Everybody, every last friend I've 'ad 'ere 'as left me! Ace, 'e didn't 'ave a choice but 'e left us didn't 'e?" Fagin opened his mouth to interject but she turned to face him just as furiously. "_Don't _ deny it! An' then Johnny was right behind him, never mind that scared little girls were 'is friend 'ere. Never mind about little ol' Nancy, who gives a care about 'er. An' now you Bill, you're right behind um! YOU'RE RIGHT BLOODY BEHIND UM!"

Silence resounded off the walls of the flat following her words. She sat there, a cross between anger and depression as she stared down the boys who were gawking at her in shock. It was quiet for a very long time before she spoke again.

"Are you really going to leave me 'ere all alone?" Her voice was a murmur, and nobody took any offense by them, they knew what she meant. Bill was her last boy that she was really close with, without him she had no true friends in the gang. Sikes wavered in his calm resolve, those words had cut deep, really deep. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment, and then took a slow step towards her. Fagin, recognizing the sudden intimacy of the moment between friends, shooed the other boys away and tactfully pretended to be interested in his cooking.

"Nancy," Bill said. His voice sounded distant, as if he was more guilty than ever by the daggers she had chosen for words. He knelt down so he could be on eye level with the girl violently fighting back tears before him. "You've known for a long, long time, that I was gonna 'ave to move out. You know, lor' you _'ave _to know by now that you'll always be my friend. It's not as though I'm going off to the clink or somethin'." He reached his arms out and clamped both his hands on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and her crystal eyes bore into him as he continued talking. "I'm not Ace or Johnny, I _am _coming back." She sat quietly for a moment and then drew a deep breath to calm herself.

"When are you leavin'?" There was quiet resolve in her voice but it was nowhere near the contentment he'd heard so many times.

"Tonight." He was shocked to find that his voice was even quieter then hers.

"Far away?" Bill shook his head as harshly as he could to reassure her.

"Just up town Nance, a little place near the Cripples."

"And you'll come back to visit me?" Bill smiled and ruffled her hair as Ace had done so many times. Her heart stung with the familiar gesture as she stared up at Bill.

"Who could stay away?" Nancy nodded, not happy, but accepting at the very least.

"Alright."

She went to bed after that, unable to watch him leave. Nancy was still staring at her shadow on the wall when the church bells chimed midnight in the distance. Silently she wondered if Bill could hear those bells from his new house. Nancy stared at her shadow on the wall and was almost amused by the look of it. Bulls-Eye wasn't even here anymore, was her existence so sad that her shadow was her only friend? Chilled to her very bone by that possibility, Nancy turned her back on her shadow and slid into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two weeks later and things were more or less back to normal at the flat. Nancy was gathered with the boys finishing up their usually moldy sausages and winning at cards. Things seemed oddly normal for the boys, they'd stayed out of Bill's way enough while he slept during the day, and interacted with him only in the late evening. It was worse for Nancy now though, she hadn't the foggiest if he made it back from his housebreaking trips alright or not. Every morning she listened very carefully to the headlines the newsboys were shouting, it was not that Bill Sikes had been caught.

"I win again," Nancy grinned as she raked the cards in towards her person.

"Oh Nance!"

"Not again!"

"What is this like her sixth game this-"

The cries of protest were cut off by a dog barking roughly in the distance. Nancy froze in fear as she strained her ears to catch the sound of goings on outside. That was definitely Bulls-Eye, but where was-

"Bill m'boy!" Fagin cried as Sikes entered the flat with a smile on his face. "So good to see you."

"Good to see me?" Bill joked smiling as he began to empty his heavy coat pockets "or good to see the goods?"

"A little bit of both I suppose," Fagin said smiling while Nancy practically exploded with joy from her seat at the table. "A little bit of both."


	16. A Chance Encounter

_**Chapter 16: Chance Encounter**_

A/N: Okay you guys, sorry for lack of update. Our track meet last night wasn't over with until 11:30 p.m.! Can you say yikes. Anyways, I'm particularly fond of this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please R&R, I'll update more on Monday.

Warning: Contains hilarity. :-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy listened with a pleasant air to the scuffing of her boots on the cobbled streets of London. It was a good day, lots of people were out and about, great for business! Of course, business hadn't been going to good for Nancy since she'd gotten older. It was hard to be adorable and distracting at age fifteen, so she'd had to rely on pick pocketing skills alone to earn her keep. Of course, Miss Nancy had grown to be _very _distracting as the years had worn on, she just didn't realize it.

Though her dress, deep green as of late, was in enough tatters to reveal in several spots her purple underskirts, it clung quite nicely to her figure. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that she did indeed have a figure. Her auburn curls were still wild and matted but they were much longer now, hanging to the middle of her back and framing her face quite nicely. Her features had changed little other then that she'd thinned out from the round cheeked child she used to be. So she was indeed distracting, just not in a way that helped her pick a pocket.

Quietly, she walked up to the book stand in an innocent enough manner and began leafing through the pages of this book or that. Lots of rich gentlemen tended to hang about the book stand, it was the easiest way to snatch whatever valuables their pockets might hold. Point with one hand to a book and inquire as to whether or not they'd read it, pick a wallet out of their pocket with the other. Of course, that entailed going in blind, which wasn't always the easiest for Nancy to pull off. She managed though, not nearly as much as she used to pick in her younger days, but she definitely managed.

"Oh!" She cried, her tone laced with admiring as she used one delicate hand to stroke the cover of a book she'd never seen before. "I did so enjoy this book, have you read it?" she asked to the gentleman standing next to her.

"Can't say as I have, is it good?" The man was not terribly unkind looking, but he definitely had a firm air about him. He wouldn't be the kind to buy a load of rubbish, so she'd have to be careful not to get caught. She doubted stories about a starving little brother would save her from trouble with this man.

"Oh yes it's the most enchanting story about this boy who goes through the most awful time because his mother...oh but I shouldn't ruin it for you, see for yourself." She was trying to keep her face looking friendly while her mind absolutely contorted on concentration. Pinching up the fabric of the pocket wasn't the trick, using only one hand to snatch the wallet out of it while keeping one hand in his sight was.

"Perhaps I will," he said picking up the book. "Thank you for the suggestion."

"Anytime," she said smiling. She nodded curtly and turned to walk away, tucking the wallet in her pocket as soon as she was out of sight. Silently, she wondered how long it would take him to notice it had been she that had picked his pocket. But then again, the words she had told an old friend long ago were still true, you couldn't have her face and be suspected of much. Nancy decided to make her rounds about the town, swiping the occasional pocket handkerchief here, stopping to ask the time and managing to steal the watch off the man before he had it re-pocketed there. She was in such a delightful mood that business was going this well that she hardly noticed the person in her path, whom she happened to bump into full force.

"Oof!" she exclaimed rather ungracefully as she fell straight back onto her bottom, at the same time as the figure was demanding

"Oi! Watch it!"

"I'm terribly sorry," Nancy exclaimed. It was a young boy before her, twelve at the most, and looking mischievous enough to beat all. He finally looked up at her and, taking in the obvious beauty of the young lady before him, instantly forgot his well thought out string of curses he had intended to send his attackers direction.

"Oh tha's alrigh'" he said dusting himself off as he rose to his feet. Quickly he offered a hand to the young lady who only too gratefully took it and got herself up.

"I really am sorry about that," Nancy said cordially. _No use drawing unecessary attention to yourself, _she thought. _Just calmly excuse yourself before people start taking notice of....look at that...what is that silk...really nice handkerchief...I wonder if..._

"The fault's all mine m'lady," he replied. He acted quite the little gentleman, and appeared it too. His clothes seemed a bit too big for him and he wore a large navy blue waist coat over his shirt and trousers. He was a snub nosed little thing, with dirt smudging up his face, and his brown eyes were nothing if not plain. Still, he seemed to think very highly of himself.

"If you'll excuse my rudeness I was really just about to be off, I'm in a terrible hurry," Nancy continued. Which she wasn't, but she had to get away from him, or at least sweep past him.

"Oh yes...yes...of course," the boy said smiling. Nancy swept right past him with a little curtsy, snatching the handkerchief from his pocket as she did. She wondered if she was so ridiculous that she had now resorted to stealing from children. But that had been a nice handkerchief, it truly had, so it was no skin off her nose what-so-ever. Bill would laugh when he heard about this one.

Bill...boy was he all that was on her mind these days. That is, when she wasn't worrying about the traps, or where her next meal might come from, or that she was getting too old to get away with picking pockets anymore. Bill came back to visit the flat often. Well, visit wasn't precisely the right word. It was more like showing up and demanding his money from Fagin, who all too quickly obliged. If Bill had seemed huge to Nancy when she was little, he was even more frightening now. Still, he was not unkind to her ever, in fact, he remained one of her dearest, if not most easily irritable, friends. She knew, if she didn't get on Bill's nerves then his temper would be good for the day. It had been a while since Nancy had seen him riled up over much of anything. Absentmindedly she thought of how he sometimes brought her gifts, like on her last birthday. He'd given her a lovely choker made of a thick black velvet cord with a green emerald in the center. Stolen, she was sure, but gorgeous all the same. With a faint smile Nancy reached up to where the choker should have been resting on her neck...and touched only her bare pale flesh.

Someone had stolen it! Someone had somehow managed to steal it right off her neck! She thought back through the day quickly, she'd had it at the book stand, and when she'd been going through town she'd seen her reflection in a window. It had still been on then. Of course, that had been right before she bumped into that boy...

The boy. She wasn't sure how but somewhere along their brief exchange he must've snatched it off her. Her necklace, a necklace that _Bill_ had given her. Anger pulsed through every nerve in Nancy's body as she turned sharply on her heel and sprinted back towards where she'd seen him last. He'd been a very unique character, shouldn't be too hard to spot in a crowd, especially when-

"OUCH!" She complained rather loudly as she collided with somebody for she second time that day. She scuttled to her feet at the same time as the other victim of her hustle and was astonished to see it was the same boy as earlier.

"YOU LITTLE THIEF!" They both snarled at the same time. "Me? Yes you! You're the one who stole my....would you stop that!" Both of them stood there near a not so crowded shop fuming at each other and clearly annoyed that they were voicing the same thoughts. In the back of her mind Nancy was registering how ridiculous they must've looked, but she couldn't help but keep her attention focused first and fore mostly on the thief before her.

"Please," she said quietly "that was a gift from a dear friend. Jus' give it back to me."

"So long as you hand over my pocket 'andkerchief. You 'ave no idea 'ow long it took me to swipe tha'. Was off a flippin' Lord somethin-or-other wot was in town the one day. Finest pickings I ever earned." A little smile was threatening Nancy's scowl as she received this news, that was impressive, very impressive indeed.

"Here," she said, fighting to keep her expression stern. The boy took the handkerchief from her and handed her her choker back out of one of his pockets. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then the boy gave a sharp little nod and turned to leave. Nancy stared after him in wonder...he had picked a Lord's pocket....he had picked _her_ pocket. No, more impressive then that, he'd snatched a choker right off her neck! She may not have been bringing back the best of pickings lately, but if she brought back a boy that could pick pockets like that.... "Hey wait a moment!" The boy stopped and turned back to face her.

"Wot?"

"What's um...what's your name kid?"

"Why so you can turn about an' turn me into the traps?" His expression was joking and Nancy knew he wasn't serious about his words. He walked back towards her and leaned at the entrance to the alley next to them.

"No...I um...I 'ave a proposition for you," she said smiling. The boy scratched at his brown hair and scrunched up his little snub nose in a very amusing manner.

"Wot...kind of an offer?"

"Where ya live at?"

"Where I can," he replied steadily.

"An...you um...you pick pockets often do you?" The boy shrugged nonchalantly and suddenly took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"S'how I make my living." She grinned at this news, this was turning out to be her day after all.

"Listen...we...my friends and I that is, we all do the same thing, pickin' pockets ya know? But we all got a nice place to live and a roof over our 'ead." The young boy quirked his eyebrow and crossed one ankle over the other.

"An' 'ow's that?"

"We live with a um...respectable old gentleman, wot gives us lodgings for nothing. 'E really don't ask for much in exchange for room an' board, cept' what we pick every day. If you want...I mean...you could come an' live with us, Mr. Fagin'd be glad to 'ave ya."

"Tha's really 'is name," the boy said skeptically "Mr. Fagin?"

"Swear on m'life," she said smiling. He seemed to think for only a second before a smile spread across the boy's face. His smile was fantastic, Nancy had never seen anything like it.

"Alrigh', you got yourself a deal." She smiled and shook the hand the child had extended towards her. They headed off, Nancy leading the way when she looked over her shoulder towards him.

"I'm Nancy by the way," she said with a small smile.

"An' I'm Jack Dawkins," he said with that devastating smile of his "pleased to meet you."


	17. Henceforth Known As

_**Chapter 17: Henceforth Known As...**_

A/N: In Which the Dodger earns his nickname. THANKS SO MUCH to all my wonderful reviewers, including the annonymous ones who I couldn't send a review reply to. You guys are awesome and the flippin' Fries in my happy meal. :-D This chapter is just for you guys.

Warning: Contains imitations of the proper and nicknames.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is Fagin 'ere?" was the first thing Nancy inquired as soon as Edward had let her in the door.

"No 'E went to see Bill cause of.....'ey! What is that?"

"Not what," Nancy explained as she shut the door behind Jack and herself. "Who."

"Who, wot, don' matter, who is that?" Seeming slightly terrified, the boy Nancy had brought with her took a step behind her person, using her almost as a shield.

"_He_ is the latest member of the gang if it so suits Fagin," she explained climbing up the stairs.

"Hey Nance 'ow was business today?" James was prattling on as soon as he saw her. "I 'ad a real nice day you know that? See there was this toff what was....who's 'e?"

"Listen up," Nancy said raising her voice "I'm only sayin' this once. This 'ere's Jack Dawkins, 'e's new, treat 'im nice or I'll box your ears in." Nancy used to laugh at that threat when Fagin had posed it to his boys upon her own arrival years ago, but now she found it to be a rather useful thing to say. "Jack, this is Marshall, Morice, Edward, Benjamin, an' James. Say 'ello boys." There were slight grumbles of welcome before the boys all went back to their goings on. It didn't take the new boy two seconds to recognize a card game going on, and, with a grin, he went off in pursuit of joining.

"Where'd 'e come from Nance?" James was asking as soon as the kid was out of earshot. James was a year older then Nancy was, and growing more handsome every day. He never quite understood why it was she was the only girl he'd met who hadn't fallen victim to his charms. If only he knew...

"Kid picked my pocket!" Nancy explained in a hushed but surprised tone. "Not only tha' really so much as that 'e stole my choker right off me neck wivout my noticin'!"

"The one Bill gave ya?" Nancy nodded and James stared at her shock. That was the girl's most prized possession, if the kid had swiped that, he must be good. "But you...I mean...." James took a side glance at the new boy, already engaged in a card game as if he owned the place. "Wow."

"That's what I thought," Nancy said smiling. "Fagin's gonna be real pleased with me for this one."

"No arguments there m'lady," James said with a mocking tone as he offered her a cup of gin "no arguments there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And you were able to swipe it off Miss Nancy's neck?" Fagin asked astonished. When he'd returned home from visiting Bill, apparently there had been a dispute about the housebreaker's pay, Nancy had briefly introduced the child before asking him to relay the story to Fagin. Jack was smiling, eager to impress, he strutted around and boasted his little claim to fame.

"That's right. It was too easy, she does this little curtsy as she's passin' me an' I flipped the clasp so fast she didn't notice it was fallin'!" Nancy smiled at Fagin from across the room encouragingly. Nancy was famous for three things in the gang, her beauty, her uncanny ability at cards, and the fact that it was _impossible _to steal from her. She was so observant she saw things even Fagin missed!

"Well then," Fagin said, a toothy grin appearing on his grimy features "we're very glad to see you Mr. Dawkins, _very_."

"I don' like it," Nancy piped up from where she was sitting in a chair by the window. It was the same one she'd been slumped in waiting for Bill to return home to them years ago.

"Don't like what my dear?" Fagin asked curiously.

"The kid's name, it don' suit 'im."

"That's right," James chimed in. "Too plain for what 'e managed to do, 'e picked somethin' off _Nancy _for God's sake!"

"Yes now see 'ere," Nancy said setting down her cup of gin and crossing the room. All the boys gathered around excitedly, she had a very theatric way of doing things. "I say that any boy, wot can pick a choker right off me neck, wivout my noticing..._especially _if that choker was given to me by none other then Bill Sikes 'imself...**am I right?**" She cried jubilantly throwing her arms out as if to prod the boys on. They all cheered thunderously in agreement that what she was stating was amazing. "Then 'e deserves a better name then jus' plain ol' Jack Dawkins. Now let me see..." she said pacing around the boy who was looking up at her with eager eyes. It was as if he was mesmerized by her every movement. "You managed to swipe the thing, an' dodge away from my person without me noticing it. So you're...the Dodger!" she cried triumphantly.

"Oh but think," Fagin cried getting in on the fun. "Of how fluidly he must've made the move, am I right my dear?" he asked nodding towards the new boy. The child shook his head vigorously in agreement.

"Tha's right," he said proudly.

"Almost..._artful _wouldn't ya say so Nance?"

"Why indeed I would Mr. Fagin," she said. They were all having a grand old time with this now, acting as if they were real upper crust people at a coronation or something of the sort. In this boy's case it appeared to be a knighting. "Kneel," she instructed the boy, who did so immediately. Looking about her for only a moment, she very flamboyantly snatched the toasting fork from beside the fire and touched it once on each of the boy's shoulders. "I claim you to be henceforth known, as the Artful Dodger. You may rise good sir," she said with a mock bow. All the boys cheered as Dodger rose to his feet with a grin stretching ear to ear. The children crowded around the new boy, clamping him on the back with cries of 'here's to the Dodger' and 'welcome to the gang Dodge.' Nancy's comment was the quietest of all but the one that the boy would turn out to remember, even years later. Smiling, she ruffled the boy's hair and gave him a little nod. "Consider yourself at home kid," were the words that would forever be engraved in the mind of the Artful Dodger.


	18. Game of Chance

_**Chapter 18: A Game of Chance**_

A/N: Well I really like this chapter, sort of a cute way to reference how ill tempered Nancy can sometimes be. Just a bit of filler and fluff, enjoy! THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys really make my day, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Keep it up.

Warning: Contains swearing, gambling, and admiring of Bill's rock hard muscles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh not again!" Benjamin cried throwing his cards down.

"I'm out," Edward grumbled.

"You're out, I was out before we started," chimed in James.

"That's because you're awful at cards to start with!"

"Hey shut up Marshall!"

"You shut up!"

"Shut it both of you," Nancy growled from across the room. She was bent intently over what looked like a bit of glass, trying to comb out her hair. "What the bleedin' 'ell are you all goin' on about anyway then?"

"This one," James said jerking his thumb towards Dodger "Is so good at cards that he could trump even you Nancy." Nancy laughed and continued to run a brush through her mangled locks.

"That's a good one James," she said laughing. Her face contorted in frustration as she yanked at a particularly vicious knot in the back of her head.

"I'm not kidding Nance, the kid's good."

"_Right. _Hey Fagin, you settin' this up or what?" She called to the old man. He was standing in the kitchen scribbling violently at some figures on a piece of parchment.

"And ten is twenty so if I sell if for half the....hm? What's that Nance? No, I 'aven't taught 'im anything my dear...and then I can buy it back for..." Nancy shook her head at the old man as he continued to mumble to himself. She caught Dodger looking at her curiously and she just smiled, the boy would learn to deal with his benefactor's strange behavior soon enough.

"Nancy I _bet _you that he could trump you in cards," James said. This time Nancy heard a word that was none to easily ignored by the ill tempered red head, bet. She always took a bet, it was like fire in her blood, she couldn't turn it down.

"What's the bet?" She said. Nancy had already set the brush and makeshift mirror aside. She was looking at James and waiting for her invitation to come across the room.

"We all play a game of cards, and I bet you my grandfather's pocket watch the kid wins." Nancy's eyes narrowed to nothing but slits before she got up, seated herself rather flirtatiously between James and Morice with a grand flip of her skirts, and shook James' outstretched hands.

"And when I win, I expect that ticker to work," she said very triumphantly. Edward dealt out the cards and they all started going around the table. Nancy was quietly smirking behind her hand at the game she had chosen to play. Speculation. Fagin had hand taught her this herself, if they thought anybody was going to beat her they were _so _wrong. _This is going to be like a piece of cake, _Nancy thought smiling. _I mean look at this hand, first of all those are two of the highest cards in the deck and the kid doesn't have any money to buy the trump card so if they think that...._................

"No. Way!"

"It ain't possible."

"Ben smack me, am I dreaming this?"

As the Dodger sat there smirking all the rest of the children sat there gawking. He had won.

"H-how? Who...what did you...huh?" Nancy spluttered incredulously.

"I told you s-"

"Finish that sentence," Nancy snapped at James. "And I'll bite your bleedin' legs off." All the kids were joking about now except her and James, clamping Dodger on the back, giving him a little nudge or a cry of encouragement. Even James eventually got up to join in the celebration. Dodger looked up from his huge group of admirers and spotted Nancy, hoping to see her look of approval.

If looks could kill, Dodger would've died a million times over before he could gasp in shock at the hostility radiating off the young woman. Angrily she shoved her cards to the floor and exited the flat, letting a stream of curses fly under her breath as she did so. She had just slammed the door shut behind her and was intending to storm away to God knows where when she bumped into something so solid she felt like a wall. Instantly she staggered back and fell straight onto her rear end.

"IS THERE ANYBODY I HAVEN'T BUMPED INTO TODAY?!" She thundered furiously. She rubbed her head once and was gathering her wits to kick the wall when she realized it hadn't been a wall at all.

"Sorry Nance!" Bill Sikes cried, immediately offering a hand to help her up. "Didn't see you there." _So it was Bill's chest, _she thought as he helped her to her feet _that explains the wall-like feel. Really strong, he must be toned...from all the housebreaking..._Nancy shook her head to clear it of both thoughts and blush as she looked up at Bill.

"My fault," she grumbled. She was still not past the fact that she'd lost a card game for the first time since she was six. Bill was biting back a smile at the flustered young girl's obvious irritation. It wasn't until she brushed past him still muttering under her breath that he realized there was something more then usual upsetting her.

"Hey Nance?"

"He just walks right in and thinks he can...**what?**" she snapped. If it hadn't been a man as strong as Bill on the receiving end on that word, they probably would've actually cowered at her tone, but he simply just stood there.

"Is something bothering you Nance?"

"The new boy," she growled. Sikes' face contorted in confusion as he looked towards the door to the flat and then back at her.

"There's a new boy?"

"I brought 'im back, 'is name 'is Dodger, 'e's the best damn thief I've ever seen 'sides you and 'e just beat _me _at cards!"

Bill tried not to laugh, he really did. Nancy looked like she could've killed him from where she stood if she wasn't so sure he could split her head wide open with his bare hands. Angrily she stood there shaking as if debating between tackling Bill head on and throwing herself over the edge of the bridge and to the gunky sewer below. Finally his chuckles slowed to the point where he could talk and he took a step towards Nancy, wrapping an affectionate arm around her.

"Nance, do you 'ave any idea 'ow completely ridiculous you sound just now?"

"Hmph," was her only reply and she jetted her bottom lip out into a pout. He laughed and gave her a light squeeze with the arm draped across her shoulders before letting her go.

"It's a card game Nancy, really. It's not as though the kid did something really bad like picked your pocket or anything." Bill chuckled at the idea before he caught sight of her face and stopped himself by clamping his jaws down on his own tongue. "No. No way somebody filched somethin' off _you_."

"That," Nancy spat through gritted teeth "would be how I met the charming lad." Suddenly Bill had disappeared from Nancy's side and was getting ready to enter the flat. "Where're you going?" she demanded.

"To meet this kid Nance. Annoying or no, he's got to 'ave some sort of talent." Nancy shot daggers into Bill's back with her eyes before giving up and following him in. "Alrigh' Fagin, where is 'e?" Bill called jubilantly as he bounded up the stairs.

"Bill m'boy. Not 'ere because there's more trouble wiv your money I 'ope."

"As a matter of fact that would be why I'm 'ere but that is besides the point. I wanna meet this new kid."

"Yes Bill," Fagin said with a proud smile. "Of course." At that point however the Artful Dodger was spitting his gin out and dropping his cup to the floor in shock.

"Bill?" Dodger squeaked. Bill turned to the kid and nodded. Dodger was rising from his seat as if he was staring at a ghost and not sure whether or not it was safe to proceed. "_The _Bill Sikes, 'ousebreaker to all of London?"

"What's it to ya?" Sikes grumbled in a grumpy manner. Dodger took a few steps forward before doing a sweeping bow. If he had had a hat atop his little head he most certainly would've tipped it.

"I 'ave followed your story ever since your first break in was reported. You're like legend you are!" Sikes smiled in a cocky manner at the young boy who was staring up at him absolutely starstruck. Immediately Dodger rounded on his heel to look at Fagin.

"Why didn't you tell me you know Bill Sikes?"

"Hadn't come up yet I suppose," Fagin said chuckling.

"Tha's right," Nancy stated proudly before ruffling the Dodger's hair a bit more roughly then necessary "me an' Bill go way back, don't we Bill?"

"Not 'alf we don't," Bill agreed smiling "and then some." Dodger looked from Nancy to Bill dumbstruck before letting out a long, low whistle. Everybody laughed at the boy's apparent shock and from then on the mood in the flat was very lighthearted, very lighthearted indeed. As if this had made it all better. Even Nancy, for all her grumbling, seemed in a much better off mood. And the Artful Dodger had found his place amongst the gang.


	19. The Hat

_**Chapter 19: The Hat**_

A/N: Well, I thought about it and why not follow the sequence of events. We meet Jack Dawkins, he is presented as the Artful Dodger, what next but the child's hat, eh? This chapter for Coralyne, who seems a bit of a Dodger fan such as myself. Thanks again to _all _my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the bee's knees.

Warning: Contains comedy, odd money storage, and hats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching Dodger try to fit into the mourning routines was, admittedly, amusing. First of all the child didn't seem to take to kindly to getting up as early as the rest of the gang had to rise. He seemed so out of place, bumping into people and several things because he didn't quite mesh with the routine everybody had formed there. He was so painfully and obviously out of place that Nancy took pity on the kid.

"Here, next to me then Dodge, 'ave a sausage." The child sat down and passed her a grateful glance, to which she merely smiled and passed him a plate.

"Who's 'e goin' out with then Fagin?" James inquired. Usually the new ones didn't go out right away, but it was clear Dodger was as new to pickpocketing as an old man was to living. Not at all.

"Nancy I believe, since she brought 'im back. 'Sides, she's the only one without a partner." Nancy grumbled under her breath but kept a smile on. There was no need to be rude, but she hadn't got somebody new to work with for a reason, nobody could replace her old partners. Nobody. Fagin had said it though, so she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She quickly finished her breakfast and tapped the new kid to inform him it was time to leave. He left his breakfast half-heartedly and followed her to the door. He really didn't want to leave the food that was on the table behind, he'd never seen so much of it before. Which was pathetic really considering the gang lived on practically nothing to begin with.

"So you like working alone?" Dodger asked as he and Nancy moved towards London. She shrugged and tried to think of a delicate way to explain it.

"Not that really so much as that I used to work wiv a couple of kids that were real gems. It feels wrong working with anyone else." Dodger hung his head and tried not to look as disappointed as he felt. But boy alive did he feel disappointed!

"I could jus'...go then. 'Ave Fagin believe we're workin' together even though we're not." Nancy took notice of the child's mood and instantly corrected her error.

"No! No of course not. It'll be great 'avin you along Dodge. I'm sure of it." She watched as a smile spread across the young boy's face. _Too nice for me own good, _she thought. It wasn't as though him beating her at cards had been a personal blow, he'd simply played his best. Slowly Nancy could feel the anger sliding away from her, she was never one to stay riled up for long. No need for causing unnecessary drama, no need at all. As they entered the streets Nancy smiled as Dodger picked a handkerchief off the man next to them right off the bat. She smiled and nodded her approval and he beamed in response to her silent praise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'd say we're just about done for the day Dodge," she commented as she sat down at the fountain in the center of town. Her pockets weren't very heavy but his were, he was a natural at this, a downright natural! They were just getting ready to head back to Fagin's when Nancy noticed something very strange. There was a man at a nearby stall paying for goods before tucking his change in a rather dashing black top hat on his head. Quickly she tapped Dodge, distracting him mid-pick, and yanked him off to the side.

"What was that for?" he asked put off.

"Watch this guy?"

"Who...the toff wiv the 'at?" She nodded and pulled him back slowly as they both anticipated him making his next buy. Dodger witnessed the man's odd choice of money storage as well, before looking at Nancy with eager eyes.

"Stay 'ere," she said inching away from the boy already. "I'm gonna try and nab it." A small frown creased the boy's features as he watched her move away. He didn't enjoy being left behind as she went for the glory. That wasn't how he was used to doing things. Besides, this was his kind of a challenge. Nancy was on her tip-toes now behind the man, ready to yank the hat from his head and run. It was then that Dodger saw the danger before Nancy did, but he would risk too much by crying out to warn her.

Several things happened at once. The man turned to see Nancy reaching for his hat. Nancy's eyes doubled in circumference, and Dodger leapt through the air and snatched the hat from the man's head, still running.

"Stop, thief!" The man cried taking off after Dodger. Nancy pealed off in the other direction and swerved around the corner. She'd grown up on the streets her whole life, but, unbeknownst to her, so had Dodger. As she was turning the alley to yank Dodger off the street and from the crowd's view, Dodger came flying around the same corner and smashed into her, sending them both to the ground. Money flew in the air and rained on them like confetti as the pair of them laughed at how ridiculous they both looked. They instantly had to stifle their laughter and crawl back up against the wall to hide from the passing crowd. The pair of them waited until every last foot step had faded away, barely daring to breath the whole time, before erupting into giggles once again. Finally the pair of them sat there, leaned up against the wall and trying to calm the hysterical laughter that kept bubbling up from inside of them.

"You know you're a natural at this kid," Nancy said giving Dodge a little nudge. He smiled and nudged her back.

"Not 'alf bad yourself."

"That was brilliant," Nancy commented as she remembered the gentleman's shocked face as Dodger removed his hat mid-leap. At this point, Nancy looked down to see the hat in question clasped in Dodger's hands. Smiling she reached out for it. "Here now, lemme see this thing," she said grabbing it. She placed it atop her head and looked very uppity for a moment before they both snickered and Dodger plucked it from atop her auburn curls. Very proudly he deposited the thing on his own head. Nancy stopped for a second, looking at the way it sat and decided it looked just right on the boy. Oversized and gentlemanly seemed to be his fashion of choice anyways. Delicately she reached out and readjusted the hat so it looked just right and then gave him a smile. "Wear that," she said smiling. "It looks nice on ya kid." They both snickered before Dodger gathered up the money about them and placed it in his pockets. Then, joking around for lack of better things to do, they began giving each other nudges back and forth a few times. Finally, Nancy rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand to pull him with her while she rose to her own feet. "Come on," she said laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're back," Nancy announced as they entered the flat. Her and Dodger were the last two in, their little run in with danger had seemed to cause this.

"Wonderful my dears, and 'ow was business?" Fagin inquired as the two of them settled in at the table.

"Nice and brisk as usual," Nancy said beginning to empty her pockets. Now Fagin took notice of the Dodger's new head wear and smiled lopsidedly.

"Cunning hat my dear," he said addressing none other then the Artful Dodger himself. "Wherever did you get it from?" Dodger and Nancy looked at each other briefly, and then burst into laughter all over again.


	20. The Break

_**Chapter 20: The Break**_

A/N: Title refers to three things in this chapter. The bottle, the endeavor of Mr. Sikes, and Nancy's emotions snapping like a twig. Really hope everybody enjoys this one, I did my best. Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers, and bare with me please, I'm very busy as of late. :-D Please R&R.

Warning: Contains stress, mentions of violence, and very flirtatious behavior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Best friends didn't even begin to cover it. Dodger had been in the gang for two months now, and he and Nancy had become thick as thieves quite literally. Every morning they were off together, picking this pocket or that, getting into some kind of trouble. Dodger was good at what he did, he was downright fantastic. Even Bill Sikes had made comments on occasion and that couldn't make Dodger happier. Life in the gang had settled into a much more comfortable rhythm for everybody now. Mornings were spent laughing over a breakfast of moldy sausages, days were spent laughing over pick pockets, and nights were spent laughing over card games (which Nancy continually lost now). Even Fagin had taken a certain liking to the new boy, they talked about nearly everything. Slowly but surely Nancy was watching Dodger replace her as the best pick pocket in the gang. She tried not to dwell on this disturbing fact and to focus instead, on the tasks at hand. Said task at the moment being a rather intense game of cards.

"You've got nothin' Dodge," she warned him as she looked at her hand. This was true, she really had something next to unbeatable.

"Keep tellin' yerself that Nance," Dodger said laughing. All the other boys had folded long ago, this was just between the two of them now.

"Alrigh' then, if you're so confident why don't you-"

"Bill m'dear, I didn't 'ear you come in!" Both Nancy and Dodger's heads snapped around to look at the housebreaker so fast it was a wonder one of them didn't manage to break their neck.

"Bill," Nancy said with a smile. She dropped her cards face up on the table, the game long since forgotten.

"Hullo Nance...Dodge." Dodger gave a little tip of his hat and laid his own cards face up on the table, never one to be distracted from a game.

"I win Nance."

"Uh-huh," she said. She wasn't even listening, and Fagin could do nothing but laugh at her apparent captivation with the newest body in the room. He had noticed this more and more in Nancy as the months had worn on, Bill entering the room sent her to another sort of world entirely.

"Where's the gin Fagin?" Bill asked. Fagin sighed, Bill never asked for spirits unless he was in a rather bad mood.

"Come to discuss business then have we my dear?" Sikes nodded gruffly and Nancy was already on her feet and sweeping across the room to snatch the gin bottle. It was all but habit to her anymore when Sikes came over. She set two cups down between the men, now seated at the table as Dodger moved his card game elsewhere, and poured Bill his glass.

"How's business been for ya then Bill?" she asked with a smile. She didn't dare sit down when Fagin and Bill had serious matters to discuss, but that didn't mean she couldn't still move her body in a flirtatious manner. As she went to pour Fagin his glass she propped one knee up on the bench, being sure her ankles were showing beneath her shredded deep green skirt, and stretched her body across the table to pour for Fagin. She batted her lashes toward Bill a few times before she turned around and headed back across the room. Fagin had also been noticing this kind of behavior as well, but plots formulated by these observations were put on hold as Bill began speaking with him.

"Fine Nance," he said gruffly. He took a deep swig of gin before turning his attentions off the captivating young girl and to the old man across from him. "I'm going on the job tonight Fagin," he said darkly. Nancy's spine stiffened as she picked up on the tone in his voice, there was something more then usual in the wind. She was walking very slowly across the room, the gin bottle clutched tight in her hand in case either man requested a re-fill.

"As is your nature Bill my dear," Fagin said gripping his glass a bit more tightly. The old miser was fearing a discretion of the monetary kind, that perhaps this would be yet another unpleasant conversation over the housebreaker's pay. He didn't want that taking place here, not with Nancy and the boys around to hear the shouting, or maybe even see him get hit. Bill had become very violent towards his old benefactor as of late.

"It's not a normal job Fagin, my biggest pick yet but it ain't gonna be easy. Only way in is a little window on the first floor." Nancy was unaware of her grip tightening precariously on the bottle in her clutches.

"Are you going to be able to do it Bill?" Fagin asked.

"'Course I can do it! Like I says, it ain't gonna be easy, that's why I'm 'ere." Fagin quirked an eyebrow curiously at the man sitting before him and Bill leaned in and spoke to Fagin in a severely lowered voice. "I can't fit through the only entrance, I need a little one to come with me." Again Nancy's grip tightened instantly around the bottle, so much that her knuckles were turning white.

"What's up wiv you Nance," Dodger asked as he looked at her dangerously tight grip.

"Not now Dodge!" she hissed violently.

"A what my dear?" Fagin was asking.

"Don't be daft, one of the kids Fagin. I want to take one of them with me to fit through the window. I'm bound to get caught if I don't. Which one of um can do it without getting caught?" He took the last sentence slow, emphasizing each word. Nancy's face had drained of it's usually attractive color, her usually rosy cheeks were liquid paper white. The job was dangerous, really dangerous. And Bill was going. With one of the little ones. She looked around quickly at her friends, all but Dodger was engaged in a game of marbles, blissfully unaware of what was going on. Her wide doe-like eyes turned to study Fagin, who was sitting there deep in thought.

"Dodger," he said leaning back in a resolved way. "The Dodger can do it."

Both men were instantly ripped from their conversation by the sound of a loud smash. If it wasn't for the blood on Nancy's delicate hands, somebody would've believed she'd dropped the bottle laying in shards at her feet. But Dodger had been standing right there, and he'd watched those now bloody hands crush it. She seemed unaware of both the excited face on the boy next to her and the mess she had just created when she looked from Fagin to Bill in outrage.

"No," she said. Her voice was very deliberate, like the time Bill had first announced he was leaving. She took a step forward and crunched the gin soaked glass beneath her boots.

"What do you mean no," Bill growled. Fagin, sensing the housebreaker's mood, instantly got up to stand by the young girl. She was absolutely trembling with anger as she stared both Bill and Fagin down in turns.

"Nancy my dear, no worries," Fagin said trying to lead her away from the mess. "They're just going out on a job like any other-"

"There will be other bleedin' jobs," she hissed through her teeth. "Let it go. If it's tha' dangerous then it ain't worth going." She looked ready to kill but Sikes had just cracked a smile at her words.

"Actually Nance, that's all the more reason to go. More of a challenge," he explained taking a laid back drink of gin. He was the only one in the room so inclined as to be chipper, the rest were downright somber.

"You shouldn't 'ave to take a young one with you. This is a bad, _bad _idea. Do you 'ear me?"

"Loud and clear," Sikes mumbled into his cup as he took another sip. Dodger, instantly misinterpreting her words, stepped forward, a grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it Nance. I'm not scared to go, in fact I'd be 'appy to-"

"It's not you I'm worried about," she growled viciously. Instantly Dodger stumbled backwards as if her words had been an undeserved slap to his face. He'd never seen his friend in this state before, he wasn't sure how to react at all.

"Nance-" Bill started, but he never got to finish because Nancy was really laying into him now.

"Don't you _Nance _me like I'm a child you 'ave to explain somethin' to! I don't care for the challenge of it all, what you do is impressive enough and it puts food on the table. You start challenging yourself and pretty soon you take on more then you can handle. And do you know what happens?" She slammed both her hands down on the end of the table and looked him dead in the eyes. "You know what 'appens then Bill Sikes? You. Hang. Just like Ace." Her voice broke a bit at the sound of her old friend's name. All was dead silent for a second and then Nancy continued on in a very small voice. "Don't ask me to lose another friend that way Bill, jus' don't." Bill sat there in total shock at her boldness and then he moved his large hand out to wrap around hers in a comforting way.

"I won't get caught Nance. I swear it'll be alright." At Bill's words Nancy's spine stiffened and she yanked back her hand from his grip. Bill's face took on the expression of one who was mortally wounded as Nancy stalked across the room and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. She turned back, tears searing her eyes, and bore those crystal blue orbs right into Bill's very soul. A less hearty man would've dropped his gaze under the intensity with which she stared him down, but he managed to look her in the eyes somehow.

"If you want to be a damned fool go on then. Just don't ask me to sit around and watch." And with that, the young girl pivoted on her heel and stormed off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy returned from her walk several hours later, her head clear and her eyes dry. When she entered the flat she noticed two things upon removing her shawl. The boys were all in bed, and Dodger was gone along with Bill. Silently she moved over to where Fagin was seated at the table, staring into the fire. She stood near him a moment, her breathing absolutely ragged as she tried to think of something to say. But when she did speak her question was one of the most obvious in the world.

"Did they go then?" she asked quietly. Fagin simply nodded and did not pry his eyes from the flames. Nancy noticed somebody had mopped up the mess she'd made out of that bottle earlier. Finally, she moved to the chair by the window, and for the first time since she was six, Nancy prepared to wait up all night for Bill Sikes to return home.


	21. A Flame Extinguished

_**Chapter 21: A Flame Extinguished**_

A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me guys, sorry it took forever to update. Please remember who and what Nancy is in her life and that this story isn't going to be a happy one much longer. Remember that this is rated T, there will be no inappropriate things described so fear not.

Warning: Contains swearing and the beginning of Nancy's life as a prostitute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nancy," Fagin said gently as he stared at the young woman before him. She was staring out the window, seated in a chair just like she had been so many years ago. He could almost see that little six year old before him, were it not for the fact that Nancy was so obviously no longer six. Still, it was getting late, far too late for her to be up if she planned to work the next day. "My dear," he chided "it does you no good to wait up all night for them, Bill will be back." She did not move her eyes from the pane in front of her, she did not turn around. Finally she heaved a heavy sigh and responded without moving whatsoever.

"I believe we've been through this before, you don't _know_ they'll be back in one piece."

"It's no different then any other job Bill has ever-"

"Yes it is," she snapped. She didn't care to elaborate on the subject and instead changed her tone quickly. "He's never been gone this long Fagin." That much was true, Bill had never been out past dawn, and that was very apparently occurring on the horizon.

"Perhaps that means the job is going well my dear," he tried with a smile. This only made Nancy feel as though she'd been stabbed when worry overrode her system once again.

"Or perhaps they got caught." Fagin was about to open his mouth to retaliate when there was a loud clinking outside, the knocking on the door and then-

"Lemme in Fagin!"

"Bill!" Nancy shouted in relief, not caring for who she woke up in the process. She leaped from her chair and rushed to open the door for him. Upon doing so she saw both Sikes and Dodger standing there, a grin from ear to ear.

"Our biggest haul _ever _Fagin," he said talking right past Nancy's smiling figure. "You won't believe the stuff we snatched."

"There's 'ardly anythin' left," Dodger said with a laugh.

As Fagin began counting up the wares both Bill and Dodger were turning out of their pockets he was coming to some startling conclusions. Nancy was officially the worst pick pocket in the gang, which was depressing considering how much promise she had shown as a little one. She was barely bringing in enough to earn her keep anymore. He kept stealing little side-glances at the young woman, asleep in her bed as it were. She had apologized to Bill for yelling, thanked heaven he was alright, and promptly crashed and fallen immediately into an unrivaled slumber. It could not go on, him paying Bill like this and having Nancy bringing in so little. There was no place for her anymore in the gang, something had to be done. Instantly, Fagin was on his feet and, donning his hat, he disappeared into the dawn on his way to the Three Cripples.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hats on boys," Dodger cried with a smile. "It's time we were off!" Everybody scuttled around getting ready to go. Dodge had taken to doing this every morning, though Nancy could never figure out why. Her guess was that being such close friends with the most respected member of the gang, in other words herself, had given the lad a little extra confidence. She was reaching for her shawl when Fagin's voice stopped her cold in her tracks.

"Not you my dear," he said, his tone grave. "You and I need to talk." Instantly Nancy knew something was wrong, she'd never heard Fagin's voice like this before. She was aware, suddenly, of every eye in the flat trained on her, knowing the same things she did. Nancy slowly let her fist unclench from around her shawl, leaving it hanging on a nail in a low beam, before turning around with a bright smile on her face. She had to act like this was nothing out of the ordinary, if something was wrong, there was no good in worrying the boys. Dodger looked up at her, his eyes full of silent questions, as did everybody else.

"Go on then," she prodded Dodge with a smile "get out and I'll catch up with ya in a minute." Dodger was suspicious, no _beyond _suspicious of the whole scene going on before him, but there was just something in Nancy's smile. It was so warm, so reassuring, and behind all that, it was loaded with warning for him to play along. He knew he'd get the full extent of it later. Giving her a smile that showed he most definitely understood, he turned about and marched straight out the front door, the other boys following, reassured by his confident facade. Nancy stood watching them go with a smile and as soon as they were gone, she walked over to the table and slumped down before Fagin. "Did you 'ave to make such a scene of it?" she asked as she grasped for a gin bottle. Fagin handed it to her,but there were no chuckles at her apparent weariness.

"Nancy," Fagin said, completely ignoring how the young girl had scolded him. "Do you remember the first housebreaking job Bill ever went on?" She nodded and a smile cracked on her worn features in spite of herself.

"Do I remember? Cor! What kind of a question is tha' Fagin?"

"A significant one my dear. You and I had a conversation that night about....about what it was you would be doing when it was time for you to move out in the world." Instantly Nancy's throat tightened at Fagin's words. She clamped her teeth down on her lips and did not lift her gaze from the table as she spoke.

"Is it really that awful Fagin?" she asked, defeat washing over her. She'd known for a year now she wasn't earning her keep, but was Fagin really going to kick her out? "I know I 'aven't been doin' the best, but it's 'ard work an' I-"

"I know my dear," Fagin said "believe you and me I know. The fact of the matter is that if you wish to stay-" Nancy's eyes brightened at those words, so he wasn't getting rid of her after all. "you're going to 'ave to do something besides pick pocketing to earn your keep." Nancy was downright chipper now, and far to cheery because she was naïve of what it was Fagin was about to ask of her.

"What do you propose Fagin," she asked smiling. She knew it wouldn't be housebreaking, he had promised her against that. Still, she couldn't imagine what it was he would want her to do. Fagin bit his lip looking at her, this was tearing his heart out, it really was.

"I 'ave a few...friends, my dear, what work down at the Cripples. I spoke with them just this morning and they agreed that they'd be glad to have you working there." Nancy smiled, a bar maid, that wouldn't be so bad. It would be almost fun, laughing and joking with customers, she couldn't understand what would be so bad about that at all.

"Like a barmaid you mean?" she said smiling. Fagin looked up into the girl's smiling eyes and instantly from his expression she knew she had it all wrong.

This was killing Fagin, it really was.

"Not..._exactly _my dear." Now a small frown appeared on Nancy's features and her brow creased in concentration. She couldn't think of any other line of work down at the Cripples, except the barmaids. She'd gone in there during the late afternoon and seen them, looking a bit over the top with skin showing and make-up caked on, but of course that was because they chose to look like that...wasn't it?

"Then what _exactly _is it you want me to do Fagin." Fagin heaved a heavy sigh, he couldn't tell her, he just couldn't. He wouldn't be the one responsible for delivering this news, the girls down at the tavern could do that.

"Come with me Nancy my dear, meet my friends. They'll explain better then I could."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU EXPECT ME," Nancy was thundering off after the situation had been explained to her "TO SLUT AROUND WITH MEN LIKE SOME TWO BIT _WHORE_?" Fagin winced at her words, the tavern was empty this early thank God, but it didn't stop a scene from being caused. Fagin's "friends" as it turned out happened to be the prostitutes that worked in the tavern. One of which, who went by the name of Clara, Nancy was speaking with currently.

"Nancy, my dear," Fagin cautioned putting one hand on her arm and one hand on her shoulder. Instantly she snapped out of his grasp and rounded on him.

"DON'T YOU _my dear _ME! Are you _**completely **_OUT OF YOUR HEAD!!!" Fagin instantly winced away from her words. He'd never seen her this angry, she was livid.

"Come then Nancy it ain't so bad," Clara was trying to reason. "The customers are all real nice and what not." Which was a lie. Nancy could see from the bruises on Clara's collar bone and arms that that was a lie. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she had no choice. It was this or the streets, there was absolutely nothing in between for her.

"I suppose," she muttered numbly. Fagin literally reeled away at her words. This was worse then her screaming, because this was Nancy as he'd never wanted to see her. Broken. Like a shell she stood there, lifeless, numb. Agreeing with everything Clara was now rattling on about. How much fun it would be, and how the girl's would all treat her just like family.

"Are you in then?" Clara asked. Her smile was too bright, too bright for what she was about to be a part of. The corrupting of a courageous and beautiful young woman. Nancy nodded, her throat was dry, she could not respond to anything anymore. "Great. Come with me, we'll find you a dress you won't look 'alf bad in," she said smiling. Nancy turned her back fully on Clara and looked Fagin dead in the eyes. That was enough to tear the old man's soul out, because those eyes that he adored, the ones usually so full of life and laughter were dead. They were not crystalline or anything close to it any longer. They were just blue, just there. Like the rest of her. It was as though the fire that had always burned in Nancy had been blown out in one simple morning.

"I'll see you at home tonight Fagin." And with that, Fagin watched her be lead off, and for the first time in his life, Fagin felt guilty.


	22. Earning Her Keep

_**Chapter 22: Earning Her Keep**_

A/N: Wow. I had an awesomely happy day and then I had to come home and write this little chapter. So, yeah warning you all, it's sad. Short. But sad.

Warning: Contains swearing, and being ashamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy stared at her reflection in the cracked mirror before her, and it was as though she was no longer seeing herself. She touched her face, raking her fingers over her made up cheeks and terrifyingly red lips. She ran a hand through her hair, the usually crazy curls tamed and looking somewhat presentable. Nancy let her hands drift across her bare neck line and shoulders, the dress was showing off a generous amount of cleavage besides. Her fingertips played at the place where her corset met her skirt, and her eyes wondered to where her ankles were showing beneath the skirt itself. Nancy's dress was red, simple, with a bit of white lace at the collar. It was nothing spectacular, but Clara was right about one thing, it certainly fit her.

"Nance!" Nancy turned around to see Clara in the door waving at her. "Come on, there are customers downstairs." A knot curled dangerously in Nancy's stomach as she took a few nervous steps forward. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run as far away as possible. But she couldn't. She had to go downstairs and do this, had to do it for Dodger, the boys, Fagin, life in the gang. If she wanted life to go on the way it had been, she had to do this. And so with silent tears unshed in her lifeless eyes, Nancy stepped out the door with Clara, and headed for her first night on the job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy re-entered the flat just as dawn was breaking over the horizon. Her bare shoulders had a few bruises on them, because as she had suspected, the customers were not nice at all. Her hair was no longer neat but dis-shelved and knotted in all sorts of places. So many hands had run through it last night, she couldn't even remember faces anymore. It had all been one great blob of terror, pain, and sorrow. Nancy had caught look of her face in a window while hurrying across town, ignoring the way early risers sneered at her, and she knew that the make up was still on. So heavy that she couldn't even recognize her face anymore. But in the purple skirt she wore beneath her red dress, there was money. Her keep, she had earned her keep.

"Nancy!" Dodger cried when Nancy walked back in. Instantly his smile melted as he took in the sight of her, and Nancy could hear the child's breath catch in his throat. She did not pretend to smile, and her acts of cheeriness were long gone. The young woman had nothing left in her, she felt empty, broken, and in no mood to reassure those she held so dear. "Nance?" he asked. His voice was quiet, and she knew how utterly awful she must've looked. She didn't turn her face towards him as she made but one soft-spoken plea.

"Just....don't look at me Dodge," she begged. She couldn't stand that he was seeing her like this, as this. He shook his head and scurried ahead of her up the stairs, shooting all the boys a look of warning. Fagin's head pulled up from his breakfast as she came to the top of the stairs, and suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. He had tried to imagine...tried to prepare for how she would look coming back in. And his mind had played horrid awful images for him. Images that had turned his stomach inside out and made him sick. He had imagined things that made him want to break down crying. The way he had pictured her looking had sent chills down his spine and made his head throb with pity.

And she looked worse. So much worse then his cunning old mind could have ever imagined.

Nancy would not lift her eyes to meet the stares stuck on her now. Not the boys her age, gawking openly, not Dodge who looked sad enough for her to cry, and certainly not James who was looking at her as if he might just pay for her services. She kept her eyes locked on the floor until she had crossed to be standing in front of Fagin, and in the silence she looked up at him with eyes that were without anything but the weight of the life she now had to lead. Slowly, never breaking the eye contact, she reached into her pocket and distributed the wad of cash on the table.

"There. Is. Your. Damn. Keep. _Fagin_," she hissed. And then, without taking a look at any of them she went to lay down in her bed, not speaking another word.


	23. A Calm Facade

_**Chapter 23: A Calm Facade**_

A/N: Okay I know this chapter is really short but it was one I really wanted to put in here. Hope this is living up to standards my dears. This is for Coralyne, Musical Twin, and ScroogeMcDuck. You guys have reviewed loyally through this whole thing. Thanks a million. :-D

A Quick Clarification: Alright I realize I've been skipping years a lot so a quick run down of every character's age.

Nancy: 15

Bill: 22

Edward: 14

Benjamin: 13

James: 16

Dodger: 12

Marshall: 16

Morice: 15

Fagin: Old, crazy, and loveable as ever, do the numbers really matter?

Warning: Contains swearing, yelling, and drinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Nancy woke next, it had to be late in the afternoon. All she knew was she was quite apparently the only child left in the flat. Not that she could still call herself a child after all she'd gone through last night, but she didn't much want to dwell on that. Quietly she got out of bed and was planning to tiptoe to the kitchen for a bite when she was stopped dead in her tracks. Fagin was sitting staring into the fire, his face looking rather haggard and worn. Instantly Nancy's teeth clenched as if on instinct, this was not the kind old man that had cared for her as a child. This was a monster. She walked directly past him and grabbed a bottle of gin out of the cupboard. His head jerked up as soon as he saw her, but he still looked just as sad.

"I didn't hear you get up Nancy my dear," he said. Nancy's knuckles turned white as her grip tightened dangerously on the glass bottle in her palm.

"Don't call me that. Never again Fagin, do you 'ear me?" She downed a considerably large gulp of gin and turned her attention to the opposite wall, determined to not look at Fagin if she could help it.

"Are you really so cross with me my d-" A death glare from the stunning girl at the table stopped him in his tracks "Nancy," he corrected himself swiftly. She wasn't looking his way anymore, her head was already turned once again. He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, he did not know how to handle this, not at all. "Please don't be angry with me Nancy," he pleaded quietly. He was startled by the loud noise made when Nancy slammed her gin bottle onto the table outraged.

"Don't be angry with you," she shrieked outraged. "Do you 'ave..._any _idea what you put me through?"

"Nancy I-"

"Good God Fagin!" She cried, carrying on as if he hadn't spoken at all. She was gone now, letting fly all the anger of the night previous. "Look at me!" He turned his head so she grabbed him by his jaw and yanked his head violently around so he was forced to behold the terrible sight the girl was. "LOOK!" she ordered. "Do you see what you've done to me? Was it really worth it? All the money you couldn't live without, does it matter this damn much to you? Last night I lost my innocence, my happiness, and everything I held dear. Lord 'elp me Fagin if I didn't 'ave to keep on a brave face the whole time on top of all that. An' you are sittin' there pleadin' wiv me not to be angry?" Her voice was incredulous as she stared at Fagin who was averting his eyes again. He couldn't look at her that way, especially when she looked so broken. He couldn't look at those eyes..._so _broken!

He couldn't even respond, he was trying to collect his thoughts. He felt like crying from the very sight of her, and he was never a man for tears. She just stood there staring him down, never releasing her grip on his jaw.

"Have you nothin' to say to me?" She demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry Nance. Really, truly, honestly, I am. I knew...I knew from the time you were little and I brought you back that this was 'ow you'd end up some day. I just tried to avoid it my dear," she shot him a death glare but he pressed on "I really did." Finally he brought himself to face her and, stomach turning inside out on him, he continued. "I didn't want to imagine you, sweet, fun-loving, ill tempered little girl that you were doing this. Certainly you must know I can't bare actually _seeing _it. But the fact of the matter still remains that this is not a charity 'ouse Nance, I couldn't afford such a thing. Think of the position I'm in my dear, a lonely old man, with nothing but a secret box of jewels to keep me in my old age. If you wanted to stay 'ere, it's what you 'ad to do. But that _does not _mean that I don't feel awful about it." It was dead silent in the flat for a moment, so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Then Fagin looked up at Nancy, poor, broken, impure Nancy, and made one last plea for forgiveness he didn't deserve. "You know if I could afford to 'ave you 'ere for free I would. I never _wanted _this for you my dear." Silence followed his words and they resounded off the walls around them in a haunting manner. Finally Nancy released his jaw and seated herself at the table, taking another drink of gin. At long last, she saw fit to speak.

"Alright then," she said quietly. "There ain't no sense in bein' all dramatic. S'just my living is all." In reality it would probably take Nancy years to get used to the way things were, but that didn't mean she had to make everyone else feel as heart-wrenchingly guilty as she did.

"Really my dear?" Nancy didn't so much as flinch at him calling her that.

"Really." And for the first time in her life Nancy flashed a painfully fake smile that she would wear for years to come.


	24. What, Fisticuffs!

_**Chapter 24: What, Fisticuffs?!**_

A/N: Lol, song reference anyone? Haha, a rather intense little chapter that I enjoyed writing on massive proportions. The whole thing's really rather ironic actually. Hope everybody likes it. :-D

Warning: Contains swearing, violence, and drama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy was entering the flat from her third night at her new "job" late one morning when she was stopped dead in her tracks. She had just barely closed the door, which was inexplicably hanging wide open, behind her when she heard loud shouts and crashes from the top of the stairs. Pressing herself flat against the wall and ready to run on a moment's notice she listened carefully. She could barely hear bells chiming in the distance telling her it was eleven, the boys would already be out for the day. Another crash, the sound of glass breaking, and more yelling interrupted her train of thought. Nancy wondered desperately if the traps were up there, had they found Fagin? Quickly looking about her, Nancy found a piece of broken glass and clutched it, ready to attack if necessary. Her grip on the shard, however, loosened considerably when she recognized the other voice going at it with Fagin. Bill.

Was it money they were arguing over again? Nancy knew that happened a lot now, Bill was very very picky about his wages. Little did she know that he wanted so much money because he was spending it all on ale and fine company in the taverns every night. Which was very hypocritical of him considering what he was yelling at Fagin for currently.

"'Ow long 'as this been goin' on then?" he thundered. Chills erupted down Nancy's spine, but not in a totally unpleasant way as she listened to the roar of his deep voice.

"N-n-now Bill m-my boy, n-no need for violence."

"No need? No bleedin' need! 'Ow the bloody 'ell could you Fagin? Nancy? 'Ow could you do this to 'er."

"Sh-sh-she _chose _it Bill. I g-gave 'er a choice just as I gave you a choice."

"Oh I'm just sure she 'ad a choice you cowering old bag o' bones. Slutting or the streets, was that 'er grand choice?" Bill roared viciously. Another crash, some swearing, and all the while Nancy's head was reeling. She had now gripped onto what was going on, Bill was up there giving Fagin what for, and it was all over her.

"She's fine with it Bill."

"Fine with it? Fine with it! I'm just sure she's fine with it you greedy ol' miser. Men puttin' there 'ands all over 'er and callin' 'er crude things while she suffers for your living! I'm jus' sure that's fine by 'er." Another loud crash. Nancy couldn't listen anymore, she hustled to the top of the stairs.

The table was overturned and the toasting fork Fagin used to cook breakfast every morning was sticking straight out of the wall as if somebody had thrown it there. A glass of gin was shattered into a thousand glimmering pieces all over the floor and Bill currently had Fagin slammed up against the wall. His grip on the old man was so firm that poor Fagin's feet were at least a foot off the ground and his head was coming dangerously close to the sloped ceiling. Nancy knew she had to intervene fast and, figuring nonchalance was the best approach at this point, she leaned up against one of the beams by the stairs.

"You know I'm gonna 'ave to clean this mess up, don't ya Bill?" she said in a joking manner. Bill's head snapped around as if he'd been shot, and, upon seeing the girl looking in her usual ghastly state, he dropped Fagin in shock.

"Nance?" he asked taking a tentative step forward. His eyes were wide and so was his mouth, flung open in shock. He nearly stepped on Fagin's hand as the old man scrambled out of the way and tried to recover his wits. The horror Bill felt was apparent on his morose features as he took another tentative step towards the girl before him. "Good God Nance...is that you?" Nancy tossed back her head and laughed as she leaned into the post for support. Bill looked positively sick, did she really look that bad?

"Cor! What kinda question is that then Bill...of course it's me. Who were you expecting, 'er majesty's royal guard?"

"I was expecting the Nancy I know, not this....this...."

"This what?" she asked coyly. She was sitting there forcing him to find an adjective. His face was disgusted, not with her, but rather with what she was now being forced to do. Instead of satisfying Nancy's cruel ploy, he rounded on Fagin who had just now returned to his feet.

"Is this 'ow she comes in every night? What the bleedin' 'ell are they doin' to 'er down there Fagin!"

"N-now Bill," Fagin pleaded backing himself into a corner and putting up his hands as a pathetic defense.

"Look at 'er Fagin!" Bill cried getting right in the man's face. Fagin cowered away and again tried to make some sort of excuse. Bill was having none of it as he grabbed Fagin like a dog by the scruff of his neck and shoved him before his person, forcing him to look at Nancy who was smiling back at him kindly. Of one thing Fagin was thankful, Nancy was not feeding off Bill's anger, she was in fact trying to quell it. "Can you really tell me you're alright with this?" He demanded giving Fagin a violent shake.

"Of course not Bill," Fagin tried. "She knows...we've talked about..."

"Listen to me," Bill said yanking Fagin so close that the old miser could smell the gin on his breath.

"Bill!" Nancy demanded. She could sense that if she didn't step in now someone was going to get hurt. She tried to ignore how violent her old friend had become of late, but she had seen the bruises Fagin bore sometimes when he returned from Bill's place and they'd been having an argument. Bill wouldn't lay a hand on her, she had to protect Fagin. "There's no good in that, he's right we've talked." She was standing between them now, looking up at Bill through mascara laden eyes. "I appreciate the concern Bill, but there ain't no 'elpin' it. This is my future same way 'ousebreakin' is yours. No good in getting into a fisticuffs 'bout it." Her expression was pleading and slowly Bill calmed down and stepped away from Fagin who was shooting Nancy a look of thanks she hadn't quite caught as she moved with Bill across the room. "So 'ow's business been for ya then Bill, speakin' of the like."

"Alrigh' Nance," he said quietly. He was still looking at her in shock. This couldn't be Nancy, little innocent Nancy that had laughed and giggled with him in the old days. The annoying little one who had beat him at cards and pounced on him to wake him up. That was the Nancy he knew, not this, there was no other word for the adjective he had wished to say aloud, whore. Of one thing Bill Sikes was sure, as disturbing as it was seeing her like that, she was beautiful. He wished desperately now that he had not knocked over the table and the benches in his rage, he needed something to sit down on. He leaned against a beam for support because the truth was, her looks had made him go weak in the knees. Bill listened as she turned things right side up and swept up the gin. Fagin was prattling on about something, something that had to do with the Dodger. Bill wasn't quite listening though, he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful woman before him.

He sat down as soon as she had the benches right side up and stared after her. It was as though it wasn't the same girl, not the same one at all. This wasn't the giggly little six year old she had been, or even the childish fifteen year old from a few days previous that had been furious over losing a simple card game. That thought made Bill's head spin all the more, had that really only been a few days ago?

"I 'ave to go Fagin," Bill said quickly. "See you around then Nance?"

"'Course Bill," she said with a distracted nod. Eagerly Bill pulled on his had and headed for the door, calling Bulls-Eye who had been resting in the corner away from the violent scene that whole time. Bill gulped in fresh air as he exited the flat, trying to clear his head. He couldn't stand to be in there, she was overwhelming.

Fagin chuckled as he watched Bill run off. Mr. Sikes may have been a particularly violent man, but he was none too good at keeping his emotions concealed. Granted, the only emotions he usually showed were sadness or anger, but this was a new one Fagin had quickly picked up on. Bill had feelings for the stunning young woman sweeping up a broken gin bottle, of this much Fagin was certain.

"What you on about then Fagin?" she asked curiously as she dumped the shards out the window and put the broom in a corner.

"Nothing my dear," he said chuckling again. "Nothing at all."


	25. The New Kid

_**Chapter 25: The New Kid**_

A/N: New laptop cord means updates! Yay. :-D Haha introducing one of my fav. Characters ever in this chapter, please R&R.

Warning: Contains clumsiness, drunk twelve year olds, and visitors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy looked about the tavern for potential customers, nobody looked too interested in her tonight. Nobody looked too interested in anything, it was a miserable night out. The rain was pounding furiously on the windows and the roof of the tavern while the wind howled ferociously outside the door. She was seriously considering going straight back to Fagin's, the only customers tonight were the very scum of the London underworld. They were people that were so miserably unwholesome that even Fagin would sneer at them. She did her best to readjust her dress to cover herself a bit better and grabbed a pitcher of beer. Nancy would act as a bar maid tonight, all the girls at the tavern did that when they weren't in the mood for regular business. It was no surprise to her that she was not alone in her decision not to take on customers tonight.

She was pouring out different drinks to all the customers when she noticed there was someone new in the tavern. He was young, ages too young for her to consider, but he didn't seem to be quite so bad as the rest of them. He was probably Dodger's age, with a scruffy shirt and jacket above his trousers. Those alone were entirely too small on him and reached only to his knees. Indeed it seemed for all the Dodger favored over-sized clothes this boy was decked out in garments far too undersized to fit him. He was a rough little thing with hair that was a color between orange and red in curls topping his freckle covered face. Taking interest in the small boy brave enough to drink among the worst of London's villains, she moved over to refill a mug he'd already emptied twice in the time it took her to notice him.

"Fond of the drink are we?" she asked smiling as she filled his mug to the top again. The boy smiled and hiccuped in response. She shook her head slightly, even at fifteen it did not take a rocket scientist to figure out he was drunker then all get out. Scooping up her skirts with a smile she moved across the room to other customers leaving the strange young boy to his drink. Every once in a while his laugh erupted across the room, he was a very jolly young thing indeed. It made her evening brighter watching the drunk child converse with strangers and laugh as if he hadn't a care in the world. It was just after midnight when the little drunk staggered out the door and into the pounding rain. She smiled after him as she filled her last cup of the evening. Fagin would be mad she hadn't worked tonight but she didn't care. Quietly Nancy pulled her tattered shawl around her head to shield herself from the rain and hurried through the rain towards Fagin's. She was going home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nancy was batting her eyes across the room at a somewhat regular customer of hers when she noticed that strange little boy get his glass refilled for the umpteenth time that evening. It was like he was a bottomless pit when it came to the drink, she had rarely seen him without a glass at his lips. Unless of course, you counted the times when those lips were being used for laughter. He'd been coming in earlier then she every night for the last two weeks and had still been there when she returned to the tavern to get her things after a night on the job. Still, it seemed, he never was without money to pay for his drink, and he never had trouble getting to wherever it was he was going. These thoughts were interrupted by an arm wrapping around her waist. She stuck her chin up indignantly at whoever thought they had the right to do such a thing but decided not to throw away a customer.

"You know," she said with a small smile "that kind of thing costs money."

"Don't be ridiculous Nance, you know I don't 'ave a cent on me. I'd never leave the place sober." Nancy whipped around in shock and found herself face to chest with none other then Bill Sikes himself.

"Bill!" she cried jubilantly. Instantly she wrapped her friend in a hug and could already feel the intense smile seared onto her features. Finally she pulled out of the hug and craned her neck ever so slightly to look up at him. "What're you doing 'ere?"

"Thought I'd come by and visit you on your....well while you were working," he said awkwardly. The pair of them sat down and Nancy handed him a bottle of gin on the house.

"How've you been?" she asked him with a smile. It was if seeing her old friend had completely yanked her from the robotic shell she placed herself in to get through her job. That's what she had to do, because if she tried to think about what she was doing it was enough to make her sick. Still seeing Bill melted all that away, and suddenly she was her old self back when she used to pick pockets, suddenly she was happy.

"Good, good I s'pose." Nancy quirked an eyebrow at her friend, he was acting strange around her. Stuttering and looking down while attempting to stifle a blush creeping up in his burly cheeks. Ignoring this, and dismissing it simply as perhaps a bit too much ale, she kept a conversation going with him. Still, the whole time she was overwhelmingly aware of his strange behavior. Then again, whenever she was near him he was all she was aware of to begin with. Which means she didn't notice the jolly young customer she dealt with on an almost daily basis exit the tavern. She did not notice just how late it was getting. Indeed she and Bill were completely wrapped up in each other until Nancy was startled out of their conversation by a bell chiming two in the distance.

"Has it really gotten that late?" she asked in shock "I'm sorry Bill, I really ought to be off. Fagin'll want me out with Dodge tomorrow since I didn't work hardly at all tonight." And she said hardly because there had been a customer before Bill came to visit, but she wasn't about to remind him of who and what she was. Especially not when she didn't want to remember herself. As Nancy got up to leave Bill rose to his own feet.

"I'll walk you back Nance, no idea what kind of people are out at this time of night." She smiled as the pair of them walked out of the tavern.

"Heaven forbid, I might run into a pick pocket or even," she pretended to gasp "a housebreaker." Bill laughed at her morbid sense of humor as the pair of them walked out into the night. It had just started raining again outside, a drizzle just cold enough to be annoying but it could not dampen their fantastic mood. However, Nancy tripping on something just outside the tavern's doorway and falling flat on her face managed to stunt her laughter quickly.

"You alright Nance?" Bill asked. He clamped a hand around her arm and helped her up out of the muddy street.

"I'm fine I tripped over..." she trailed off when she noticed what exactly it was she had tripped over. There sat the little drunk that was in the tavern every night, and he was far worse off then usual this evening. His little cheeks were flushed and he looked as though he could get sick at any moment. Rain was falling on his matted red curls and helping cool someone who was so obviously feeling overly hot. Quietly, Nancy extended one long delicate finger in warning for Bill to wait a moment while she knelt down next to the boy. "Hey," she said quietly. "Can you 'ear me?" The child gave a quiet groan in response. "What's your name?" she asked quietly. It would be a lie to say she hadn't been drunk before, she knew what kind of pain he was in.

"Charley," he grumbled sleepily. Nancy stood up and faced Bill with an expression laden with compassion.

"We can't jus' leave 'im 'ere Bill," she said. Bill groaned and rolled his eyes as he picked the little drunkard up off the sidewalk. Quietly they walked together back to Fagin's, the newest member of the gang in tow.


	26. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

_**Chapter 26: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**_

A/N: Quite proud of this chapter actually. A bit sad, but I really enjoyed writing it. May be ever so slightly Dodger/Nancy in one part because I can't help myself. For all my wonderful reviewers, you guys rock my socks off. :-D

Warning: Contains the rougher side of gang life, a hangover, a rather mean Fagin, and Bill's continued apparent awkwardness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Easy Bill," Nancy said. She helped Bill lay the boy down on a makeshift bed right beside Dodger's. Bill waved off her warning and laid the boy down amongst the pillows and blankets, at which point the sleeping child rolled over and groaned in protest to the sick feeling brewing in his stomach.

"Where did 'e come from my dears?" Fagin whispered as the three of them sat down at the table, leaving the boy to his rest.

"Can't say I know exactly," Nancy explained "the poor little thing's been in the tavern every night the past few weeks. 'E's usually drinkin' before I come in and still there when I get back, but 'e always gets to where 'e's goin' alright."

"You serve the lad on charity?" Fagin asked curiously. A grin stretched the length of Nancy's face at that question.

"Now what do you think I would mean by bringin' a charity case back 'ere Fagin? The lad's _never _wivout money to pay for his drink. Tha' means 'e's doin' somethin' to make 'is living." Fagin too grinned at the sound of this. A child that could pay for drinks that often and that many was certainly talented at whatever it was he did. Fagin's guess was, pickpocketing.

"Nancy my dear," Fagin said smiling over her shoulder at the little one sleeping on the floor "this may be one of your more brilliant ideas."

"That's Nance for ya," Bill agreed with a smile. "I best be off Fagin," he continued while rising to leave.

"You um....didn't say 'ow you 'appened to run into Nancy this evening my dear," Fagin said as a mischievous smile became instantly imprinted on his face.

"I jus' stopped in for a drink is all."

"Ah," Fagin said staring at Bill, who would not turn to meet Fagin's gaze for all he was worth. "I see, well you best be off as you said." Bill nodded and bounded down the house steps, exiting into the now thundering storm outside. Nancy watched him go and turned back to Fagin, a knowing smile on his face.

"What're you on about then?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

"To bed my dear, my guess is you didn't work at all tonight." Nancy cursed under her breath at the old one's wit and headed off to her bed. Sleepily she crawled in and pulled her thin blanket up to her chin, listening to the labored breathing of the newest gang member as she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it?"

"Not what, who," Dodger corrected James.

"Man shut up."

"Is it alive?"

"Course it's alive Benjamin, the thing's snoring louder then the grinders down at the meat mill," Edward said giving his brother a rough shove. Nancy yawned sleepily as the boys' bickering pulled her from her otherwise peaceful sleep. She ran a hand awkwardly through her hair before climbing out of bed and walking towards the collection of boys around Charley's "bed". They were all standing there gawking at the still sleeping figure, arguing over how on earth he came to be there and taking turns being the one brave enough to poke his still form.

"Go on then, get!" Nancy ordered the boys shooing them away. "Leave the poor thing alone, 'e's probably got a massive 'angover." The boys stepped away from the sleeping child and towards the breakfast table, Nancy walking with them.

"Where'd 'e come from Nance?" Dodger asked.

"Found 'im, last night outside the tavern. Guess you could say 'e's our newest member Dodge." The Artful Dodger simply beamed up at the young woman before him, any and all conversations between them had the Dodger on cloud nine.

"You're dressed," Dodger noted. Nancy's eyes widened in protest to the absurdity of his statement and she laughed in spite of herself.

"Course I'm dressed Dodge, aren't I usually?"

"No," Dodger corrected, his grin widening all the more "you're dressed _early_." Nancy nodded again and took a bite of the sausage on her fork. "_Really _early." Nancy swallowed in a haughty manner and turned to face the boy fully.

"What are you playin' at Dodge?"

"Are you comin' out on the job with us today?" He asked. His grin looked as if should it grow any wider it might just snap his little face in half. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her plate.

"Yes," she conceded with a smile. The child looked as though he might burst before digging into his breakfast with a new found energy. Nancy simply laughed inwardly at the boy's apparent fondness of her and continued eating with a silent smile. Everybody was just getting ready to depart for the day, Nancy included, when the newest addition to their gang finally woke up.

"What the...who....where?" He was on his feet now, and none too steadily mind you, turning about feverishly. His eyes were darting about in a confused manner and sweat was pouring from under his cap. "What the bleedin' 'ell is goin' on!"

"S'alright calm down then," Nancy said taking a step towards him.

"No, don't you come near me, I'll...I'll-" Charley's sentence was cut short by him getting caught up in his bed sheets and tumbling straight down onto his rear end. This was met by the laughter of everyone present and eventually, the boy's own. The mood lightened considerably, and the child took it upon himself to speak in a somewhat calmer tone. "Ain't you from the tavern?" he said, clutching his head that was throbbing in protest to his earlier outburst of laughter.

"Yes, and you were passed out drunk last night." Charley's face screwed up like he'd tasted something entirely too sour and it was a while before he spoke again.

"I don't remember that."

"I do," she said smiling. It was only then she was aware of the audience sitting there watching this surprisingly calm exchange. "Go on then Dodge, I'll catch up," she informed him. The smile creased on the young boy's face melted and he forlornly informed the lads it was time they were off. She waited until they were out and then took a seat on the floor next to the child. She wasn't sure where Fagin had disappeared to, probably hiding back in his room from the looks of it. "Now then, can I ask you somethin' Charley?"

"'Ow do you know my name?" he demanded.

"You told me," she said with a wilting glance.

"Oh...alrigh' then what is it?"

"You come into the tavern and drink all night long, every night of the week. Now, 'ow is it that a boy yer age comes by enough money to do such a thing and not get in trouble with the owner."

"I steal," the boy said matter of factly. He then chuckled to himself and Nancy was quickly beginning to realize he was a rather jolly lad.

"So do the rest of the boys 'round 'ere," she informed him. "What say you to stayin' wiv us a while?"

"Who is us exactly?" Charley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me, Dodge, the boys and....FAGIN!" she hollered loudly. Fagin emerged from his room just moments later still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Charley in the mean time, had buried his head in his hands, the ache in his skull not aided at all by Nancy's yelling.

"What on earth are you yelling about my dear?" Fagin asked.

"New kid wants to meet you," she called already half way to the door. "Ta-ta kid," she yelled. And with that she was out the door, leave Fagin to handle it as far as she was concerned. She faced with a gloomy smile the overcast of clouds in the sky that morning. Sighing, she headed off to find Dodge and earn her keep, as if she wouldn't have to do the same thing that evening. She wished now she had worked the night previous, she was so tired. Nancy could feel her steps slow before slowly she slumped down onto the cobblestone streets below her. A voice was nagging at her to go to work, somewhere in her head her brain was reminding her that Fagin would be angry if she had nothing to show for keep, the cool wetness on her face was instructing her to get out of the rain once again pouring from the sky. Nancy was not listening to any of the warnings in her head, because she had long since given way to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nancy!" The young girl's eyes popped open as a hand shook her shoulder violently. It took her a while to readjust to the lighting around her and realize that the Artful Dodger's hand was the one that had awoken her.

"Wh-what?" she muttered drowsily. She was still very tired without a doubt and his constant shaking of her exhausted frame was making sleep quite impossible.

"It's nearly four," Dodger explained. Nancy's eyes widened at this news, she'd slept all day, she hadn't picked a thing. If it weren't for Dodger discovering her, the young girl did not doubt she might've spent the night in the alley.

"Fagin!" Nancy gasped. "I 'aven't picked a thing all day. Dodge what on earth am I going to do?" she cried distressed. Instantly she was on her feet and all but ready to bolt for town when Dodger wrapped a hand around her wrist to stop her. He was already pulling things out of his own pockets and handing them to her.

"Take these, the old miser'll 'ave a fit if you don't bring somethin' back." Nancy stared at the boy in awe, he never gave up pickings, never. Besides that, the stuff he was handing her was undoubtedly the most valuable objects on his person. A gold watch, two snuffboxes, and three extremely well lined wallets. "There now calm down," Dodger instructed the still frenzied girl. "Come on back with me now."

"Are you sure Dodge?" she asked confused. She was already stuffing the objects in her pocket, regardless of what his answer might be.

"Course," he replied smiling. The young boy was caught off guard by a hug from the beautiful girl he'd just chosen to help and he wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself for a moment.

"Oh God thanks Dodge," she cried laying a quick kiss on his cheek. "You're the best." She stood up ready to walk with him home, and the boy followed, his face lit up like fireworks in the night sky.

When the pair of them returned home most of the boys were already back. Judging by the loud laugh Nancy could hear before she even knocked on the door, their newest resident had decided to stay. She knocked before informing James with the password and being let in.

"Boy Nance you won't believe this new kid he says 'e's not...." But Nancy was no longer listening. It usually didn't take her long to tune James out seeing as he had a habit of talking her ear off and then some. She nodded at the red headed child winning a game of marbles as she entered the flat and hung up her rain soaked shawl.

"Alrigh' then Charley?" she asked with a smile. He nodded as Dodge came up the stairs behind Nancy.

"'Ey Nance, why you covered in mud?" Marshall asked, not being bright enough to leave well enough alone.

"I slipped," she muttered lamely. She couldn't very well tell the truth that she had been sleeping in the street all day. The child shrugged and she heaved a sigh of relief before noticing a very odd sight occurring in the center of the room. Charley had risen to his feet to greet Dodger before finding himself instantly being circled by the artful little thief. Charley was standing there with a rather uncomfortable expression engraved on his features while Dodger continuously circled him, looking him up and down. Nancy walked up behind the Artful and gave him a quick thump on the back of the head.

"Wot was that for!" Dodger demanded rubbing his freshly assaulted skull.

"You act as if you 'aven't any manners, introduce yerself for Gawd's sake." Instantly Dodger jumped as though he'd been shot and threw himself into a low bow, complete with the tipping of his hat. After straightening himself up the boy shot his hand out like a rocket and shook that of a very surprised Charley.

"My name's Jack Dawkins but I'm better known among me more intimate friends as the Artful Dodger," he said continuing to shake the child's hand enthusiastically.

"Charley Bates," the other boy stated. His lack of theatrics seemed to douse the Dodger's enthusiasm as quickly as it had been brought on and the Dodger's hand dropped instantly to his side.

"You uh...you play cards often?" Dodger inquired as nonchalantly as one can when planning to hustle the child they're speaking with.

"I've been known to play a game or two." Grumbles of protest at the child's comment informed Dodger the boy had already won against most of the house.

"After you," Dodger replied gesturing towards the table. The two of them were just about to start a game when Fagin put a quick cap on the fun.

"Not so fast, show me what you have for me first my dears," he said towards Nancy and Dodger. Nancy's face was the epitome of composure while Dodger's jolly mood seemed to go into a downward spiral. Nancy quickly emptied her pockets, avoiding the old one's eye contact and brushing off the praise he was giving her as fast as she could. She couldn't even meet the eyes of her friend, who had so generously saved her from Fagin's anger, or possibly even the streets. The young girl did not realize until Dodger emptied out his pockets, that in doing such a kind deed for Nancy he had condemned himself.

"This...isn't your usual quality of work Dodger," Fagin said clucking his tongue. Nancy raised her eyes enough to see what Dodger had put on the table. Three measly silk handkerchiefs. Instantly her breath caught in her throat, he had given her all things of value from his day's work, and now he was being scolded for it.

"Jus' a bad day out today, not as many toffs to pick off of and the like."

"Nancy had no trouble," Fagin said with a scowl. The girl in question winced as though she'd been slapped, but Dodger stood there, unwavering in his resolve to assist his good friend.

"Different part of town I s'pose," Dodger said.

"Charley..." Fagin said slowly depositing the handkerchiefs in his pocket "I don't think Dodger has time to play cards. He's going back out on the job for me this evening." Fagin looked up at his young ward "Get out," he ordered him. "and do not come back without something to show for your time away." With a rather cocky air the Dodger saluted the old man and headed back out into the pounding rain, and Nancy could do nothing but bite back tears as she watched him go.


	27. Lesson Learned

_**Chapter 27: Lesson Learned**_

A/N: An oh so sad chapter and it focuses a lot more on Fagin then it does Nancy. Also, I reference the Jewish religion in this. I am not Jewish by any stretch of the imagination so I hope I have everything right. Feel free to correct me if I screwed something up. Anyways, R&R. Enjoy!

Warning: Contains sad, some more sad, and a bit of sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dodge?" The boy looked up at her with weary eyes, as if he were ready to drop at any second. Nancy was all dressed up to go out on the job for the evening, and, after enduring a fit from Charley over not being allowed to accompany her, had just stepped out the door to Fagin's flat when she bumped into the charming young thief. The bells were tolling the eleventh hour of the evening as poor little Dodger made his way towards the door. She wanted to hug him, burst into tears, and thank him for what he had done for her that day, but the smile on his face stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You should see what I picked Nance," he said smiling.

"Dodger, I'm so sorry, you didn't 'ave to-"

"She was a real toff you know that?" Dodger said, continuing as if Nancy hadn't spoken. "But boy oh boy is Fagin going to be proud."

"You're not listening to me Dodge," Nancy said, still bent on apologizing.

"Yeah yeah I'm a bleedin' 'ero and I saved the day now will you shut up and look at this," he said. The boy dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a necklace. A _diamond _necklace. Nancy's breath caught in her throat and everything about her felt like it was on fire. The thing was extraordinary!

"How....my God Dodger....how did you manage this?"

"Faulty clasp," he said grinning. "Nearly got caught, but it was so worth it." Nancy's mouth was still wide open in shock as she stared at the thing, this was unreal.

"Those are diamonds," she said dumbly.

"An' they're real too, I know, tried to break one by throwing the thing against a wall and stomping on it, not a scratch."

"Those are diamonds," she repeated. Somewhere in the very furthest recesses of her mind Nancy was cognoscente of the fact that her voice was raspy. She couldn't help it, every muscle in her body had gone numb, her throat dry. Those were _diamonds!_

"I know," the Dodger replied. His grin was ear to ear, he was proud as could be. As very well he should be. Nancy smiled, Fagin was going to be so pleased with the kid for this.

"That's...unreal Dodger." Even in her younger days with all that she had had to her advantage, Nancy had not managed to pick something so fine. This was a work of genius, and undoubtedly the only possession on the young thief's person.

"I know." The grin stretched another few centimeters if that was even possible.

"Well go show Fagin for God's sake!" she cried jubilantly. Instantly the child scuttled past her and into the flat while Nancy watched dumbfoundedly after him. That was without a doubt the most impressive thing she'd ever seen, Bill's pickings included. Which was why what Dodger had in his hand had upset the young girl so. Those were diamonds, real diamonds unlike anything else Bill had ever managed to swipe. That would look like a challenge to Sikes. Nancy headed off to the tavern with a heavy heart, Bill would try to out do Dodger now, and Dodger would return the favor. Whether it was one or the other, that necklace could only result in the loss of one of her dearest friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quiet crackling of the fire and soft snoring was the only sound that greeted Nancy when she returned home that night. She could have expected as much seeing as it was well past four in the morning. You can imagine her shock then, when she came up the stairs to find Fagin still awake, and seated at the table waiting for her.

"Still awake are we then Fagin?" she whispered dropping the cash onto the table. Nancy averted her eyes while Fagin very slowly pulled the cash from the table and tucked it in a pocket of his jacket. Just looking at the money made her feel dirty. "What'd you think of what Dodge brought back? Some necklace huh!"

"It was nice," Fagin said. Nancy's eyes widened in shock as she stared at him.

"I should 'ope you said it was a bit more then fine to Dodge over there," she said nodding towards the sleeping child. She noticed with a small smile that Charley had taken up residence at the foot of Dodge's bed.

"Of course I did." All was quiet between them for a moment before Fagin commented once more. "When are you...planning on telling me that you didn't pick anything earlier today?" Nancy's stomach did a somersault and it was quite a long time before she spoke.

"Did....did Dodger tell you that?" she breathed. Her throat was dry, her mind was reeling. She was waiting to be slapped, thrown out in the streets, Fagin was too calm. Too dangerously calm.

"No no my dear." _That's not right _Nancy thought. She could hear the smile in his voice, he wasn't mad at all. "I knew from the moment I saw what the two of you brought back."

"You assume a lot," she snapped in a cheeky way.

"No no," he said chuckling. "I assume nothing my dear, if you could pick like that then you wouldn't be down at the tavern every night." Nancy wanted to slap him but she was overcome by her curiosity.

"If you knew," she growled "that Dodger picked what I brought back, then why did you send the poor thing out again."

"I should do so more often," Fagin said smiling "he might bring back the crown jewels next time." The old one may have been chuckling but Nancy was not amused. The death glare engraved on her face instantly stunted Fagin's laughter.

"Why did you send 'im back out if you knew?" she demanded once more.

"I 'ad to teach the lad a lesson," Fagin whispered.

"What lesson?" Nancy asked incredulous.

"My dear," Fagin said looking her in the eyes. "Listen closely, this is a lesson you would do well to learn as well. In the lives we lead, we can not afford to do the right thing."

"So thieves 'ave to be villains, is that your game?"

"Not just with thieves, with everyone. When you do the right thing for somebody else, it is out of sacrifice. The right thing for somebody else is almost never the right thing by you. The lives we lead, Nancy my dear, the lives we lead demand that we always do what's right by us, and by nobody else." Nancy was gawking at him as if he'd completely lost his mind when he continued on with something that actually made sense to the young woman. "_Think _about it Nancy, if we did the right thing by somebody else always, we wouldn't steal, therefore we wouldn't eat. We would not _live _Nancy my dear. Dodger 'ad to learn that lesson, 'e's young, and I find the young are best taught by experience."

"And 'ow, might I ask, do you know that Fagin?"

"It's 'ow I always learned," Fagin said morbidly.

"Who was it that taught you that lesson?"

The flat was silent. For a moment it seemed all breath stopped and the fire had chosen that moment to stop crackling. Even the air was still and it was a long, _long _time before Fagin made up his mind to answer her.

"My father was a thief my dear, did I ever tell you that?" Nancy shook her head mutely, now was not the time to interrupt. "I didn't know myself until I saw him. We were Jewish my dear, devoutly so. The commandments said plain as day that though shalt not steal. I feared for my father, feared his very _soul. _On the next sabbath I told the rabbi, seeking advice." She stared at him, her eyes wide. Fagin wasn't really talking to her anymore, he was staring at something very far off. "The following morning the police showed up and took him away. I was the oldest of seven siblings," he whispered "and I was only _ten. _My mother she cried and begged of them not to take him, he had just been trying to provide for us. He stopped just inside the door and looked at me. 'Fagin,' he told me '_you _are the man of the house now.' I was _ten_!" He was so distant now, seeing not the den before him, he was reliving the events of which he spoke. "It was my fault he was gone. I had tried to do what was right my dear, but I hadn't thought of what was right by us. _That _is a lesson I never forgot, and I learned through experience."

"I'm sorry Fagin," she whispered. She felt as though her mind was being sent on a roller coaster when she saw the old man was once again smiling.

"For what my dear? I learned my lesson as I was meant to, and the Artful learned his. Now," he said nodding towards where her bed was located "to bed I think, it's late." Nancy nodded and headed off, yawning all the while.


	28. A Living Hell

_**Chapter 28: A Living Hell**_

A/N: And yet another familiar character joins the party. For the record Bet doesn't talk much in this chapter because whenever she's played by anybody I've ever seen she always has that sort of head-in-the-clouds quality and she doesn't talk a lot. So that's how I've portrayed her here. R&R! Enjoy m'dears.

Warning: Contains a sad Nancy, some intense words exchanged, and a new girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I win again," Dodger cried triumphantly as Nancy finished putting her lipstick on. She batted her eyes at herself in the bit of glass that served as her mirror, it was good practice. She could hear Charley groan and give Dodge a shove. The two of them had become thick as the thieves they were over the past week. It was Dodger and Charley, Charley and Dodge. The names were synonymous and the two were inseparable. Needless to say Dodger had found the laughing new kid to be his new partner before long at all. They came back with the best picks and once again Fagin praised Nancy for her genius in bringing the child back. And, while Charley's knack for hitting the bottle had leveled out considerably, he had been known to get in trouble for it on occasion. Even when the evening hours fell Charley slept across Dodger's feet at the end of his bed, finding it shockingly more comfortable then the floor.

"Playin' cards are we Dodge?" she laughed as she combed out her hair, uselessly in her opinion.

"Winnin' at cards," Charley corrected with a chuckle. If there was one thing that kid was, it was happy. He couldn't even be decently mad at somebody no matter how hard he tried.

"Goin' out for the evening Nance?" Dodge asked as Nancy grabbed her shawl and headed for the door.

"Aren't I usually Dodge?" She may not have been okay with her profession now, but she was certainly a bit less ashamed of it. A bit, being meant to mean that she could now at least have it mentioned without wanting to go bury her head in the sand.

"Going out a bit early this evening aren't we my dear?" Fagin asked curiously. He was bent over his books, ink stains covering his hands and much of the page.

"New girl Clara wants me to train," Nancy said. The idea of it made her sick. Train. As if this new girl was some dog being taught to do a trick. As if this wasn't going to be some desperate young woman with nowhere else to turn for income. Some broken shell of a girl she was going to have to put the finishing touches on. The fact of the matter was it wasn't as though she would be teaching Bulls-Eye a new trick. The only thing Nancy would be teaching this girl how to do would be a profession that had brought Nancy to hate herself. And now she was passing that self hate on to somebody else. Charming, no?

"See you when you get back my dear," Fagin replied with an understanding nod. Nancy bid goodbye to the boys and headed out the door towards the tavern.

It was a particularly cold night tonight, good for business. She wondered who all would show up tonight. It seemed the strangest characters came out of the woodwork in the winter. Some of them became regulars at the tavern only to turn about and disappear as soon as the weather got warm again. Nancy sighed as she entered the tavern and headed upstairs to Clara's room. It was where _most _of the girls got ready before the job. That was the scene Nancy entered to when she arrived at the tavern around ten that evening. Instantly she had to gag, the place wreaked of cheep perfume. Not that she didn't wear the same stuff, but it seemed it was continually being sprayed in here. Girls were fighting over mirrors and brushes. Grabbing this lipstick and that, reaching for the mascara. It was not the most sanitary place in the world.

"Nance!" Clara called in that annoyingly high pitched voice of hers. Nancy gritted her teeth and forced a fake smile onto her face as she walked towards her "mentor" in the establishment where she found herself employed.

"Clara," she returned with her painfully fake smile. "Where is she?" There was nothing happy in her voice as she asked that question, Nancy did not want to have to do this at all.

"In a good mood tonight Nance?" Clara joked. Nancy's face was so absolutely morbid that the laughter died in Clara's throat. "She's this way."

Clara led Nancy to the far back wall of the room. A young girl was standing there with her face towards the corner, trying to get some fresh air and away from the perfume no doubt. She was not completely unfortunate looking, in fact, she was quite pretty. The girl was probably two years younger then Nancy, easily far too young to be doing this kind of thing. She had blond hair that was in desperate need of a combing and it hung clear down her back. Her eyes were blue, but it was a thin watery kind of blue. They were piercing though, the kind of thing that really could break your heart if they shed a tear. Luckily for Nancy the girl was smiling, one of the most dazzling and purely happy smiles that Nancy had ever witnessed. That too was enough to break Nancy's heart, because she knew the poor thing wouldn't be smiling much longer. At least, not that kind of smile. If she chose to smile at all it would be a fake smile just like the rest of them wore. One she put on to keep from falling apart completely.

"Bet?" Clara said. It was tone Nancy had never before heard Clara use, it was soft, compassionate. As if she was speaking to a little girl just waking up from her nap. Bet, as the girl's name turned out to be, looked over at Clara with wide eyes. "This is Nancy, the girl I was telling you about remember?" Bet nodded, she was not exactly one for words, but she seemed nice enough. Nancy's guess was the poor thing was shy. Shy, a prostitute! Nancy couldn't even imagine.

"Hello there Bet," Nancy said with the kindest smile she could manage.

"Clara says you'll get me ready," Bet said. Her voice had a bell tone to it, it was truly gorgeous. Nancy wondered why she didn't speak more often with a voice like that.

"That's right, you and I are gonna get along jus' great," Nancy said smiling. "Come on, 'ow about a dress for ya, huh? A real pretty one with lace?"

With that Bet was led off to another room where Nancy showed her how to dress and taught the young girl the right things to say. It was wrong, _so wrong _seeing a girl this young stuck in the trade. Bet nodded quietly and smiled politely, speaking only to inform Nancy she could skip the more intimate details because she already knew about all that. She was a real sweetheart, which was making Nancy feel all the worse for her. The smile stayed plastered on the young girl's face the whole time. It was only when Nancy was ready to go downstairs with the girl that the smile faltered if only for a second. Nancy was holding the door open waiting for the girl to go first, but Bet seemed frozen in place.

"Nancy," she whispered quietly. "Can you be honest with me for a second?"

"Course," Nancy replied shutting the door to block out the noise of the tavern. It was hard enough to hear the girl's strangled whispers as it was.

"What's it like?" Bet whispered. "What you do for a living, what's it like?" Despite the noise pouring from downstairs and the laughter in the next room over, it was dead silent where the two of them were. So quiet that you could've heard the both of their hearts beat without having to strain your ears. Nancy looked close to tears as she whispered her reply.

"It's hell," she choked. There were no other words for it, what Nancy did was her own living hell. "Bet," she said suddenly, her voice earnest. "If you 'ave another option, any other choice at all, don't follow me downstairs. Don't do this unless you're going to starve to death without it." Her voice was grave before she continued with macabre laughter "No I take it back, go starve. It'd be better then what you're about to do." Nancy yanked open the door, her heart heavy with sorrow when Bet's soft little voice rang behind her, clear as a bell.

"Thank you."

Nancy nodded before opening the door and heading downstairs. Moments later, she saw Bet descend the stairs, and head off towards a likely customer.


	29. Friends

_**Chapter 29: "Friends"**_

A/N: Okay, so I skipped ahead by six years in this. Nancy is now 21...Bill is now 33. I know that sounds scarily older then her (and yes when I gave the run down of the characters' age a few chapters back I mis-typed his.) but I am going by what our script from our school's production of Oliver! Had as their ages. I don't think the exact ages really matter seeing as I'm basing these characters off the 1968 version and those are the characters I envision when writing this. Anyways, a lot going on in this chapter, only a few more before I bring Oliver into the story. For the record, forgive me the cliché of the last line, I know it's really cheesy.

**Note:** I am going to be working with a local theater department/acting program for seven and a half hours every day with softball every other evening. Forgive me if updates are a little irregular. I beg of you all to be patient.

Warning: Contains romance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nancy!" Bet called giggling. She had just come up the stairs from the tavern below to her room where Nancy was eagerly preparing for the evening of work ahead of her. Nancy often came here to get ready for the evening now. It made her feel a little better that the boys didn't have to see her this way. Besides that, she and Bet had become the very best of friends in the six years since they'd first met. All the while, both girls had become more and more beautiful. It was no wonder that the both of them had began to attract the attention of males that had no intention of becoming their customers. Which was, in fact, what Bet was hollering about currently. "He's down there!" Nancy whipped around and dropped the tube of lipstick that she hated wearing so much.

"He is not!" she cried in shock.

"He is," Bet insisted. "Lord Nance, what is this, the third night in a row?" The girl was smiling, that beautiful, innocent smile that she had worn when Nancy first met her. Unlike Nancy, the job hadn't broken Bet. In one sick way or another it had given the girl a place to belong amongst the girls. Nancy had found out through the years that Bet had never had a home life. She had been cast into the streets as a child and never looked back. The girls were her friends, and sick as it was, her job was the first kind of "love" she had ever experienced. If anything Bet looked up to Nancy, she was an older sister, a motherly figure, a friend. Bet fit in fantastically around Nancy too, she came to visit Fagin sometimes during the day, and the boys all made her feel right at home. All in all she had been a merry addition to Nancy's circle of friends.

"Yes," Nancy said smiling coyly "_this _week."

"He's sweet on you Nance," Bet said smiling.

"Stop," Nancy scolded, smirking at her friend's wickedly mischievous teasing. "We're friends is all," she said firmly.

"Oh yes," Bet said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "You're just friends wiv 'im the same way Fagin's a noble knight of 'er majesty's royal court!" Nancy gave her hair one last fluff before she turned and stood with Bet in the doorway. Bet gave her a knowing smirk and in response Nancy put both hands on her hips.

"What?" Bet's smirk broadened and Nancy countered with a highly skeptical look. "What?" she demanded. Bet laughed merrily as her smirk became a smile and she made a move to head downstairs.

"Nevermind," she said smiling. Nancy laughed and followed her downstairs.

Bet floated down the stairs at a startling pace, looking graceful all the while. Nancy had always envied the young girl her flowing, sprightly movements. It was due to Bet's fluid grace that she managed to be down and off the stairs before Nancy had even started down them. The young girl smoothed out her red skirts, made one more nervous pull at her curls, and descended the stair case. Bet had not lied to her just to tease her about her frequent visitor. He was indeed there, sitting at a table with a bowl of stew before him. She smiled as she rushed to the bar and grabbed a bottle and two mugs. Nancy could feel her smile growing as she set down the mugs and poured a healthy amount of gin.

"'Ello Bill," she said smiling. He smirked at the lovely young woman before him.

"Alrigh' there Nance?"

"Yeah, oh yeah," she replied. "In for your usual drink I see," she added with a sassy smile. He nodded and was already drinking from the mug she'd poured for him.

"One of the many reasons I visit the establishment," he grunted with a smile. Nancy had noticed something increasingly odd about Bill's behavior. As of late, he was smiling. Or at least, he was smiling around her. So, it would seem, that he was smiling a lot seeing as he was around her for an hour almost every night. He would come in for a drink and dinner, but insist that she be the one who served him. It had been going on for a month now, easily, and Nancy couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her old friend.

"How's the job been Bill?" she asked smiling. A smirk played at Bill's lips as he took another drink of his gin.

"Last night," Bill said smiling. "I went to a 'ouse over in Bloomsbury," he said proudly. Nancy's eyes widened in shock at this news. Bloomsbury had some really expensive homes, but it was one of the most well guarded neighborhoods there was.

"Bloomsbury!" she cried in awe. Nancy's sharp cry made Bulls-Eye stir by Bill's feet before the thing wearily laid it's head back down on it's paws. Bill nodded smiling and continued talking.

"Yeah, real toff this one was. It was a 'ard job, me an' Toby 'ad to sneak in through the tiniest back door I've ever seen." Bill neglected to mention to the charming woman that it had been far too tiny for his bulky frame and Toby had slid in and admitted him entrance through the front. "Anyway, we was in there grabbin' the stuff an' wot not when Toby turns to me an' says 'Bill, reckon there's a jewel box upstairs.' I says there probably was but it would be dangerous. Toby, 'e was scared to go, but not me." Nancy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Bill's self bragging. Still, she thought it was very funny indeed the way he told her of his little housebreaking excursions so it wasn't as though she wasn't enjoying herself. "An' so I sneak upstairs an' sure enough, this old woman's got a jewel box. An' as I'm grabbin' the stuff and puttin' it in my pockets I saw a hair comb. One of those really fancy ones made of silver, wiv emeralds laid in. An' I looked at that hair comb an' I thinks to myself 'wouldn't that look pretty in a mop of red hair.' Then I think, 'now who's got the prettiest red hair of any girl I know'." Nancy couldn't contain a smile as she piped up.

"Oh Bill you didn't!" she cried in shock. Bill nodded smiling and reached into one of the pockets of his shockingly large coat before producing the hair comb of which he spoke. Nancy gasped at the sight of it. It was shaped like a butterfly with tiny emeralds set all over the wings. Instantly she pushed it into where she had part of her hair pulled back in the back of her head. Bill smiled at the girl's apparent amusement.

"There now I was right," Bill said smiling. "It looks great Nance," he added quietly. Nancy laughed at his awkwardness, and the two proceeded to chat until the hour had passed. As darkness fell over the streets of London, Bill informed Nancy he had to be off. Which, in reality, was all for the best seeing as Nancy actually had to start getting to work.

That didn't mean she wasn't sad to see him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nancy expected, Fagin took notice of the comb in her hair the moment she got up in the morning. Sense would've told her to leave it out of her hair. The beauty of it beckoned her to the point where she couldn't resist.

"Wherever did you get it from my dear?" Fagin said as he twirled it delicately between his fingers.

"A friend," Nancy snapped defensively. She was really getting far to old to be living with Fagin and the gang. Far too old indeed. Almost all her old friends had moved on to bigger and better things. Edward and Benjamin had both attempted to go on to housebreaking, and were now rotting away in the clink. James ran a rather shady business trading things about with other men just like Fagin, though he and Nancy no longer got on well at all. The boy had offered Nancy money for her services the one night at which point she had slapped him harshly and thanked the child not to speak to her again. It disgusted her what such a rotten life could do to a boy. He was certainly not the same wide eyed child she had first met, not the same child at all. She hadn't heard much from Marshall or Morice since they'd left the gang. Only not seeing their names in the paper was her shaky reassurance that they were still alive. She didn't know well the new boys Fagin had taken in. There were at least eight of them now, but the only two she knew were Dodger and Charley. They were her boys, they were her friends. She couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong amongst the gang anymore. If it weren't for lack of other place to go, she wouldn't still be there.

"A friend from the tavern?" Fagin inquired handing the thing back to her. Nancy slid it into her hair wearily.

"Yes a friend from the tavern Fagin." Fagin gave her no more guff about it but he couldn't help but smirk. He knew just exactly which 'friend' she spoke of. He had not been incorrect in his assumptions of what Sikes felt for Nancy. And he was not so stupid as to think it had been any other but the notorious housebreaker that had given the girl her gift.

Indeed, it seemed, that in the time since Nancy had first met Bet, a lot had changed in the gang. Little did any of them know that the next three months would bring more changes still. One could indeed say that in three months time, things would become just a bit...twisted.


	30. Her Bill

_**Chapter 30: Her Bill**_

A/N: Okay so a short but fluffy chapter of the Bill/Nancy variety. Hopefully everybody enjoyed, and thanks to all my fantastic reviewers. This one is for Musical Twin; I can't reply to your reviews, but I do appreciate the fact that you take the time to leave such wonderful praise. :-D

Warning: Contains fluff and the idea of Nancy spending the night at Bill's place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy laughed inwardly at the face on her favorite housebreaker this fine evening. He seemed overly nervous, although over what, she wasn't entirely sure. Bill kept stammering and looking down and fidgeting uncomfortably. She couldn't be too sure, because of the smoky atmosphere in which they were seated, but she thought that he was blushing ever so slightly under his beard. Nancy wondered what on earth was up with him, getting jitters talking to her. As if they hadn't been talking every night for the past month! She patted absentmindedly at the comb he had given her the night previous and smiled. Nancy wasn't entirely sure what the housebreaker was talking about currently and quite frankly she didn't much care.

It was only as the bells rang across London that Nancy realized just how late it had gotten. She looked up at Bill curiously as he took another drink of his gin, not a care in the world. It was ringing eleven thirty.

"Bill?" she said curiously. He looked up with a smile and she quirked her eyebrow curiously. "Aren't you goin' out on the job tonight?"

"Not exactly Nance," he said. Nancy sighed confused, he wasn't meeting her gaze, as if he was really nervous about something. It was the same way he'd been acting all evening. "I'm sort of...expecting company."

"Toby around?" she asked curiously.

"No, not..._exactly_." Nancy looked at him confused and he sighed heavily, trying to get his point across. "I'm expecting...a friend." The confused look did not seem inclined to leave Nancy's face as she stared at Bill.

"Which friend?" she asked incredulously. Her head was quickly deciphering anybody it could be. She wondered if maybe Morice or Marshall had dropped into their part of town without her knowing, it would be fantastic to see them again.

"Nance," he said with a heavy sigh. "I can't pay you or nothin'...I mean, I don't want to 'ave to pay you. But...if you maybe...wanted to...go back to my place, I-" Bill cut himself off there but Nancy's heart was stammering violently in her chest. He was asking her to do what she did nightly, except out of affection instead of for money. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying, that he loved her? She stared at him vacantly for a moment and then she wrapped her mind around her emotions. This was Bill, her Bill. The same man that as a child she had sat up all night waiting for. The same one that had finally welcomed her to the gang. He was the friend that had been there through everything, her rock. He was Bill...her Bill. And he wanted her to come with him, _wanted _her to. She nodded, a smile on her rose colored lips.

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the moon shown down on a sleeping London, two figures roamed an otherwise deserted alley. It was a housebreaker and a prostitute, raised in turmoil and amongst villains, laughing together as if they hadn't a care in the world, and relishing being in each others company.


	31. The Morning After

_**Chapter 31: The Morning After**_

A/N: this could be subtitled changes. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, here's a new (and slightly longer) chapter for you. :-D Hopefully you all enjoy.

Warning: Slightly touchy subject matter, some sad moments. And oh yeah irony, a lot of irony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy rolled over and squinted her eyes discontentedly at the sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains. She wondered incredulously at the fact that sunlight could make it through the film of dirt on the window, let alone enough that it should wake her from her otherwise peaceful sleep. She became of two things besides the light disturbing her otherwise grand morning. The first was that for the light to be there in the first place it had to be very late in the day, and the second was that something was tethering her in place. Bill had his arm around her and the thing was like a dead weight in his undisturbed slumber. She rolled over and faced him, his snoring form looking oddly peaceful in this light. It reminded her vaguely of the morning after his first housebreaking job when she had pounced on him in glee. How different a position the two of them found themselves in now. Their innocent friendship seemed such a thing of the past Nancy couldn't imagine that not too long before that morning that was all their relationship had been.

"Bill," she whispered gently, a smile turning up the corners of her petite mouth. "Bill," she murmured, just a bit louder this time. He stirred slightly, but not by much. Gently she craned her head enough to kiss him softly. Oddly enough, the gin soaked breath he was exhaling repeatedly into her face did not smell foul to her this morning. He stirred a bit more this time before his eyes opened slowly and he seemed to remember where he was. Nothing about him seemed rushed or startled, all his movements were languid, peaceful, and lazy. It was such a different state then what she was used to seeing him in. He smiled softly as he took in his surroundings. Gently, the housebreaker laid a kiss on the top of the young woman's head.

"Good morning my girl," he said with a soft smile. Nancy sighed happily and scooted a little bit closer to him. My girl, she quite liked the sound of that. She quite liked the idea of all of this actually, happy and warm in a home she boarded in for free. Safe, under the arm of the likes of Bill. And that warm and fuzzy feeling, the one she'd had brewing inside her since Bill had made his request last night. She had no idea what on earth it was, but she liked it. Like her veins were full of fire and her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She wondered if this was how the wives of toffs felt when they kissed their husbands goodbye for the day. Or maybe when their husbands returned home at night and they could live in snug little houses, warm and safe. And happy. Nancy was _so _happy.

"G'mornin' Bill," she murmured in a dreamlike state. She wasn't sure if all of this was real yet, and if it wasn't, she never wanted to wake up.

"What time is it?" he questioned gently. It seemed as though the pair of them shared the intention of lying there as long as possible. Nancy laughed softly and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Do I look like I've been out robbing toffs this morning?" she asked. "I don't 'ave a pocket watch Bill," she added more quietly. Bill smirked quietly and hugged her to him. She smiled at the obvious strength of his arms, they made her feel so safe. He could strike down anybody that defied him, he could protect her.

"Nance?"

"Hm?" she asked. She barely had her eyes open anymore, she was enjoying every minute of this and praying it wasn't a dream.

"You can say no," Bill said. Nancy was wide awake now, it was always these kind of proposals that were the worst. She prepared to be given a rude awakening from her dreamlike state. "But...if you wanted to live 'ere, you could. There's plenty of space for one more, an' you wouldn't 'ave to be a prostitute no more or nothin'. You could be 'ere, my girl, an' I'd never ask for anything in return. Except for you to say you feel the same way I do. We could move you out today, or not there's no rush. What do ya think Nance?" Nancy was silent, this dream of hers was getting sweeter by the second. Feeling as though she was floating on a cloud she replied to him.

"Now wouldn't that be a fine life," she murmured smiling.

"So...yes?" Nancy smiled before grasping his face and kissing him once more. Their lips separated and she smiled while his broad forehead rested against hers.

"Yes," she whispered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nancy!" Dodger cried jubilantly as he walked in the door. However the young thief stopped dead in his tracks as he realized this was not normal. Nancy was almost never this glum, and when she turned to face him, he wanted to tear his eyes out to not have to look upon her sad face. It was late afternoon, he and the other boys had just returned from the job. He noticed a bag on Nancy's bed, already filled. Or rather, not filled considering Nancy's belongings were next to nothing. "What's goin' on Nance?" he asked quietly. There was no use in masking the confusion in his voice.

"I'm going Dodge," she said quietly.

"Going where...to the Cripples for the night?" He was laughing nervously, trying not to notice the obvious.

"No Dodge, it's my time. I'm moving out into the world. On to bigger and better things, yeah?" Dodger stared at her dumbfounded and even the usually chipper Charley was staring at her in awe.

"You're....you're not gonna be around no more Nance?" Charley asked confused. She laughed and shook her head.

"Of _course _I'll be around," she said smiling. "You're my boys aren't ya?" she continued with a playful ruffling of Charley's hair. Charley smiled, satisfied, but Dodger was far from happy.

"Where are you movin' to Nancy?" he asked morbidly. Dodger started in shock as Fagin's hands clamped down firmly on his shoulders.

"Nancy has decided to move in with Bill my dear," he informed Dodger. In turn, Dodger stood there gob smacked and tried to even fathom what Fagin was saying.

"B-bill?" Dodger asked incredulously.

"That's right Dodge, me an' Bill are stayin' together."

"You and Bill," Dodger repeated numbly. His heart felt like a lead balloon in his chest. Fagin scuttled the awestruck Dodger away and leaned in close, whispering so only he and Nancy could hear as she prepared to depart.

"Are you...sure about this my dear?" Nancy scoffed lightly as she pulled her shawl around her shoulders.

"Course I'm sure," she insisted.

"Of course you are my dear," Fagin said with a sad smile. "Bill's a good man, very good man, it's just...he's a very violent man as well," Fagin said gageing her reaction. She was looking at him hardly but he pressed on. "I'd just hate to see something bad 'appen to you." He had laid a tentative hand on her shoulder which she quickly shook away.

"I can take care of myself thank you," she said saucily. She paused by the door before turning about and wrapping Dodger in a hug.

"Watch the gang for me," she said with a smile. Dodger nodded as if he was a soldier taking orders. "And be good my friend," she added. She tweaked his hat which he hastily pulled into it's proper place on his messy brown hair.

"Bye Nance." His smile was something if not weak. Nancy gave him one more smile and then she was gone in a flash.

And so the changes had begun.


	32. Reflections

_**Chapter 32: Reflection**_

A/N: These are becoming increasingly difficult for me to write seeing as this is the part of the story I never actually pictured. Still, I'm doing my best so send me some feedback and tell me what you think. And hey Coralyne, this is where the make-up bit comes into play. Subtle but it did have a point my faithful fan. :-D Anyways please R&R.

Also, I'm considering not taking this story all the way through the movie as I said I might. Tell me if you'd rather I cut it off right before the whole Oliver Twist deal happens or if you want me to go all the way through to the end. Majority wins with this one, I can do it either way.

Warning: Contains happiness, awkwardness, and oh so much fluff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Nancy returned back to Bill's place, he was there waiting for her. Bulls-Eye was barking happily the second Bill let Nancy in the door. She reached over and scratched the dog's ears somewhat awkwardly. She wasn't sure what to do here. In fact, Nancy felt so sick and completely out of her element she was contemplating bolting back to Fagin's the moment she had the chance. She wondered half-heartedly if anything would be the same as it had once been between her and Bill. Nancy couldn't imagine it would be, seeing as they had both grown so. She was no longer the aggravating child that could beat him at cards, and he was no longer the older boy that was fun to annoy. Bill seemed to be struggling with the same ideals as they both stood there in the late afternoon light. It seemed the odd lack of things to say would go on infinitely until the dog took it upon himself to chase a reflection off Nancy's hair comb and run head first into the wall. It was at the sight of Bulls-Eye doing such a strange thing, repeatedly, that Nancy and Bill finally burst into laughter.

After that, the awkwardness seemed to melt like ice on a hot day. They hugged and laughed, chattering about everything and nothing. Nancy seemed to be doing most of the talking but it wasn't as though Bill wasn't paying attention to her. He himself, was not a man of many words, so he kept his speaking role mainly to a minimum.

"You want me to fix your supper Bill?" she asked sweetly. He and she were standing as if they were about to slow dance in the sunset light filtering through the grimy window.

"Unless you'd rather enjoy some fine dining at the Cripples," he joked sarcastically. Nancy laughed and moved off to fix him some dinner. She had learned to cook at the Cripples before when there were hungry customers and none of the other girls were inclined to cook. Nancy laughed awkwardly at the fact that her chosen 'profession' had taught her so much more then she ever anticipated. _Speaking of professions..._

"Hey Bill, you goin' on the job tonight?" The housebreaker shook his head in the negative with a sly smile.

"I figured I'd stay 'ome for my first night wiv my girl." There it was again. Those words that sent Nancy's mind spinning out of control. She _loved _when he called her that. His girl. She was his, and he was hers and they were each other's in their own little house on the bad side of London. "Bring me the gin over, will ya Nance?" Nancy prepared to have to slam through a million cupboards to find it like she had at the beginning of the meal, but it was sitting in plain sight on the counter. She was just starting to look for a glass when Bill spoke up again. "'Ere now don't trouble yourself, jus' bring it over." Nancy smiled and brought the gin bottle over, handing it to him with a smile on her face.

Eventually their dinner was done and Nancy had just laid their plates on the table when Bill was already digging in. She smiled quietly to herself as she ate at a somewhat slower pace, Bill's appetite certainly hadn't changed much, of that much she was certain. It was quiet save for the noise of forks on plates when Nancy spoke up. Her voice was very timid and shy, unlike Sikes had ever heard it. Which was why he was so apt to worry when she spoke that way.

"Bill," she said quietly "did you really mean what you said this mornin'?" Bill swallowed before tearing gruffly into his food, avoiding her gaze.

"'Bout livin' 'ere?" he asked confused. She smiled in a small way before shaking her head no. She took another bite, chewed, and swallowed before using her mouth to speak once more.

"About not 'aving to work at the Cripples no more," she said. Her voice was like a mouse, barely a whisper that disturbed the silent flat.

"Cor! An' 'ere I thought you were worried 'bout somethin' wot was important, of course I meant it." The smile on Nancy's face was so bright it could only be compared to looking straight into the sun after living in darkness for years. Bill smiled back warmly, pleased that he had made her happy. Nancy was literally trying not to squeal with joy. She wouldn't have to do it any more, be handled and fondled by those disgusting men. It could just be she and Bill. Her Bill. Nancy's smile only got brighter as this thought settled in her head.

It was after dinner and Nancy was just finishing the dishes when Bill's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Nancy smiled as she kept washing, making feeble attempts to look out the dirt caked window. In reality, the film that made it impossible to see out reflected all with in. And, in her reflection, she saw herself. Happy, with a smile on her face, her hair in a decent way. She was amazed that she recognized her face, no longer buried in make-up. Around Bill it didn't have to be. She was safe, she was happy, she was wholesome, she was healthy.

Most of all, from that day forward, she was his.


	33. The Norm

_**Chapter 33: The Norm**_

A/N: Sorry for the wait, real life has been keeping me busy lately. A slow and ironic chapter that sets up for greater things to come. BTW I figured out how I'm doing the end of this, my dearest ScroogeMcDuck suggested it and I quite like the idea. Everybody cool if I just cut off right before Oliver shows up and then use Nancy's death scene as the epilogue? I think that'll work, again lemme know what you think. Please R&R!

Warning: contains violence and swearing. Oh and some fluff, just a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks passed and life at Bill's became the norm for Nancy. Although he could sometimes be grouchy and irritable, she excused it as his being overly tired from the job. The job in itself was another hard thing for Nancy to deal with. Bill would be gone late into the night and so she would sleep with only Bulls-Eye's drooling form at the foot of her bed as company. When he returned home, his exhaustion would prevent him from doing little much but sleeping during the day.

And still, despite it all, Nancy loved him. She loved him for the affectionate boy she had known as a child, for the heart stopping man he had become, and for the promise of the future he laid before her. Bill had not spoken a lie in saying she didn't have to work at the Cripples anymore, he brought home plenty of income all on his own. Still, she couldn't say she liked the idea of the fact that just because he had more and more pay, didn't mean he had earned it fairly. Bill had a nasty habit of beating the money out of Fagin now-a-days. She ignored it, pretended she didn't see the bruises on Fagin's scraggly old form when she went to visit. Nancy knew if she had bruises like that she'd want them ignored. Pity sickened her, it really did.

She had been to visit the gang at least twice since she had left. The first time had been during that first week of transition from gang life to playing house with the brutal robber. She had come purely because she missed her boys, and because she missed her old life. Dodger couldn't have been happier to see her, and Charley's ear to ear smile got only bigger if possible. She had graciously sat about and lost a few rounds of cards to the Artful before telling the boys she had to be back to fix dinner for Bill.

That was the sort of thing Nancy did around the house all day, out of pure boredom. She cleaned and cooked and mended little odds and ends in Bill's clothes. She looked after the dog and did so as quiet as a mouse. It seemed Bill was most irritable if you woke him up from a sound sleep. She could remember one time, it had only been her fifth day there, when just such a coincidence occurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Blast!" Nancy growled as she snatched up the pot that had gone clambering to the floor. She had been in the middle of cleaning up the breakfast dishes when Bill gave a loud start._

_"Damnit woman!" he roared. "I am trying to sleep!" Nancy tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear and replaced the pot in the soapy dishwater. _

_"Sorry Bill," she said gently. Bill was out of bed now, standing dangerously close to her and glaring at her with a stare fit to make the staunchest man alive go weak in the knees._

_"I work long, _long _hours to provide for you my girl," he said wrapping his hand around her skull and knotting his hand in her hair. "I don't appreciate the ingratitude of bein' woke up when I'm tryin' to sleep!" Nancy yelped as Bill grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled harshly, sending pain erupting through her skull. _

_"Bill," she cried whimpering. "Bill, you're hurting me!" Instantly he let go and his fist recoiled to his side. _

_"Don't wake me when I'm sleeping Nance," he grumbled violently. With that the housebreaker returned to his bed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Of course, Nancy had shaken the whole thing off as Bill being his usual overly irritable self. Besides, she had reasoned, what he said was true. He did work long and hard at night and it was rude of her to wake him up from his sleep so suddenly. Had she been Bill, she probably would've been just as upset. With Bill, it seemed, the good outweighed the bad by far. A bit of lonely, a bit of anger, but in exchange, she had him. In exchange, she had her pride and her love and her home. So it wasn't all bad.

And Bill could have his tender moments when he wanted to. Like...well now for instance. Currently the stunning red head was sitting in Bill's lap, her head resting on his chest. He had one arm around her waist, the hand attached to it holding one of her's. His head was resting on top of hers, and he was smiling ever so slightly at the fact that her hair was tickling him. Nancy was sighing contentedly as he held her close and every once in a while laid a kiss atop her head.

Bill on the other hand, wasn't quite sure how to process what he was feeling. He knew he had longed to be close to her, and in feeling such longing had bade her to sit with him. But there was something about that girl, with her lips the color of roses and those stunning blue eyes. The brave but funny young woman made feelings explode inside Bill he didn't often experience. She made him tongue tied, and his heart fluttered helplessly about like a butterfly in a two sizes too small cage. There were no other words for it, everything about her could knock him to his knees if he thought on it long. She made him weak.

And Bill wasn't sure if he liked that, he wasn't sure if he liked that at all.

Nancy, however, was oblivious to the wars Bill was raging on himself as she sat in his lap and curled in his arms. It was little moments like this that so desperately and heavily outweighed the bad ones for her. To her Bill was sweet, a little rough around the edges sure, but sweet. The same sweet boy she had known in Fagin's gang. That was because Nancy was looking at him through rose colored lenses that shaded her sight so completely she missed that Bill was not a boy at all. He had grown into a man, a very violent man.

A violent man, who's only weakness was the girl sitting in his lap. And something had to be done about that, the greatest man of all time could have no weaknesses, of this much Bill was sure. He would do something very soon to destroy all it was of Nancy that made him weak....

But Nancy couldn't foresee that. It's hard to look far into the future when you're in the lap of the man you love and gazing at a slowly dying fire. Especially when you're gazing at said fire through rose colored lenses.

Yes, in that two weeks life at Bill's became the norm for Nancy. Thanks to rose colored lenses put on by the sweet gestures Bill sometimes extended...she couldn't foresee just what a living hell that norm was about to become.


	34. Who Will Buy My Sweet Red Roses?

_**Chapter 34: Who Will Buy My Sweet Red Roses?**_

A/N: Here's another update with some fluff and some sadness. For all my wonderful reviewers, you guys rock!!!

Warning: Contains violence, tears, and fluff. Oh yeah...and a song reference because I couldn't resist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nance," Bill said softly to the beautiful woman seated in his lap. He was battling himself on telling her she had to move, that he had to go out on the job. He didn't want to let go of her, didn't want to be apart from her beauty, her smile. All the things about her that drove him absolutely wild. "Nancy," he tried again. She stirred softly, but she too didn't want to move.

"Yeah Bill?"

"It's time for me to go out my girl," he said forlornly.

"Leave it Bill, the 'ouse'll be there again tomorrow."

"Crackit's comin' in to 'elp wiv this one Nance, it 'as to be tonight." Nancy's head popped up irritably and she stared at him with those eyes of hers. Instantly Bill felt paralyzed, as if he could melt through the chair right then and there. He didn't like the affect those eyes had on him, not one bit.

"So it's goin' to be dangerous?" Bill looked at her quizzically as he stood up and she moved with him somewhat reluctantly.

"It's always dangerous Nance," he said as he pulled a box from beneath his bed. In it was a multitude of weapons which he quickly began attaching to his person.

"But Crackit's going to be there," she continued angrily. He nodded as if he didn't understand what on earth she was so het up about. Bill noticed as he continued to stand and put weapons in his pocket that his knees felt like jelly. Her voice did that to him. She spun him around and looked him dead on in the eyes. "That means it's extra dangerous Bill." Bill felt as though his legs might give out if he looked at her much longer, so he instead pushed gruffly past her.

"It's just a job Nance."

"I don't like it!" she said desperately. "I can't understand why you want to go and try the dangerous ones. There are plenty of toffs you can rob what'll never know you were there! Why this? Why the danger Bill?"

"You watch your mouth my girl," he threatened gravely. Her anger lit up something in him too, a different kind of burning passion. Even her fury was beautiful to him. He had to shut her up, she was going to make him explode with these insane emotions that insisted on taking control of him.

"Bill," she said, much softer now "please don't go." She had both of her delicate hands clasped around one of his as if that could hold him in place. Bill felt dangerously out of control when she touched him, she made him lose all common sense. She made him so weak, and this would never do. Quickly, he ripped his hand from her grasp and took a shaky step backwards.

"I'm goin' Nance." His tone was firm, final. So why was it that she was still arguing this?

"No you're not Bill, it's too dangerous and I couldn't bare to see you get hurt. What if you-"

"Enough," Bill growled advancing towards her. He had to gain his control again, people in control weren't weak. He had to show her who was boss, which in Bill's mind was undoubtedly him.

"No! Not until you promise me you're not going to-"

"I said," Sikes growled viciously "Enough!" Using both his hands he shoved Nancy backwards and crashing into the far wall. She cried out in pain as her body slammed against the rotting wood and crumpled to the dirt blackened floor. Nancy looked up through her tears with wide fearful eyes at the man she loved, but he simply whistled for the dog to follow him and left.

Nancy stared in shock after him for a few minutes, everything inside her felt numb. And then, she felt something alright. Pain. Pain in her side from where the impact had jolted her. Pain that was shooting through her skull from where her head had cracked against the wall due to whiplash. And pain in her heart. He was Bill, her Bill. They loved each other. Surely she had imagined that he had pushed her. The Bill she knew would never hurt her, never lay a hand on her in a mean way. _Surely, _Nancy thought as she laid crumpled against the wall _there's another explanation. _She thought desperately on it for a few moments before deciding that it had been an accident. He hadn't meant to shove her that hard, he just didn't know his own strength. _Yes, _she thought _just an accident. _

But Nancy could do nothing more then curl up against the wall and cry. Because Bill had still pushed her, accidentally knocking her into the wall or no, he had intentionally tried to hurt her in some way. And that hurt. That hurt worse then anything else she was currently enduring.

The steeple bells informed Nancy it was midnight as she climbed under the covers, flinching at the tender spots on her side as she laid down. The pillow felt good against her head, still throbbing from it's sharp contact with the wall. She had not even Bulls-Eye this night, and Bill only took that dog when what he was attempting was very dangerous indeed. That worried Nancy all the more. Still, with a forlorn sigh she laid down, not expecting to get much sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill, Toby, and Bulls-Eye were all heading back from the once again successful break as dawn broke over the square. Bill wasn't exactly comfortable with being around that part of town in daylight, but the job had taken far longer then either of them had anticipated. They had a lot to show for it though, this job was going to make Bill a very rich man indeed. As anxious as he was about being out in the light, it seemed Toby was far more unsettled still. The man had muttered his apologies and darted down the road at breakneck pace, pockets clanging noisily about his side. Bill was taking a much more leisurely pace, feeling a lot better after having put himself back in control. Still, Nancy had looked so pathetic when she crumpled like that, he bet she was hurting.

Damn that woman, not only could she make him weak but now she could make him feel guilty too? Angrily Bill trudged down the road, thinking of how sore she would truly be. _She brought in on herself, _he reasoned _she forgot who was in control. _Still, the guilt would not be quelled and he was just beginning to feel genuinely awful when he heard the first sellers emerge for the day.

"Who will buy my sweet red roses? Two blooms for a penny!" _That's it!_ Bill thought, a smile playing at his seemingly permanent scowl. He would get her some roses, girls loved flowers and other fickle things of the nature. They'd make her feel better toot sweet! He could be in charge and she could be happy, this would work. He pulled out some of the cash he'd managed to steal from the upstairs bedroom and marched right up to the plump woman selling the roses. She was a blushing thing with dark hair swept up in a cap.

"A dozen," he said gruffly. That was what he always heard girls chattering about, a dozen red roses. He hadn't the faintest idea how many roses were in a dozen, but he was going to buy them by God! The woman handed him the flowers and he handed her the cash before strolling off towards home. This would work, this would work quite nicely indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nancy woke next, she was aware of something very heavy draped across her bruised rib cage. Bill was back, safe. Instantly she breathed a sigh of relief before wincing sharply. It hurt to so much as breath. The second thing she noticed was a vase on the table beside their bed, filled to the brim with roses. Her eyes went wide in shock as she did a quick scan of the vase's contents. Twelve roses, one dozen exactly. Bill must've bought them for her, he was a sweet man. Instantly the ache in her heart from the idea of him shoving her was gone, it was only an accident after all. And he had bought her roses! Her heart swelled with joy like a great balloon as she rolled over to face Bill.

"Bill!" she cried happily. "Did you buy those roses?" He grunted a short 'yes' and Nancy felt as though she could cry from joy. And then-

"I thought I told ya not to wake me when I'm sleeping," he growled. Nancy rolled back over and stared at the roses, her balloon of joy deflating just a bit.

"Yes Bill," she said forlornly. "Sorry Bill."


	35. A Bunch of Rubbish

_**Chapter 35: A Bunch of Rubbish**_

A/N: OH my! A sweet fluffy chapter with a visit to Fagin's encased. But there are a few dark undertones mixed in. Enjoy!

Warning: Contains fluff and adorableness, and the mention of Bill's beatings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, Nancy quietly slid out of bed and got dressed for the day. She left Bill's breakfast hot on the table before drawing her shawl up around her shoulders and slipping out into the chilly London morning. The sun seemed dreadfully deceiving as the temperature outside was absolutely frigid. She wouldn't be surprised if there was snow on the ground soon.

Nancy wandered through the streets, listening to the click of her boots on the cobblestones as they echoed eerily through the silent lanes. It seemed as if there wasn't a soul about in this part of town. That, of course, did not strike Nancy as particularly odd seeing as they lived in a place where work and all other villainous deeds were done in the black of night. Nancy winced heartily every now and again at the feel of her still bruised ribs. They were monstrously tender to the touch, and she wouldn't wonder if she hadn't broken something. She shook her head nonchalantly at the thought of Bill, poor man didn't know his own strength. Or at least...that's what she dared to hope. Finally Nancy made it to where she was going, and plodded up the steps to a wood bridge before knocking jubilantly on the door.

"Plummy and Slam!" she called the moment one of the boys let her in.

"So early my dear?" Fagin asked, squinting into the light as he emerged from his den. The other boys yawned in an irritated manner as they sat up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. All except Dodger who was already on his feet, fully dressed, and making an elegant bow right in Nancy's path.

"M'lady," he said with a brilliant smile. Nancy waited until he had pulled himself out of this ridiculous gesture before giving the boy's hair an affectionate ruffle.

"Alrigh' then Dodge?" she asked with a smile.

"Never better," he said sarcastically. The boy very theatrically dropped the hat to it's rightful place atop his head, only to have it batted down over his eyes by a passing Charley.

"Cor Dodge! You're such a baboon when she's around," he cried rather to the annoyance of the Artful. Charley reached for the gin bottle Fagin had just taken from the cupboard and offered it to Nancy with a smile.

"That's what I'm talkin' about Charley," she said taking it from his grasp.

"I was just about to get tha'!" Dodger cried defensively. Nancy took a swig before handing the bottle back to Fagin as she took a seat at the table.

"I'm sure you were Dodger," she said with a smile.

"Not 'alf I was, and then some," he insisted. Nancy laughed as she played idly with the choker on her neck. She still had it from when Bill had given it to her years ago. Nancy sighed contentedly, it was a very fine day indeed. Dodger was sitting next to her, already chattering away while Charley was having his usual fit of morning laughter.

"So why're you 'ere then Nance?" Dodger asked as he continued to chatter.

"Not um...on business I hope my dear?" Fagin said rather nervously. Nancy hadn't noticed until now he was standing in the kitchen with a toasting fork.

"Just 'ere for a visit Fagin," she assured him.

"Well then!" he cried jubilantly as he set the sausages down on the table. "We are delighted to see you!" Nancy laughed as Fagin gave her hair a ruffle, only to feel his hand jump back as if it had been bitten. Simultaneously Nancy was ducking away with a sharp intake of breath. He'd run his hand across the spot where her head had hit the wall just the evening previous. The pain now shooting through her skull was nearly unbearable. In an instant Fagin and Nancy exchanged a silent and meaningful look. This didn't need to be brought up, not in front of the boys. After all, they'd only worry after her.

Nancy played a few rounds of cards before Dodger made the usual announcement that it was time they were off. She waved them all goodbye, wishing luck to her two favorite pick pockets and giving them both a swift kiss on the cheek. This only left them a bit dazed and stuttering in response as they led the others out into the street and on the job. Nancy waited until the last one had closed the door before she sat back down at the table, laughing heartily.

"I really ought to stop doin' that. The poor things get bent way out of shape over it," she said laughing once more. She really was in a grand mood this morning, which would've lasted quite a while longer, if it weren't for Fagin bursting her bubble.

"Did you um...hit your 'ead on something my dear?" His inquiry was very nonchalant, but both he and she knew that there was a strong meaning behind it. Nancy's hand flew instantly to where the pain was flowing from. She could feel a large bump knotted beneath her hair. For some reason, and Nancy wasn't sure entirely what that reason may be, her instincts told her to lie to the old man. They told her to lie for all she was worth.

"Oh," she said chuckling slightly. The smile on her face was even more strained then it had been when she walked in that morning. "That blasted dog! Always in the way, I tripped right over it Fagin. 'E was under my feat and all, next thing I new my head and the wall were the best of friends." She smiled as convincingly as she could and it was dead silent in the flat. All seemed to hang on a precariously thin rope drawn taught with the tension around them before the sense of serenity tumbled right off it with Fagin's next sentence.

"You know, you're always welcome 'ere if things ever get to bad."

"What're you talkin' about Fa-"

"You know what I mean my dear," he said giving her a meaningful look. "By how old I am you can bet your life I was not born yesterday. I know a thing or two, and I know how Bill can be-"

"Stop it Fagin," she said irritated "you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sadly I do my dear. If 'e ever does something that's too much, ever hits you too hard or-"

"Bill would never!" she cried in shock. "'E loves me. 'E's a good kind hearted man. 'E's Bill, the same Bill you've always known Fagin."

"That's what scares me I'm afraid."

"I tripped over the dog I tell ya!"

"Well if ever it's not the dog," Fagin said laying a tentative hand on her arm for what seemed to be comfort. "You're welcome to stay 'ere." It was quiet for a moment, and then Nancy spoke with such absolute malice in her voice that it frightened the old man a bit.

"'E is _not _...the monster the world makes 'im out to be." With that she indignantly ripped her arm from her grasp and stormed out of the flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Nancy returned home, Fagin's words had got to her. She expected to open the door to see a ten foot tall monster, growling with fists clenched and ready to strike her down until she was fit to lie in a grave. To her immense relief, she opened the door to see Bill. That was all, Bill eating his breakfast and the dog at his feet. Immediately Nancy walked in smiling softly.

"Where you been all mornin' then?" he asked good humoredly.

"Fagin's," she said with a smile. "Just stopped by for a visit."

"The old 'un 'ave anythin' good to say?" Bill inquired, poking fun at the usually chatterbox-like old man.

"No," Nancy said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Bill's neck. She laid a kiss on his head before continuing. "Just a bunch of rubbish."


	36. I'd Do Anything

_**Chapter 36: I'd Do Anything...**_

A/N: Yay an update! Lol. Possibly the saddest song reference for this song ever in the world. Sorry about the sort of odd ending but this is a nice if not violent and sad chapter. Oh! And if anybody is interested in seeing clips of me as Nancy, I have them up on youtube. Let me know and I'll tell you what to search for. :-D

Warning: Contains violence, sobbing, and the return to prostitution.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill and Nancy spent a good chunk of the day together, laughing and talking, even doing so much as to stroll through the streets of London town. This was quite comical because Dodger and Charley along with the other boys were often seen picking a pocket not inches from where they were standing. The one time Dodger had seen them, dipped his hand in and out of a man's pocket so quickly it was astounding, before giving them a cheeky wink and disappearing into the crowd. The pair of them had laughed at their friend's comical maneuver before strolling on, hand in hand.

Too soon however, the day was fading to night, and as the sun set on the world, it was time once again for rather villainous deeds to resume their proper place in the couple's daily lives. Nancy sighed only a bit as Bill went to exit the house, not liking one bit how lonely she knew she would feel once he departed. Bill, smiling, turned from the door and kissed her sweetly before turning and exiting the house, a smile on his face. Nancy smiled after him, and finished fixing things up about the place before returning to bed, thankful for her life, and her Bill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get up woman," Bill growled intensely. Nancy stirred from her sleep to this rather rude awakening some hours later.

"Bill?" she yawned as she rolled over to face him fully. Her eyes were barely open enough to squint at his form in the shadows.

"I _says _get up woman," he commanded harshly. Nancy yawned furiously as she sat up, wondering what on earth could be going on.

"What time is it?" she asked as she stood up, still not happy at all with her rude awakening. This awakening grew more rude by the minute when Bill responded by grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her to her feet. Nancy cried out at the sharp pain and whimpered as he pulled her close to him, still by the hair in her very tender skull.

"The damn owners were home, they woke up as I got upstairs. I 'ad to leave almost everything."

"Bill are you alright?" Nancy cried. Instantly she forgot the pain in her skull in worry for her beloved.

"It was all. Your. Fault." he growled.

"Bill," she whimpered as his grip on her hair grew tighter still.

"You distracted me," he said harshly, his grip sliding from her hair to her neck now. He was choking her. Nancy gasped under the weight of his hands crushing her throat, and even more painful his thumbs were shoving the gem on her choker into the hollow at the base of it.

"Bill," she gasped, loosing air fast.

"I can't be weak," he muttered.

"_Bill_," she gasped, her breath so faint that she could hardly get words out anymore. Nancy's head was swimming, things were beginning to get black. Suddenly Bill's hands were released and he stared at her rather oddly. Nancy's hand flew to the base of her throat as she gasped for air, she was trembling now, she'd never seen Bill like this before in her life.

"Gimme this," he said running his hand over the cord of the choker.

"Bill...why? You're not makin' any sense," she said beginning to feel angry now. "You've 'ad a 'ard night, come lay down and in the mornin'..."

"Gimme that damn choker or there won't be a mornin' for you woman." Nancy took a step back in shock, she felt as though she might cry. This was not Bill, not the one she knew and loved. This was not the same man at all. "I said give it 'ere!" he roared. Instantly he reached out, wrapped his thick fingers around the cord and ripped it off Nancy's neck.

"It's your fault I lost the pickin's Nance," he said outraged. "I can't be weak do you 'ere me!" he was shouting now. "I won't be weak! Not on your accord or anyone else's!" He turned the choker over in his fingers a few times before looking back up at her. "This'll turn a pretty penny at the pawn shop," he said. He was no longer shouting but his voice had switched to a tone that was dangerously low.

"Bill, I don't understand," she whispered while cowering in fear.

"You're the reason I lost my pay my girl, therefore you will make it up. This'll 'elp, but it won't be enough." Nancy shuddered violently at the words my girl, he'd said them like she'd never heard them before. Dark, threatening. She was trembling away from him as he advanced on her, looking more and more like a monster by the second. "Get out," he ordered.

"W-what?" she asked. Her head was reeling, he truly wasn't making any sense.

"To the Cripples Nance. If you insist on distracting me from my job then you can get the cash my girl."

"Bill...Bill I thought-"

"I said," he ordered darkly "Get. Out."

"Bill-"

"GET OUT!" He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the door, her screaming in pain all the way. He opened the door and threw her screeching form before him. He hurled the trembling girl with such force that she missed the landing completely before tumbling down the stairs in a sickening mixture of cloth and pain. "And don't come back until you 'ave somethin' to show for it." Nancy heard a slam of the door and then she was alone at the bottom of a dark stairwell, with nothing but pain as company. At first she froze there, feeling absolutely numb, and then she broke instantly. The girl, too sore to move, simply lay on her side, drew her knees up to the point she could hug them, and wept.

She wept for the pain that was tearing through her. Every muscle in her body felt like it was on fire and hot sticky blood was pouring from where she'd caught her head on the corner of a step. She wept for confusion. She couldn't understand what Bill had been talking about, she'd been nowhere near the house he'd tried to rob, how could she have distracted him? And what had he kept rambling about, being weak? Most of all...she cried for the sorrow. She loved him, and he loved her, so why had he thrown her down the stairs? She sobbed hysterically until she'd cried herself dry and then she tried to sit up. Nancy succeeded, only after wincing from the intense pain.

_Perhaps he's right, _she reasoned as she thought about all that had just gone on. _It's my fault he didn't get the cash. And I really ought to help out around here money wise, it ain't all on Bill's shoulders that way. _Nancy cried out as she clutched at her ribs, throbbing violently against her the longer she stayed sitting. She managed to haul herself to her feet and take a few unstable steps towards the door before finally exiting and heading out into the bone chilling night. Her shawl was up in the room, so she'd have to make the journey without. Nancy blinked back more tears which served to simultaneously bat snowflakes from her lashes. Her bare chest and paper thin dress were not helping her at all as the snow fell in light flurries around her. Teeth chattering, she continued to think on what had just gone on. _He didn't mean to throw me down the stairs, _she reasoned _he was just angry and meant to get me out of the room. He probably didn't want me to see him that way, all upset, _she thought. _But he doesn't know his own strength, so I went down the stairs. _Nancy was nodded and a sad little smile spread across her face in spite of the pain, _That's it, _she thought _that has to be it. He didn't do it on purpose. _Never on purpose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nancy!" Bet called jubilantly as soon as Nancy walked into Clara's room. She instantly wrapped the sad faced red head in a bone crushing hug.

"OUCH! BET!" Instantly Bet flew away from Nancy as the red head crumpled back against the wall.

"Sorry!" Bet cried in shock. "Sorry."

"S'alright," she said wincing violently against the pain now refreshed by Bet's affection. "I um...tripped going down the stairs. Snow on my shoes, made everything slippery."

"Oh!" Bet cried, seeing the now bloody cut on her head. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Nancy was led to Bet's room before Bet set to work rubbing the cut clean with a wash cloth.

"Thanks Bet," she said.

"What're you doing 'ere? And without a shawl in this weather, it's freezing!" Nancy nodded her agreement as she stared at her face in the mirror. The cut was nearly clean.

"Bill an' I decided it was best that I come back to work again," Nancy said, noting how painfully fake her smile looked. "That way it's not all on Bill's shoulders, ya know?" Bet nodded with a smile. Nancy couldn't think of anything decent to explain the question about the shawl so she let it slide. The two of them went downstairs soon after, laughing and talking, Nancy doing her very best to make sure Bet couldn't see through her happy facade.

Nancy knew she shouldn't be working, she knew the pain would be unbearable, but she had to do it. And she would, for her Bill. She'd do anything for him. So, without the make-up, just a broken face as a mask, she soon found her first customer. And Nancy returned to her job, just so she could go home to her love.


	37. A Feverish Cry

_**Chapter 37: A Feverish Cry**_

A/N: Sad, really sad. That's all this is honestly. I felt it was time to get a little of Fagin back into this story. But I did it in a sad way. Hope you enjoy though, R&R.

Warning: Contains fevers, violence, pain, and being delirious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Nancy returned home, the pain she was suffering from was unbearable. Indeed a hug from Bet had only been the beginning of the touches that had plagued her the whole night long. Of course nobody had been any too gentle with her and she had been forced to bite back tears all through the night. Her head was throbbing, her ribs screaming in protest to each step she took. Still, she had the money, Bill would be pleased. To her, that was all that truly mattered.

It took her quite a while to get up the steps, that was the greatest pain yet. She did truly have to be careful of the snow now on her boots so that she didn't fall again. Which wouldn't ring entirely lucky on her part. Finally Nancy made it through the front door of her home. The first thing she saw was Bill sitting at the breakfast table, and that made everything worth it.

"Good morning Bill," she said acting quite chipper. The smile she wore on her worn out features was enough to make herself sick. She sounded so fake, even she could hear it in her voice. She dropped the money on the table as she brushed past him and began to prepare his breakfast.

"Where've you been all night?" he growled. Nancy stopped, frying pan in hand, and looked at him quizzically.

"The Cripples Bill, on the job." Bill gave her a look fit to kill and Nancy quickly backtracked her steps. Because she knew that look in his eye, and she knew she was about to get "accidentally" hurt. "You told me to," she rambled quickly. "Last night when you got home you said-"

"You've been out whoring is that it?" he growled advancing on her.

"Of course," she said. Nancy backed up only to find herself in a corner in the kitchen. Bill was standing right before her, so close she couldn't move at all. As if on instinct she threw her hands before her face in defense. He grabbed both her wrists and pulled her against him. She looked up at him, cursing her knees for how they trembled when she was trying to be brave.

"I don't want no damn rich 'un puttin' 'is 'ands all over ya, just because 'e's payed you well for it," Bill said darkly. "Do you 'ear me!"

"But Bill you said to. Good God you said to!" she cried. Anything, she'd say anything in her defense at this point. Bill raised back his hand to strike her and Nancy's eyes widened. Instantly Bill's hand dropped as he looked in her eyes. There it was, that feeling, that weakness. And it was pouring over him fast due to the fact that her stunning eyes were lined with tears.

"You're right," he said quietly. He pulled her into a hug and Nancy stood with her head against his chest, terrified. She could feel even as she relished being that close to Bill how much she was trembling. "I'm sorry Nance," he whispered, stroking her hair gently "I'm sorry." Nancy's heart rate slowed as she shook violently against him, still not sure what was going on. She was in shock from his mood swings and she couldn't even think of an articulate response. But Bill was here, acting like her Bill, and sorry for being angry with her. Finally Nancy stopped trembling enough to return the hug. Bill's hand jerked away from where it had been stroking her hair before settling absently on the small of her back. He wasn't going to feel the bump, he couldn't deal with the kind of pain he was causing her in an attempt to regain control. "I'm goin' for a walk Nance," he said. He laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head before hurrying from the room. He couldn't stay in there much longer or he'd hit her, the weakness was getting to be too much.

Nancy stood there staring after him, wondering what on earth had just gone on. She didn't know, and quite frankly she was too tired to worry about it. Nancy laid down under the covers, still shivering from the snow that had chilled her to the very bone, and tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what's wrong wiv 'er Fagin! She's been layin' there jus' like that mutterin' since I got back in."

"Nancy?" she heard a voice ask of her. "Nancy my dear, can you hear me?" Something was laid on her head, and then, "She's sick Bill. Running a fever. Did she go out in the cold?"

"Last night she went to the Cripples, I don't think she took 'er shawl or nothin'. I jus' figured she'd be alright," Bill was saying. He sounded as though he was in despair. Nancy was aware of a third voice in the room, screaming. How she wished they'd stop screaming.

"No Bill! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry Bill! I'm sorry Bill!"

"Nancy!" A voice commanded strongly. Her body felt strange, as if she were thrashing about. It took her a moment to realize that she was the one screaming. Finally she opened her eyes, things came into focus, the screaming stopped. She looked up at Fagin and Bill standing beside her bed. "Nancy?" Fagin said again, this time much softer. Nancy's eyelids fluttered closed almost instantly.

"Is she alrigh' Fagin?" Bill sounded worried. _That's nice, _Nancy's brain was informing her from somewhere _he's worried about you. _She wasn't all together there, and she felt very strange indeed. Someone was prying her mouth open, something was being dumped inside. Instinct told her to swallow so she did. Instantly she blanched at the foul taste of whatever had just been forced down her throat.

"I don't know Bill."

"Wot do you mean you don't know?" Bill was saying darkly. "You better make 'er better. Do you 'ear me? She's been on like this fer hours now. Make. 'Er. Better!"

"I'll do all I can Bill." Something wasn't right with Fagin's voice, it was strained, as if he wasn't getting enough air. "I swear it Bill. I'm not a doctor." His voice kept getting fainter, it really seemed as though he wasn't getting air at all. Finally something in Nancy's mind landed on why his voice sounded so odd, Bill was choking Fagin.

"Don't you lie to me. You know 'ow! I was like this, when I was little remember? You made it better. Make 'er better!"

"Bill," Nancy shouted. Or at least, that's what she'd wanted to do was shout. But it had come out as nothing but the faintest of whispers. Instantly his thick hand was around hers and his other was on her forehead.

"Nancy? Nance, can you 'ear me?"

"Leave 'im be Bill, 'e didn't do nothin'." That was all she could get out before everybody else seemed to slip away. She began to dream, terrifyingly horrible dreams.

"Fagin I don't understand it. Can't you do anythin'?"

"She'll be fine Bill," Fagin said, not sure of even his own words. "Jus' let her rest." Bill nodded and Fagin was just putting his hand on the doorknob when a horrible screeching filled the flat.

"ACE! NO! Fagin! Fagin they're going to hang 'im!" Nancy was screaming. She was sitting straight up in bed sobbing hysterically. "Fagin save 'im, save 'im Fagin! You 'ave to do somethin'! 'E's a good kid, 'e looks up to you. You're 'is 'ero Fagin, 'is only home. They can't 'ang 'im Fagin, they can't! 'E loves you Fagin. Why. Won't. You. Save. Him?" Nancy screeched and sobbed violently before laying flat back against the pillow as tears continued to fall. Bill looked from the spectacle Nancy was making to Fagin.

He was frozen, his hand on the door knob. The old man was staring at the young woman sobbing on the bed, his face like liquid paper in how pale it'd become. He had tears rimming his golden eyes before he looked up at Bill, trembling.

"It's just the fever Bill," he squeaked weakly. "She's delirious." His voice was hoarse as he looked back at the girl sobbing violently into her pillow. "Rest," he said. "She just needs rest." Fagin turned quickly and fled the flat, cursing himself for the tears now running down his face.


	38. On The Edge

_**Chapter 38: On the Edge**_

A/N: A rather slow filler chapter. More great things to come (when I'm not ready to pass out of exhaustion) and in the meantime, enjoy! :-D

Warning: Contains a rather macabre dream and realization.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very late the next morning when Nancy's fever finally broke. Bill was sitting next to her in a chair, having neither slept nor left her side the entire night. Even Bulls-Eye was curled up at the foot of her bed, whining every so often in concern. Bill looked absolutely haggard where he sat, half asleep in the chair with blood shot eyes and hair so desperately ruffled it stuck straight up in some places. His head was in his hands and his heart was in his throat when Nancy finally spoke up.

"Bill," she murmured weakly. Instantly his head shot up, blood shot eyes trained on the woman he loved. His hand flew out to grab hers and he scooted his chair closer to the bed, which didn't seem possible considering his knees were already crammed against it.

"Nance," he said, relief saturating his voice "Nance are you alrigh'?" She nodded and coughed violently before looking up at him.

"'Course I'm alrigh', why wouldn't I be?" Realization dawned on Bill's face as he looked down at her, she'd been so hopelessly out of it she hadn't the faintest idea what had been going on.

"You've been sick Nance, a real bad fever an' all. Lord, you 'ad me worried 'alf to death," he grumbled exasperated.

"I'm alright," she whispered hoarsely "honest. But Bill, I 'ad the strangest thing 'appen." Bill quirked an eyebrow but waited in silence for her to continue, relief now washing over him. She was alright, the medicine Fagin had given her had worked. His girl was going to be alright. "Bill...I saw Ace." Instantly Bill's relief plummeted into the very depths of sorrow when he realized the full meaning of what she was saying. Nancy, lying pale as death in the bed, had been very close to being gone. "He told me to tell Fagin hi and send 'is love to the gang. It was the strangest dream Bill. See, I saw 'im bein' 'anged, and I begged Fagin to save 'im but Fagin just stood there watching it all. He didn't so much as move! An' then I was walkin' down a road an' Ace an' I bumped into each other. He asked me what I was doin' there an' I told 'im the truth, that I 'ad no clue! He looked real alarmed like, told me to turn around that I wasn't supposed to be there, an' then...well I woke up just now."

The color had drained from Bill's face so even now he was paler then the bleached white sheets on which Nancy laid. She had been so desperately close to dead, and he hadn't even known. His heart seemed to stop in his chest and he was at a true loss of words after she had finished speaking.

"Bill?" she said giving his hand a squeeze. The alarm she had tried in vein to keep out of her voice shocked Bill. He must've looked twice as awful as he felt currently.

"I'm 'ere Nance," he said, his breath coming in ragged bursts.

"Bill what's wrong?" she asked sweetly. She extended a hand up to touch his face and Bill jerked back in shock. She was cold as ice and weaker then ever. "Bill?" she asked. The concern in her voice was mounting to an all time high when she heard a sharp knock on the door. Moments later Fagin entered and was shocked to see the pale figure in the bed awake.

"Nancy?" he asked as he sat down on the bed and pressed his gnarled hand to her forehead.

"'Ello then Fagin," she said with a small smile. Fagin smiled back, pretending the events that had gone on the last time he visited hadn't occurred.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Fagin asked as he pulled his hand away.

"Better. But Fagin, you wouldn't believe it! I 'ad this dream you see..." Nancy trailed off and quickly re-capped the dream of which she had just told Bill. Fagin too, paled as she finished with a weak smile. "He told me to tell you 'ello Fagin," she said gently. Her voice was like snow on a winter morning, soft and barely allowing the sound to escape her lips. That didn't take the impact off the words in the slightest.

"She almost died Fagin," Bill whispered as Nancy slept peacefully. Fagin nodded, not sure how on earth to react at this point.

"But she didn't my dear," he said looking at the spunky young girl in her bed "thank God she didn't."


	39. He Needs Her

_**Chapter 39: He Needs Her**_

A/N: Title a bit pointless but I had to name it something. Okay official apology for my overly long absence, I am working seven and a half hours a day, I have then an hour and a half in which I am usually eating before I go back to theater for another...three hours at least..sometimes five. So if the updates have been slow, forgive me. I love all you guys who review, you really make my day and thanks so much for your understanding. :-D

To MusicalTwin: Okay I can't reply to your reviews but you always say the kindest things. Thanks so much, glad you liked it. :-D As far as what you said about my Nancy goes, that's eternally sweet of you, thanks so much!!! It really means a lot when somebody says something awesome about my stage performances like that. :-D

Warning: Contains violence, swearing, tears, and remembered promises.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next two days Nancy was out of bed and back to work. She acted as though she'd just gotten over a cold as opposed to having just escaped her death. The young woman thought nothing of it, and was instead very happy that she had got to see her old friend one last time. Bill however, was shaken up in ways he couldn't even wrap his head around. When he woke up, the first thing he did was to check that Nancy was still breathing. When he went out on the job, all he could think was _what if somebody breaks in while I'm gone. _He became his own worst nightmare as he feared losing his girl. He couldn't sleep, barely ate, and it was all because of her.

It took Bill about a week to find himself becoming angry with Nancy. Who was she to invade his thoughts night and day? How dare she make him ware himself out with needless worry? Bill was thinking this all as he walked back from a job one night. It had been a good house, the owners hadn't even been home for God's sake! And yet he was walking back with pockets barely full because he'd been worrying about Nancy so much. All his brain had instructed him to do was to get home to her.

It was those eyes, the piercing blue ones that never seemed to shut. They simply bore into his soul day and night. Those eyes rimmed with tears could make him go weak. Those eyes in anger could knock him to his knees. And when she looked up at him the way she had a habit of doing, with all that...love. It was tearing Bill up, and he couldn't stand it. Those eyes were captivating, those eyes were intoxicating, and if she kept this up, those eyes would be Bill's downfall.

"She never closes those damn eyes," Bill growled viciously. "You know that? Never!" Bulls-Eye looked up at him as though he was mad while they walked through the streets of London, dead quiet in that hour. "She's determined to drive me mad. But I am not mad, Bill Sikes will not be mad," he growled as he tore through the streets, his pace quickening in his anger. Had anybody seen him they may've found it useful to point out that Bill was talking to himself, but nobody was about. Not that Sikes would've cared, he was still going on, his anger growing with every step. "She's trying to make me weak. _She's _trying to control _me._" Sikes was livid now. He couldn't bare looking at those eyes, not one more day. Not one more minute.

He stormed through the streets, dawn was breaking over the horizon. Everything was read this morning, red like that dress she wore, red like her gorgeous hair. All the things that made Bill weak. But not for long, he just had to get her to close her eyes. And if she wouldn't close them, he'd close them for her. Bill bounded up the steps to his home, this had to end now.

"Nance!" he roared as he opened the door. Nancy started slightly and nearly dropped the plate of eggs she was setting on the table.

"Bill," she gasped as she looked up from the plate. "You scared me." Bill was enraged, she was doing it again. Looking up at him through her lashes, trying to make him weak. But it wasn't going to work this time. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before looking up at him smiling. "How did it go? I've got some breakfast for you there if you're-"

"Who the bleedin' hell do you think you are Nance?" he growled. Nancy gasped as he put her arms in an iron grip. He squeezed harder and harder until she was buckling under the pain.

"Bill! Bill you're hurting me!"

"I will not be weak, do you hear me?" His voice was unlike anything Nancy had ever heard, so loud. He was screaming so loud!

"Bill!" Her eyes widened in alarm as his grip tightened all the more, he was furious. His cheeks were burning scarlet with his anger and Nancy felt momentarily a fear for her life.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. "Stop weaving your spell on me you she-devil! Close your damn eyes!" Nancy hadn't the foggiest idea what he was screaming about but his anger shot through her veins and all she could do was widen her eyes in shock and bore them up into Bill's. They were tear brimmed, wide, and still looking up to him with love. And that was too much for Bill to take. He released her only to be able to real back his fist and punch her square on in the eye. Nancy screamed as the hit propelled her with such force that she went crashing in the table, toppling it over. Nancy looked up at him in terror, already feeling the eye he had hit swelling shut. Bill stood there looming over her for another moment and then he regarded the spilled breakfast table. "Clean this up," he ordered before he promptly turned and exited the flat, feeling quite smug with himself.

Nancy stared after him in shock, clutching her eye and fighting against tears that were already readily falling. She could've curled up and died right then and there. He didn't love her, he couldn't love her. Not if he'd hit her like that. But he was still her friend, she still loved him, and he was still hers. He needed her there, and she'd be with him just as long as that was so. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was reminded of a promise she'd made to Johnny the night he'd left all those years ago. Determined to be a woman of her word, Nancy rose to her feet and squared her shoulders. Bulls-Eye whined and looked up at her with eyes full of questions as she began picking up the mess around the toppled table. Nancy looked down at the dog and smiled through her tears.

"He needs me boy," she said giving the dog's ears a scratch. "And I love him," she continued quietly. "That's all that really matters."


	40. A Little White Lie

_**Chapter 40: A Little White Lie**_

A/N: Quite proud of this one thanks. :-D As always read and review and thanks so much for your patience with my slow updates.

Warning: Contains lies, comical stories, and swearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill came home late that afternoon, smiling and whistling to himself. Nancy looked up in shock, he was downright merry. She then realized what was going on, apparently the fact that he'd hit her wasn't going to be mentioned. Apparently they were going to pretend her eye wasn't black as coal right now and swollen shut.

"You want me to fix your supper Bill?" she asked quietly. Nancy was very careful to keep her eyes cast down.

"That'd be grand Nance," he replied. She couldn't understand what on earth he was so jubilant about, but he was right pleased with something. She moved about the kitchen, as efficiently and silently as humanly possible. "Something wrong?"

"'Course not Bill," she said with a weak smile. Bill scrutinized the young woman before him before coming to a very sound conclusion.

"Yes there is."

"No Bill, honest." Bill watched the way she flitted about nervously, keeping her head bent towards her work and her eyes down at all costs.

"Don't you lie to me my girl, there's something more then usual in the wind or I'll be called an honest man! What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bill," she said frantically. Nancy's hands, which had been fluttering about as if on their own will to begin with, were now moving at twice the pace. She moved as though she were about to have a nervous breakdown any given second. Bill had risen from his seat now, and was approaching the young girl flitting about his kitchen.

"What's up Nance?" he demanded.

"Nothing Bill, I swear Bill, I-" Bill wrapped his arms around her waist at this point and she instantly turned into him and threw her hands up in defense. "Oh God Bill! I'm sorry Bill, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she pleaded wildly. Bill was startled beyond belief by her frightened defense upon pure contact from him. Especially when he hadn't meant it in anger at all.

"Nance, Nance calm down." Nancy dropped her hands, absolutely floored by what had just occurred. She looked up at Bill, trembling in fear and trying not to cry. She whimpered in shock at her own behavior and Bill instantly clutched her close and tried to stop her shaking.

"I didn't mean nothin' by that Bill, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"_I'm _sorry Nance," Bill grunted. "Say, what do ya say to you an me goin' by Fagin's tonight huh? Go and see the boys?" Nancy nodded and clung closer to her Bill. He was trying very hard to make her feel better, guilt for his previous actions once again taking over. So he held the trembling girl in his arms, and for just a moment he was reminded of Nancy as he'd known her before the cruel world had broken her. For just a moment she was the young girl that had confused him from day one, and a smile crept onto Bill's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Plummy and Slam!" Nancy called smiling as she and Bill entered the flat. Bill shut the door behind himself and followed Nancy up the stairs scowling.

"Do ya 'ave to sound so damn cheerful," he grumbled. Nancy simply smiled at him as they went up the stairs.

"Nancy!" Dodger cried the second she came up the stairs.

"'Ello then Dodge, 'ow's my favorite little pick pocket then?"

"Alrigh' Nance, and boy you should see the-"

"Nancy's here!" Nancy turned to her right just in time to see Charley Bates plow into her and wrap her waist in a hug. "How's it then Nance?"

"Just grand Charley," she replied smiling.

"I was just tellin' 'er about the watch I picked today," Dodger plowed on through gritted teeth. He was obviously none too happy about Charley haven stolen his spotlight so easily.

"Oh yeah, it's a great story Nance. See Dodge an' I are walkin' down the street when we see this prime plant right?" Charley prattled on right over Dodger. Nancy seated herself at a table as the boy continued. She gave a nod to Fagin who smiled at her as the boys competed viciously for Nancy's attentions.

"An' I see this chain hangin' out of 'is pocket, it was practically too easy."

"'Cept it wasn't really 'is watch!"

"So when Charley grabs it," Dodger said laughing. "All that comes out is the chain."

"It was a trap you see 'cause....Nancy! Flippin 'eck, what'd ya do to yer eye?" Nancy smiled wearily, the boys had finally noticed the fantastically horrific black eye she was now sporting. She was wondering how long it would take for the excitement to wear off and them to see it. Nancy cast a glance over at Bill and then turned back to the boys with a warm smile.

"Now that's a story all on it's own. I was walkin' through the marketplace today an' I wasn't payin' no attention to where I was goin'. I ran m'self right into someone's shoulder! Knocked me straight back onto my...anyway really banged up my eye." She shot one more protective look at her Bill before turning back to the boys. "Now what on earth happened with the fake chain!" she urged quickly. Ordinarily the boys would've questioned her up and down about it but the excitement of their own story already had them taken away.

"'E 'ad 'is watch in the other pocket! He used the fake to catch those like us." Dodger cried out excitedly. "So I sneaked around and grabbed it as 'e reaches for Charley, hollerin' about 'im bein' a thief an' all. So Charley-"

"I bite 'im right on the hand 'e's 'oldin me with," Charley finished dissolving into a violent fit of laughter.

"An' we both took off runnin' with the watch!" Nancy smiled gaily with the boys while they showed her the watch and flooded her with many more a story. All the while, she kept stealing glances a her Bill.

It did not go unnoticed by Fagin, that the girl had once again saved the housebreaker's reputation with a lie.


	41. All I've Ever Hoped For

_**Chapter 41: All I've Ever Hoped For**_

A/N: MAJORLY sorry this took so long. I've been so busy lately, even on vacation. Here's an update though. Enjoy!

Warning: Contains violence and swearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nancy and Bill walked back towards their home together that night, the smile on Nancy's face rivaled by nothing at all. Bill felt better at how happy he'd made her, as if that made everything between them forgiven. They had just left Fagin's house after Nancy had sung her favorite little thieves to sleep. It seemed she was called upon to do so whenever she came around, mainly by Charley and Dodge. The pair of them had a real obsession with her voice. Nancy smiled to herself as she walked along her fingers laced with Bill's. He noticed her smile and turned to look down on her curiously.

"What you smilin' bout then?"

"Just thinking about the gang s'all." Bill nodded and was about to look away when he noticed something rather unsettling to him indeed.

"Where's your shawl Nance?" His voice was so grave it sent shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the snow falling around them.

"Forgot it at Fagin's I suppose," she said as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"You suppose?" he growled angrily. "Is that it? You _suppose _you left the damn thing back there?"

"Yes Bill." Angered by her indifference, he squared her up with him in the road, Nancy flinching from the fast motion.

"Are you stupid?" He asked shaking her by the shoulders. Nancy pursed her lips and he shook her harder. "Huh?" Bill was petrified of Nancy catching a cold like she had the last time she'd forgotten her shawl. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry Bill," was all she could manage.

"Oh yer sorry? Don't tell me what sorry is! You'll be _damn_ sorry when you catch your death of cold! Is that what you want?" His eyes scoured her face as she bit back tears bitterly.

"No Bill."

"Then go back and get your shawl," he ordered violently. He whipped her to the ground and stormed off. Nancy flew to the ground and cried out as her head cracked against the pavement. She was sickly amused by the contrast of her warm blood against the freezing weather. She picked herself up and wandered through the city streets, shivering against the cold.

_He's worried about you,_ Nancy's mind informed her happily. _He was so worried he got mad, that's all. You scared him last time you got sick. Its nice that he's worried. It's really...sweet, of him. _Nancy's thoughts had managed to put a smile back on her face when she knocked softly on the door of the flat.

"Plummy and slam," she whispered when Fagin inquired who it was. He let her in and shut the door behind her, a confused look on his features.

"Is everything alright my dear?" he asked concerned.

"I just forgot my shawl is all. Bill was worried I'd catch a cold an' 'e asked me to come back for it."

"I see, well it's good that....Nancy! What happened to your head?" Nancy's fingers went instantly to where she was bleeding and pulled back quickly at the pain caused by the contact.

"The snow," she said gently. "It's so slippery outside, I fell."

"Let me fix that up for you," he offered. Nancy sat down and waited for Fagin to return from his room. He emerged a moment later with a bandage and a bottle that looked questionable.

"Is that going to," Nancy started but her sentence was cut off by a sharp intake of breath when the liquid Fagin pressed to her cut began to burn. All was quiet between the two of them for a moment before Fagin spoke up tentatively.

"So is it still worth it to be with him my dear?"

"What're you on about," she demanded.

"You did _not _fall and you most certainly did not knock into somebody's shoulder. I'm not blind Nancy dear and I'm asking, is it still worth it?"

"Of course," she insisted indignantly. At that moment Dodger stirred fitfully in his sleep, making them both jump alarmed. Nancy just barely caught her name on his lips and she looked away from him confused.

"He worries about him you know," Fagin said as he wrapped the bandage around her cut. "He really does. He keeps askin' me if you're tellin' the truth."

"And what is it you are telling him?"

"I'm lying for you the same way you're lying for Bill my dear." Nancy smiled as she rose to her feet and snatched up her shawl.

"It seems we both have a habit of protecting those we care for."

"Here's to hoping I don't have to protect you ever again." She froze in the doorway with her back turned to him, and didn't bother to face him before he spoke.

"Hope is useless Fagin. All I've ever hoped for has fallen through." And then she turned and quickly tore through the door and into the night.


	42. Mistakes Happen

_**Chapter 42: Mistakes Happen**_

A/N: Only two chapters left after this! I could've gone straight to the one I have planned out after this one but I would've felt as though it had ended too soon. So I threw in this little filler bit. It goes on a week after the previous chapter. Thanks so much to my reviewers! I'm only four away from 100 and that floors me. You guys are the bomb dot com!!! THANK YOU!! And now on with the chapter.

Warning: Contains a sad reflection of life as she knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mistakes happen. Of this much Nancy was sure. The fact that Bill had shoved her down repeatedly, had been mistakes. The time he had hit her, it was an accident. No matter what they said, mistakes happened. To err is only human after all. So Nancy was not at all surprised when the man she had put up on a golden pedestal had let her down a time or two. Through thick and thin it seemed, the spunky red head was capable of seeing through the pain and the shouts. The anger and the hurt. Through it all she looked deep down into the man everyone seemed so fond of calling monster, and witnessed the boy she'd always known.

When Nancy looked at Bill it wasn't the hits she saw but a man who had defended her from many a hit growing up in the gang. She saw not a man hell bent on destroying her happy home but one that had found her a home to begin with. It had been he that had finally welcomed her to the gang. She saw somebody who had comforted her when she'd been down and out about everything, including very trivial things like a new boy beating her at cards. Bill had been the one to not find her repulsive or shameful in her new job. He'd been the one to see her as beautiful and courageous. He'd brought her gifts, including a hair comb that was now long gone with all her other finery, they couldn't afford much. Which was why Bill was getting ready to go out on the job.

A job, Nancy remembered, that had both thrilled and terrified her when Bill had first decided to institute it as his occupation. From the moment she had heard Fagin suggest it to the second Bill had returned home, Nancy had been nothing but worried sick for Bill. Even as a young child she'd had some sort of inclination towards him. She'd done anything and everything she could to impress him, but she did this best without even trying. Nancy impressed Bill in little ways, staying up all night worrying about him, waking him up with glee the next morning. As a matter of fact, anything and everything Nancy did impressed Bill.

In likeness, there were moments when Bill seemed to effortlessly impress Nancy. The muscles on him that could knock her flat had once seemed very impressive to her. The fact that he could housebreak, still thrilled and terrified her to no end. She was more impressed however, when his tough facade was a long time gone. She was impressed in the moments when he acted tenderly towards her. Roses by the bedside, a comb and whispered promises in a smoky tavern, a welcome to the gang. The times when he would coddle her after a nightmare or after the loss of a friend. Times when he was mourning himself and still found it in his heart to push his own pain aside and comfort her. She could've been in the clink long ago but he'd been there to save her the first time she'd gotten caught.

What on earth could've been more logical then for the two of them to fall in love? While Nancy had never heard Bill actually say 'I Love You', she knew he surely must. The way he looked at her and worried for her. Even if it sometimes resulted in violence she knew it was all out of love. As for she herself, she told Bill very often that she loved him. They may have lived a poor life, but for Nancy, it was a fine one indeed.

So what if everyone told her it was a mistake? That one day his violence would be too much for her. She didn't care if their relationship was a mistake, if her way of life was a mistake, or if she continually endured hits and kicks she deemed as mistakes.

As Bill left to go on the job that night Nancy was sure of one thing. If everything between the two of them was a mistake, she was glad mistakes happened.


	43. A Pain Laid Bare

_**Chapter 43: A Pain Laid Bare**_

A/N: My second to last chapter. I won't be doing an author's note or a warning on the final chapter so I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everybody who has reviewed or added me to lists. Truly it makes my day. This is for every last one of you guys and thank you SO MUCH!!! Keep an eye out for more from me in the future. I've got a full length Nancy/Dodger fic coming relatively soon. And again thank you to all who have read, you made this worth while.

Warning: Contains Violence, Swearing, Pain.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bill was not at all in a good mood the day following his job. He grumbled over breakfast, complaining how Nancy could not fix a meal to save her life. He complained through the afternoon, that the sun was too bright and the house was too messy and his life was too awful. He was in an awful mood straight into the evening when he intended to go to Fagin's and get the cash. Nancy simply stayed out of his way, the last thing she needed was another black eye to lie to the gang about. If he complained about something she did her very best to fix it, quickly and silently.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Coming where?" Nancy asked mildly as she straightened up the kitchen after dinner.

"Don't be daft woman, to Fagin's! I've got to get the cash," he said as if spelling it out for a two year old. Then he muttered morbidly under his breath "Not that there'll be enough." Nancy ignored his mumblings and quickly wrapped her tattered shawl around her shoulders. The thing was so old she was surprised it had yet to fall to pieces.

"Of course Bill," she said trying to smile. It was absolutely frigid outside which struck Nancy as odd considering they were nearing spring. Dusk was painting the horizon an inviting color of gold as they walked in silence through the street. Nancy couldn't help but wonder as to what had put Bill in such a foul mood, it wasn't as though the job had been unsuccessful. In fact he'd woken her up when he came back in just from all the clanking of assorted odds and ends in his pocket. Which she didn't mind at all. The old habit of enjoying knowing he was home safe regardless of the time had yet to die. Finally the pair of them ascended the stairs to Fagin's place, a smile on Nancy's face to deeply contrast the frown on Bill's.

"Now then?" A voice demanded from inside after Bill knocked. Nancy was about to utter the password when Bill growled out angrily at the door.

"Just open the damn door Dodger." Instantly the rotting wood swung aside and Bill bounded up the steps. Dodger closed the door behind Nancy and gave her a concerned look. She simply shook her head silently as if to inform him it was better to just dismiss Bill's ill temper. Dodger sighed and followed her up the steps where Nancy took notice of the fact that Bill and Fagin were already going at it.

"Now Bill I-"

"Fagin. I risked my hide for this stuff and I want my cash!"

"You'll have it Bill," the old miser was reassuring him quickly, already cowering under Bill's fury. "Honest."

"Honest?" Bill demanded. "And when 'ave you ever been honest once in yer life you old bag of bones! I want the cash tonight I say."

"I have to price it first Bill, make sure everything's-"

"Listen to me you old fence," Bill said taking Fagin by his collar and raising him so his feet dangled above the dirt blackened floor. "If I don't get my cash tonight it'll be your neck!"

"Bill!" Nancy cried alarmed. She knew what it felt like, every sting, every blow, and she wasn't about to watch it happen to the only person to ever protect her in her life. "Leave 'im be, 'e says he'll get it to ya."

"Stay out of it Nance," Bill warned darkly. The tone in his voice was enough to make the most staunch hearted man in the world cower but Nancy stood strong against him.

"But 'e's done nothin' to you Bill. Leave 'im be. If he says he'll 'ave you the cash then he'll 'ave it to you simple as that."

"Nancy," Bill warned.

"Bill you're hurting him. Put 'im down before-" But Nancy's sentence was cut short by Bill dropping Fagin and backhanding her across the face. She cried out as she staggered back into a wall, tears already brimming her eyes.

"I told you to stay the hell out of it," he growled menacingly. He looked around at the boys, the ones who had idolized him, and how they looked at him in terror. Unnerved Bill turned to Fagin pointedly. "My cash Fagin, by noon tomorrow or you'll be sorry." And with that, Bill Sikes walked out the door.

Dead silence echoed around the flat as Nancy clutched at her cheek which was throbbing in pain. There wasn't an eye in the flat that wasn't trained on her. Dodger and Charley, her dearest friends in the world, both looked ready to cry. She looked up at every one of them, shame and guilt racking her body. That was it then, the boys would never again believe she'd done something stupid like falling down the stairs. Now they knew the full truth of the life she'd chosen to lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nancy awoke the next morning it was to a grumpy boyfriend, a sore face, and a broken heart. Everything about the day seemed to contradict the way she felt. The sun was up, the birds were singing, and somewhere in a workhouse, a boy was asking for more.


	44. A Fine Fine Life

_**Chapter 44: A Fine, Fine Life**_

_Mark my words, one thing I'll never be is a traitor...._

Oh, how low she had sunk. Nancy's breath was ragged as she tore through the streets, listening to the sound of her own heart beating. Silently she prayed that Bill would not miss the boy from _The Cripples_, if he did then surely the heart beats that came so readily now would not last much longer.

The boy. On who's wrist she now had a firm grasp. How could it be that she had chosen to throw away everything for him. Then again, Nancy knew why, because she couldn't bare to see him turn out as she had. In that boy she saw herself, young, an innocent, naïve of the evil the world held. Like her, he had not seen danger but excitement and at the very least a way off the streets when confronted by Fagin. But she had watched it happen to him as it had happened to her. Through the housebreaking and the thieving and all other manner of evil she had watched him begin to break. Begin to break at the hand of no other then the same man that had broken her.

_I'm so sorry Bill, _Nancy thought as she rushed on, caring not to hide the tear that had rolled down her dirt covered face. But Oliver, he was different, he had something that Nancy did not. He had an out. A rich relative, a chance at true love and happiness as she had always wanted it. She would be damned if she would sit by and watch his innocence shatter the way hers had. She would rather hang then see the life drain from his eyes as it had hers. And so she was here, running through the streets breathless to save this child.

Nancy rushed up to the bridge and crouched to his level on the steps, pointing up to London Bridge. She looked over at the boy, who was wide eyed and breathing heavily. _Forgive me Bill for what I do here tonight. _

"There 'e is, see 'im?" Nancy demanded as she prodded Oliver towards the steps. The boy nodded and she smiled "now go on, quick!" The boy turned to go before rushing back to her and wrapping her in a tearful embrace. Nancy had to bite her lip hard not to cry as well. She was to Oliver everything she should've been wishing for long ago. An escape from Fagin's and from Bill, a salvation...a friend. It was too late for her now but it was _not _too late for him."Go on," she prodded him. As he turned to go Nancy's heart leaped into her throat and her breath seemed to stop altogether. Sikes had hold of her and was pulling her quickly back.

Her whole life she had done as she was told. Her whole life long she had been submissive. All her life, Nancy had dealt with the blows from Sikes and sent nothing but kind words in return. But now, overcome by her new line of thought, Nancy did the only thing that seemed right.

She fought back. She clawed and screamed and lashed her body around as he pulled her further and further back. She had to calm him down, if only long enough to make him understand, to make him see things her way.

But Nancy never got the chance. In the next instant several things happened at once. The first being that she was thrown to the ground by the man she had always and would always love. The second was that she looked up at him and for the first time was able to see him from both sides: man and monster.

The third thing that happened was the blows he dealt her. Each one more heavy then the next, fueled by rage and meant to kill. Nancy didn't see much of what was going on after the first, her mind was long gone to another time and place.

He struck her once...

_"He needs me boy," she said giving the dog's ears a scratch. "And I love him," she continued quietly. "That's all that really matters."_

He struck her twice...

_As the moon shown down on a sleeping London, two figures roamed an otherwise deserted alley. It was a housebreaker and a prostitute, raised in turmoil and amongst villains, laughing together as if they hadn't a care in the world, and relishing being in each others company._

The third time Bill struck her Nancy was not aware of anything, even the pain was lost to her thoughts...

_"It's hell," she choked. There were no other words for it, what Nancy did was her own living hell. "Bet," she said suddenly, her voice earnest. "If you 'ave another option, any other choice at all, don't follow me downstairs. Don't do this unless you're going to starve to death without it." Her voice was grave before she continued with macabre laughter "No I take it back, go starve. It'd be better then what you're about to do."_

A fourth time the crowbar reigned down on her, Nancy's vision was beginning to turn red at the corners from all the blood...

_"I claim you to be henceforth known, as the Artful Dodger. You may rise good sir," she said with a mock bow. All the boys cheered as Dodger rose to his feet with a grin stretching ear to ear. _

For a fifth time the thing swung down, she couldn't breathe now...

_And, as nothing more and nothing less then a boy that had become one of the most well loved and respected members of the gang, Ace was sentenced to hang at sunrise._

She wanted to beg for mercy, but she was too far gone now, yet Bill still seemed to be swinging that crowbar with all his might...

_"Shut it the both of you," growled Bill. He paused before looking over his shoulder at Nancy and then again at Fagin. "Beginner's luck, she walloped the lot of us at cards. Lost a whole week's earnings I did," he growled._

How many times had that crowbar come down now? Nancy couldn't think of much at all. She couldn't feel much pain anymore really, it was more like a haze as the world around her slipped away. The blows he dealt her were more like small thuds now...

_It was a girl who couldn't be more then six. She had her knees tucked up to her chin so Fagin could see her dull black stockings, hole ridden and well worn. Her tangled auburn locks framed her dirty face as she slid her wrist rather ungracefully below her running nose. She blinked her stunning crystal blue eyes at him twice in her waiting for a reply. The young girl's dress was wine red and twice as tattered and dirty as the rest of her._

_"No my dear, no. Just singing an old song, one of my favorites as it so happens," said the merry old gentlemen. The girl's head shot up from the place where it was resting on her scuffed up knees._

_"I like songs," she said smiling. "Would you teach it to me?"_

Bill was gone now, life was gone now, the world and the sights of London were gone now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They say when you die that your life flashes before your eyes. As for Nancy's, many would've looked upon her life in distaste, several more with mere pity. Had the young girl been alive herself at that moment she would've declared it, regardless of everything that had happened... a fine, fine life.


End file.
